


A.M. Groupies

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Boyband, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Awkward Boners, Bands, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Concerts, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Drunk Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inner Dialogue, Inspired by Music, Large Cock, Light Angst, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Not everyone is gay but like that's a tag and it's beautiful, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Song Lyrics, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, University Students, technically because it's america, the boys in the band are between 20-23, the groupies are either 18 or 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Viktor (Sex-God) Nikiforov...





	1. For the Love of Viktor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkTsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/gifts).



> So I legit didn't set out to write this, it's my best friend's fault but it's happened now.  
> For those who read my other fic, don't worry that's still my priority fic but this idea just had to happen, it basically wrote itself.  
> Hope you enjoy it?
> 
> Credit to said bestie (Punktsuki on AO3 and Tumblr) for the first chapter title, btw.

Twelve hours of stale air, screaming twins, disjointed fits of unconsciousness, terrible pre-packaged food and Yuuri was finally stepping onto sturdy ground again.

_Finally._

Yuuri felt dizzy with relief, the anxiety uncurling slightly in the pit of his stomach, the crowd squishing his frame stopping it from dissipating completely though.

“ _Flight A1711, please head through Gate B to baggage claim, please be aware that there is a delay with luggage for some…”_

Yuuri rolled his eyes, turning his phone back on and headed to the small coffee/newsagent combination stall to try and keep his mind occupied until he could leave. For some reason a magazine caught his attention, so he picked it up with his coffee, going to seat himself near baggage claim to wait.

He flicked through his magazine, mostly using it as a way to pretend he wasn’t people watching (this one guy was literally walking with his hand on his arse, as in… in his pants, _why?_ ). Until Yuuri’s eyes caught the shine of something and he looked down.

Yuuri stared at the picture of a beautiful silver-haired man, smiling happily, obviously laughing and attempting to hide from the onslaught of spray from a big, soupy, poodle shaking its fur. Some ad for dog washing and housing.

_Looks like they are advertising his abs as the washboard._

His eyes trailed down to the blurb “Viktor Nikiforov, model/singer for A.M”.

_Singer?_

Yuuri tugged out his phone and looked up his name along with “A.M”, having no idea what was possessing his curiosity but knew it was going to bug him until he figured it out.

_A boyband? Why are they all so freaking good looking? What does A.M even stand for?_

Yuuri searched it and was fronted with a video of the six boys on a couch, being interviewed by one of the popular music tv shows in America. Yuuri plugged in his headphones and pressed play.

 **Interviewer** : “So boys, why A.M., what does it stand for?” A few of the boys smirked before the blonde with the dark undercut and wispy blonde hair, spoke up, the video provided his name.

 **Chris:** “Arse Models.” Viktor and the guy called Chris laughed before Viktor interrupted him.

 **Viktor:** “Yes that was the original idea but we figure it was less likely to be publicly acceptable.”

 **Interview** : “You boys do all have great arse’s, I mean isn’t it a prerequisite for your jobs? And isn’t that how you all met?” They laughed before the sweet looking boy with bear-fur coloured hair like honey spoke, his name popped up.

 **Leo:** “Yeah it was a Calvin Klein ad called “Man Junk”. But like Chris and Viktor have known each other forever and JJ, Bek’s and I have been friends since our first modelin’ job and we had worked with Gil a little before that too, so it was just the first ad that the six of us actually did together.”

Viktor spoke up again when the pretty boy was done. “We wanted to go with Arse Model’s but figured it wouldn’t sell as well so we had to shorten it to A.M.”

Before the interviewer could speak up, a boy with dark eyebrows and a very full-of-himself kind of attitude interrupted her, his name popped up as “JJ”.

 **JJ:** “Plus, you know, it’s the time you sit up till think about us.” Yuuri snorted, attempting to cover it with a cough when the person standing near him turned their attention to him.

Yuuri stuffed his phone back into his pocket when the baggage started to appear and he wanted to get to his new room as soon as possible.

_I wonder what my roommate will be like. The package said his name is Phichit and he is from Thailand, at least he isn’t from around here either. I hope he is nice._

Yuuri spent his taxi ride from the airport to the university anxiously fiddling with the sleeve of his sweeter that covered old scars. It wasn’t a very long drive, so Yuuri was only at about 30% jitters compacity when he paid the driver and fumbled to find the campus map he had been provided with that had a large circle over his dorm building.

Dragging his suitcase and carry on through the oddly deserted campus grounds, Yuuri started grumbling to himself in Japanese when he realised his room was five floors up with no elevator insight.

Five floor’s, roughly thirty curses and one odd look from a girl with red hair and a dress that revealed more of her body then Yuuri ever needed to see, later and Yuuri tripped up the last step on to the fifth floor. Faintly he could hear the repetitive, rhythmic beat of what can only really be described as dance music, coming from one of the rooms.

_It’s going to be mine, isn’t it._

Yuuri drew closer to room 57 and knew for sure, he paused to listen to the music playing, the distinct sound of a boy singing the lyric’s passionately alongside the artist.

_They keep on saying they’re not gay but yeah, I really doubt that!_

_This can’t just be a bromance, who would write a show about that?_

_I think the subtext in the second season’s pretty clear,_

_Don’t tell me I need to calm down_ _._

_I don’t care, I ship it._

_I don’t care-_

The boy stopped singing when he noticed Yuuri standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and watching him. The boy Yuuri guessed was his new roommate was dancing and singing suggestively to a very embarrassed looking brunette boy who was attempting to hide behind a teddy bear upon noticing Yuuri. The music abruptly stopped and the dancing boy bounded over to Yuuri, flinging his arms around his neck and hugging him warmly, Yuuri just stood there awkwardly waiting for it to end.

“Hi! You must Yuuri; I’m Phichit, your roommate. Sorry about that, this is Ji.” The boy curled on Phichit’s bed waved but didn’t get up to hug him, much to Yuuri’s pleasure.

“Eh… yes hi, I’m Ka-Yuuri Katsuki.” Phichit had let go of him and was standing still-too-close and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“This is going to be so awesome! Sorry, I got here two days ago, so I already picked my side and stuff, hope that’s alright. I left you spaces in the bookshelf and bathroom though.” Phichit seemed proud of himself, already completely unpacked and organised while Yuuri was still stiffly frozen in the doorway with his suitcase.

“Thanks.” Yuuri didn’t see the point in using words unnecessarily so he just nodded as he dragged his things towards his bare side of the room. He sat down on his bed to compose himself around all the chaos of travelling and was distracted by the posters already plastered around Phichit’s bed.

Ten, Yuuri counted them, ten posters of the boys from A.M. Yuuri recognised Viktor’s unique smile immediately. Phichit followed Yuuri’s wide-eyed staring at the image that Yuuri guessed was “Man Junk”. The six boys were posed, side by side in Calvin Klein underwear and nothing else, holding objects like a chainsaw, a guitar, a lawnmower and other extremely sexist and stereotyped so-called “man junk” objects.

“You like A.M too?” Phichit plonked himself next to Yuuri on his bed and gestured to his wall.

“I-er, I haven’t really listened to them, I only just heard about them today.” Phichit flinched like Yuuri had just said he had wet himself and the boy on the bed across from them actually squeaked in surprise.

“Did you live under a rock?” Ji asked in an almost whisper, staring at Yuuri like he was some kind of alien or had just sprouted a tree out of his chest.

“Ehh, no?” Yuuri was embarrassed, should he have heard of them?

“O.M.G! Yuuri! Yuuri you neeeeeeeeed to listen to them! They are **literally** the hottest shit right now. Like both literally and figuratively. Like, they are fucking models for god sake!” Phichit appeared to be a very-easily-excited-rambler which normally terrified Yuuri to no end but something about this boy sitting too close to him was endearing.

“Yeah, I watched an interview about their name ‘cause I saw the silver-haired one in an ad in my magazine.” Yuuri couldn’t help but confess his internet trolling, Phichit’s energy was kind of infectious.

“Ohh yeah that’s Viktor, you can have him. Leo is Ji’s and Gil or Chris is mine, I still can’t decide.” Yuuri merely nodded, not fulling sure how he was meant to respond to a statement like that. “We need to listen to it, like right now!”

“What should we listen to first though?” Ji spoke softly but Yuuri could see the excitement fizzing in his eyes as he pulled Phichit’s iPod off the dock next to the bed and began sifting through it like it was his own.

“ _Fantastic Baby_!” Phichit, bouncing up and down on his bum on Yuuri’s bed, looking like an overly excited puppy.

“You just like that cause Gil sings most of it.” Ji chided, before turning to Yuuri. “What kind of music are you into?”

“Umm, I don’t really mind, I kind of don’t discriminate, I usually listen to the lyrics though, more than anything else.” Ji nodded, looking back at the device and continuing his search.

“If he likes lyrics probably not stuff from their second album.” Phichit spoke to Ji before turning to explain to Yuuri’s curious face. “They are from all around the world so they sing in different languages sometimes, their second album is a combination of Russian, French, Korean and English since all the boys are at least bilingual, it’s actually so awesome. Most of their songs are in English because they all live in America at the moment so it’s convenient that way but because of their world fame, they dabble for their wide fan base. Ji! I think you should play _Me and My Broken Heart,_ it’s super catchy!” Phichit seemed to be a superhuman that had the ability to speak without the necessary evil of breathing that tended to get in the way of other mere-mortals.

Ji nodded, flicking through the songs faster until he found what he was looking for. “Yeah but then I’m puttin’ on _We Are Young_.” Ji pressed played and immediately the room was filled with the melodic sound of piano and a lilting voice started singing;

_All I need’s a little love in my life_

_All I need’s a little love in the dark_

_A little but I’m hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart-_

Piano, acoustic guitar, bass and the steady beat of a drum supported the lyrics of loneliness and hope that filled their room. Yuuri could pick out one voice above the others and somehow, he knew if he had asked Phichit he would have been told it was Viktor’s. It was sadder then the others, lonelier, something about it made Yuuri want to hug him, reaffirm him, tell him it wouldn’t always feel like this.

Yuuri subconsciously ran his fingers absently over the faint scars over his wrist, something about that voice reminded him of a time in his life he would always remember but wanted desperately to forget. He shook his head, attempting to free himself from the nagging feelings of inadequacy, self-consciousness, self-doubt and loneliness that had plagued his life thus far.

When the song ended, Yuuri argued with himself that he was just projecting and wishing for a sense of companionship is someone he would never meet. Ji started the next song, stating they would discuss Yuuri’s thoughts after they showed him a couple more things.

A repetitive beat, almost like the beating of a heart, started before they heard the first of their voices, the sentences punctuated with piano notes;

_Give me a second, I,_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

_My lover she’s waiting for me just across the bar._

_My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar-_

As the song continued, the boys sang separately and as one but Yuuri could still pick out that voice. It was like there was something in the back of his mind nagging at him but he couldn’t quiet reach it.

As they continued through the boys count down of favourite songs, Phichit talked them into listening to _Fantastic Baby_ which Yuuri could understand parts of and it was catchy. Then Ji suggested they watch the video clip for _The Eve_ to show off how hot all the boys arses were and the dancing that would apparently make Yuuri drool-it did a little, specifically the way Viktor moved his hips, it was hip-notic (Yuuri pretended he hadn’t made that joke terrible in his head and covered his laugh at himself with a cough).

It was another few songs later when Yuuri was struck with an image so vivid it made his head spin, the lyrics of the song playing invaded his world like he wasn’t meant to hear anything else;

_The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch._

_The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think._

_That last thing I remember, you said this place is beat._

_It must have gotten crazy, ‘cuz I can’t recall a thing-_

A night out in the Tokyo around New Year’s that Yuuri remembered very, very little off forced its way into the forefront of his mind. Yuuri had gone out for the night and woke up to his phone screaming on a bedside table in a room he hadn’t seen before, a warm body was wrapped around him and Yuuri had freaked.

He had slept with a stranger, well apparently they had literally just slept because his deep red skinny jeans were still firmly snuggled to his hips even though his light blue shirt had been unbuttoned and a large hand was resting peacefully on his chest. There were a few obvious dark circles on his chest but Yuuri knew nothing else could possibly have happened, in a blacked-out drunk state there is no way he could have not only gotten out of but then back into these jeans.

Yuuri’s heart was racing, screaming in his chest, anxiety threatening to take him over as he had slowly slipped out of the strangers warm embarrass, shut off his phone before it woke them, buttoned his shirt and sprinted for the door.

He had been so worked up, never having done something this reckless before and the three missed calls on his phone and another vibrating away in his hand took most of his attention, all he could remember of the stranger was the soft colour of silver and the feeling of warmth.

_And did I get the chance to say that I wanted you to stay?_

_There’s things I can’t explain, ‘cuz my brain don’t work that way._

_Don’t call this a one-night stand. No, it wasn’t planned._

_Wasn’t in my head but I just wanna do it again and again and again-_

_Nope, nope, nope. Can’t be true. No. No fucking way._

“Yuuri?” The concerned tone of Phichit’s voice yanked Yuuri from his downward spiral into the dark pits of insanity, he stared at his roommate, desperation written clearly on his own face, reflected back at him in the closeness of Phichit’s eyes. “Er, you were mumbling something about “no” and “can’t be true” what’s wrong? Heard this one before or something?” Phichit offered hopefully as Yuuri shook his head.

_Can I tell them? I don’t even know if it’s true, surely not. There is no way. I can't tell them._

Having talked himself down Yuuri simply responded with.

“I think I might have slept with Viktor…”


	2. For the Love of Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter, my personal life is crazy with work and study and all that adulting stuff we have to do but I hope you like it!

“I think I might off slept with Viktor…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off as he sat, just as stunned looking at the strangers next time him.

_Thanks brain, so much for **not** sharing that. _

Yuuri huffed to himself, waiting for a reply.

“You what-” Phichit blurted at the same time as Ji stuttered, “You think-”

Phichit looked over to Ji after they both cut themselves off. “Actually, his point is better, you think Yuuri? How can you _think_ you slept with the guy voted sexiest man alive two years running?”

Yuuri was flushed pink, his head whirling as he attempted to come up with literally anything to say.

“Umm…well… you see…” Phichit’s eyes searched Yuuri’s expectantly before he sighed and patted Yuuri on the shoulder.

“Deep breath Yuuri. Start from the beginning.” Phichit’s voice was soft, kind and inviting, it was as if his words promised ‘no-judgement’ no matter what Yuuri said.

“Okay, so it was New Year’s Eve… as in the one just been, and I was in Tokyo with some people from high school who I hadn’t seen since we graduated. We went out to this club, planning on doing a club crawl, picking up people on the way before we decided on our New Year’s party to finish with. But by the second club, one of the girls was already out of her shoes because they broke, two of the couples had already gone to their hotels to drunk-screw and it was just me and three of the others guys and two girls left so we figured we should just stay where we were. There was this big group of people in the VIP section of the bar and they brought the whole club three, free rounds of drinks, the girls didn’t want theirs so I had them. Then it’s all sort of hazy, I remember dancing, too much dancing, the defining beat of the dj’s music… I remember it being good music and feeling good and then nothing until I woke up… in someone else’s hotel room. It-it was fancy and the sheets were soft.” Yuuri pause his rambling, his face feeling like it was sun burnt and the vivid memory of silver tugging his eyes up to the posters on Phichit’s wall, the other two boys waited, simply letting Yuuri get to the point on his own.

“I woke up to my alarm going off… my friends didn’t know where I was and we needed to leave soon, they had already called me three times. I was with someone but nothing had happened except some making out stuff… trust me, my jeans would not still have been on if it had been more.” Yuuri had anticipated the interruption Phichit had started to stutter out while Yuuri was still talking. “But I was so freaked out and my phone was so loud, I just scampered out of bed, grabbed my phone and left... I didn’t really look at them but… but I remember silver hair.”

Yuuri finished his story, he had attempted to make it long enough that they couldn’t ask too many questions but still keeping it as short as he could. Phichit and Ji were silent for a full minute after he finished before Phichit spoke up.

“Holy shit! Ji, do you remember that interview?”

Yuuri was slightly thrown, he hadn’t expected that to be Phichit’s reaction but Ji’s was even more concerning. His entire face contorted in confusion before his jaw feel open, eyes wide as saucers as he gasped.

“No way… it couldn’t be…” Ji whispered, looking Yuuri up and down before throwing pillows around Phichit’s bed in a desperate search for his phone.

“Yes way, Ji! Hurry up!” Phichit was wiggling on Yuuri’s bed like an excited puppy as Yuuri continued to look between the two boys, utterly bewildered.

“Found it!” Ji startled Yuuri as he shoved his phone in Yuuri’s face. “Watch this, then tell us whether you still _think_ you slept with him.”

Yuuri’s heart was throbbing in his chest, the title of the video was _New Year’s Day 2017_. In the still image of the video Yuuri could see the A.M. boys standing in a half circle, they were all shirtless, wearing different coloured skinny jeans, their hair a mess, different kiss marks in bright red lipstick smearing different parts of their upper bodies. It was stunningly attractive but it was Viktor that Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off.

Viktor had lipstick on his cheek and three different kiss marks on his chest, next to one of the lip marks was a dark purple mark, obviously on displace and the more Yuuri looked, the more he could see them, peppering Viktor’s neck and upper body, even one in the middle of his v that drew attention to his low hanging jeans.

Yuuri shakes his head quickly to clear it before his brain could latch too strongly onto where that thought would lead him and pressed play.

The laughter of the boys and apparently the interviewer erupted out of the speaker and made Yuuri jolt before he composed himself and attempted to still his thumping heart.

“That was amazing boys; we thoroughly enjoyed your last Toyko performance on this amazing New Year’s Day” The interview had a Japanese accent but obviously travelled for work as it wasn’t as thick or obvious as Yuuri’s own. The boys laughed at her before Chris spoke up, the video prompting the boy's names just as the last one had for Yuuri.

 **Chris:** “Yes, it was a _very_ memorable tour, we had a _wonderful_ time.” Chris was smiling just a little too brightly as he spoke, making the interviewer laughed as Chris fluttered his eyelashes at her.

 **Interviewer:** “I do have a few questions for you for your final night, if that is okay?”

 **Chris:** “Of course, anything for you darlin’.”

 **Interviewer:** “Oh well… *giggles* we are just _dying_ to know who does your kiss marks for _She Looks So Perfect_?”

 **Chris:** “Well that would be me.” Chris does a mock kiss to the air, showing off the slightly still tinted lips before he turns to Viktor. “Except V does mine.” Viktor rolled his eyes when Chris wiggled his eyebrows at him.

 **Interviewer:** “I think you have just made a very conflicting jealousy for us fan girls Chris. There was talk of you boys having a girl on hand to do it for you but now everyone will just be jealous of you.”

Yuuri watched the interviewer flirting obviously with Chris, something he had decided was highly unprofessional and also quite obviously a completely useless target.

 **Interviewer:** “Well anyway, another question was your surprise encore tonight! That was completely unexpected but brilliant, what prompted your testing a completely new song right at the end of your tour.”

It was like a wave of emotions flowed through the band, some of them appeared to retreat from the statement, others looked practically giddy with laughter and Viktor simply looked rattled. There was something in his forced smile that Yuuri just couldn’t understand through the tiny phone screen.

JJ stepped up to Viktor’s side, slinging his arm around Viktor’s neck as Leo outwardly snickered and Chris began to speak.

 **Chris:** “Well you see-“ Chris was cut off by Viktor tugging out of JJ’s arm and interrupting.

 **Viktor:** “I’ll explain. I wrote it… this morning, like I said on stage. I won’t pretend it wasn’t a message for a particular person and that I hope they were in the audience tonight even though I do not believe they were, however, I do hope they see it one day and that we can compose this song properly and completely for our next album out in March.”

Viktor looked flustered, a combination of embarrassed and vulnerable all at once as he looked directly into the camera before sighed and shrugging, his fake smile plastering itself firmly back on his face. The interviewer seemed surprised but played it off, Yuuri cut the video, looking up at Phichit and Ji who were staring intently at him.

“The encore?” Yuuri croaked out, his throat was completely dry and it felt like someone had poured gravel down it. He took a deep breath, gesturing for one of the boys to show him on the phone in his hand even though he already knew what the song would be.

Ji pulled it from Yuuri’s hand, scrolled and clicked a few things before putting the phone back in Yuuri’s still outstretched hand. Yuuri didn’t even wait to examine the still image before he was pressing play on the video, someone had cut the screaming from it and the only thing that could be heard was slow strumming of an electric guitar, which Yuuri realised was Viktor’s.

 **Viktor:** “So Toyko, you have been so good to us A.M. boys I thought I would give you a bit of a treat for your encore instead of our usual sign off. You have to bear with us though because it’s brand spanking new and it might not sound exactly how it will on our next album.” Viktor paused to strum his guitar again.

“Now, I am going to indulge myself a little here and tell you a quick story about this song because I figure I’m me and you all won’t mind?” Viktor flashed a broad smile at what was obviously an uproar of cheering. “Aren’t you all too nice to me.” Viktor stopped to laugh as every single member of the band said ‘yes’ into their microphone’s at once.

“Well you see, last night, we all went out clubbing in your beautiful city to ring in the New Year. And we ended up at this club, who gave us complete access and our own Otabek here did some Dj-ing for a few hours.”

It was obvious that Viktor was having to pause as he spoke for the crowd to cheer but no matter how long he waited, he didn’t seem deterred.

“It was very brilliant, but you see, a few of us, lucky as we are, had a bit too much to drink, danced a little too much… or like me, met someone who caught our attention like no one else before. Because I met this person on the dance floor in the club… they were unlike anyone I have ever met before, beautiful, funny, utterly sweet, a brilliant dancer-“

 **Chris:** “Sexy as hell dancer don’t you mean V darling?” Chris interrupted Viktor with a shit-eating smirk on his face before he wiggled his eyebrows and apparently laughed with the audience at Viktor’s expense and blatant glare in Chris’ direction.

 **Viktor** : “Well yes. But the point is… this song is for them.”

Viktor started strumming his guitar with purpose before Chris and JJ joined in on the base, Gil started drumming, Leo played what looked to Yuuri like an elaborate keyboard looking spread out in front of him while Otabek stood flittering in front of a computer and table with the biggest soundboard Yuuri had ever seen before the lyrics finally started coming through the speaker.

_All that I remember, is that you had me at hello._

_I knew right when I met them, I wouldn’t take it slow._

_The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch-_

Yuuri stopped the video, the only person singing had been Viktor. Phichit was now bouncing next time him obviously desperate to speak.

“This is the only song and recording where one of their songs is only sung by one of them. Viktor sings the entire thing; this was a big deal for _months_ , literally everyone was desperate to figure out who had taken Viktor’s attention. I mean, you saw those marks on him in that interview, he didn’t hide what had happened, he said in an interview that he hadn’t been able to contact the person since and was disappointed by it. Holy shit Yuuri, how did you get the sexiest man alive’s attention like that? I mean, look, you are adorable and I can see what he means considering those marks you left and like… alright, you know what, I’m digging a hole here, you know what I meeeeean though.”

Phichit whined at Yuuri, looking utterly desperate for Yuuri to catch up with that explosion of word vomit that had just poured from Phichit’s mouth in about 3.5 seconds.

“It’s okay, I know what you are getting at and I can’t bloody well tell you. I’m literally nothing special.” Yuuri huffed, his insecurities and body image issues rearing their ugly head and wanting to force Yuuri to curl in on himself.

“Yuuri, that is not what I meant, I don’t know you yet but I can already tell you are nice, very pretty and caring… and apparently extremely self-conscious, sorry.” Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at Phichit, something about him just made Yuuri feel calmer, he wanted to believe him and open up more, but not yet.

“So… you slept with Viktor sex-god Nikiforov… nice to meet you Yuuri, I’m sure we are going to be great friends.” Ji spoke for the first time in what felt like years and it had Yuuri laughing more, his face still flushed with embarrassment but a comfortable understand that fell over the trio.

***

Yuuri quickly settle into a route of his new uni life, art classes Monday-Wednesday, working part-time in a shitty café on the weekends, Thursday nights out with Phichit and Ji, and Friday’s for studying and practicing his drawing while Phichit “suitably” takes pictures of him for his own reference and classes.

Yuuri had borrowed Phichit’s copies of A.M’s CD’s and put them on his phone, sticking a combination of his favourite’s into his main playlist, even if he did find himself skipping songs until one of them played, he liked to pretend he listened to different things.

It was about half way through the semester when Yuuri was told that the art’s classes would be coming together for a compulsory assignment that would be marked based on their artist take on the basic images that would be modelled for them by an upper classman from the acting department and an university alumni. Yuuri only half listened as he took down notes for the assessment and his heart nearly fell out of his chest.

At the end of the class Yuuri fled the classroom to go find Phichit, who was seated at a table outside their frequented café with Ji, Mila and a new person with long blonde hair, Yuuri completely ignored all of them to plonk down in the empty chair next to Phichit.

“Chiiiiiiiiiit! What the hell! I can’t draw _real_ people! What if they see it and think I made them look hideous!” Yuuri drew people, of course, but it was always movie stars, actors, anime characters, his own characters, never people he actually saw in real life that could see how he saw them in his head.

Yuuri hadn’t even admitted to Phichit that he had drawn a detailed image of Viktor laying shirtless on a hotel bed, pulling from the posters that hang on Phichit’s wall and his own memory.

When he had finished speaking though, Yuuri was greeted with a snort from across the table. The small blonde was glaring at him, hostility rolling off in waves.

“Are you one of those _animated_ people drawers? Can’t even draw people as they are? If they are hideous it’s either they really are or you’re just shit.” His accent was Russian and it made his words seem harsher than they actually were but they still made Yuuri flinch but he couldn’t help but laugh when Mila smacked the boy upside the head.

“Stop being a shit to Yuuri, Yuri. This is going to get confusing fast.” Mila whined as she looked between Yuuri and the boy apparently also called Yuuri.

“We will call him Yurio and this one Yuuri.” Phichit stated happily.

“No, you fucking will not.” Yuri growled, glaring at Yuuri instead of the person who had actually made the statement.

“You don’t get a say in this _Yurio_ , you’re new.” Phichit stated firmly, Mila and Ji simply nodding in agreement while Yuuri shrugged, he had no problem calling the other Yuri, Yuri but it was simpler for him. Phichit turned to Yuuri before continuing. “Yurio is an art major like you but he is in the afternoon classes with Mila so we will all be together next week for the big assessment! I’m really excited, I heard the upper classman is going to be Isabella Yang, she is really beautiful but they won’t reveal who the alumni is! So annoying.”

“Does it even matter, it’s just another fucking test like always.” Yuri growled, crossing his arms and sinking back in his chair. “All this university seems to do is test us but never actually _challenge_ us. Boring shit.”

“He’s so charming.” Yuuri leaned over and whispered in Phichit’s ear sarcastically while Mila bitched about their assignment, continuing along Yuri’s thread.

As the days passed Yuuri became more closed off from Phichit, it was the first time he was going to be expected to draw in front of that many people and be creative _against_ that many people, usually he was judged on his own ideas and inspiration, this was entirely new, it was people, personalities, expectations.

Phichit was simply bouncing off the walls about the entire prospected, unlike the artists, the photography class had been told they were allowed to get up and take picks of parts of the models, the bigger picture or even the artists themselves drawing and sketching and painting (they were allowed to pick their medium on the day depending on what took their fancy at the time).

On the day Yuuri had been woken to Phichit yanking off his covers, straddling his stomach and bouncing up and down on his bed with both hands covering his mouth in what appeared to be a muffled scream.

“What in the hell, Phichit.” Yuuri, very much not a morning person, mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

“Yuuri, I got us fucking tickets! You, me, Mila, Yurio and Ji. WE ARE GOING TO SEE A.M.”

Yuuri’s heart stuttered in his chest before racing at top speed as he attempted to stutter a ‘what’.

“They are putting on this one night only concert in the city and I thought it would sell out and everything to I didn’t really mention it to anyone but I got us tickets! All five of us.”

A million thoughts were cluttering Yuuri’s head but there was one, in particular, he was stuck on.

“Yuri likes A.M.”

Phichit choked on his laugh, his eyes going wide.

“Yuuri, his fucking lock screen is Otabek Altin in front of his Dj kit, I saw it the other day and you should have seen his face when I mentioned it, I thought he would rip my throat out if he didn’t combust first!” Phichit was laughing hysterically now, falling forward and hugging Yuuri who still was utterly useless and clueless at how to deal with just how touchy-feely Phichit was.

“Yuuri, I think this is the best day ever. Now, get the hell up! We can’t be late to this class.” He extracted himself from the bed and bounded into their shared bathroom. Yuuri took a deep breath and then proceeded to get ready for the day.

***

Outside one of the bigger classrooms Yuuri rocked back and forth on his feet, they had been told to wait for a few minutes as the last few drawing canvases, tables, etc were set up and they apparently waited on the models to arrive.

Isabella arrived as Yuuri was about to huff about being impatient to Phichit again and her eyes flickered over Yuuri in a quizzical pause before she entered the classroom. Only Yuuri appeared to notice her bizarre eyes on Yuuri so he dismissed it and began chatting with Ji instead.

Three minutes had passed since Isabella had disappeared into the classroom before an eerie silence completely enveloped the crowd outside and Yuuri turned back towards the door, figured the teachers had finally come out and about to start instructing them.

It was most definitely _not_ their teachers, it was in fact Christophe Mother-Fucking Giacometti.

The students parted for him like they red sea, ever single person’s jaw hanging open, only to almost fall off when Chris changed course rapidly from the door to stop, wide-eyed and beaming directly in front of Yuuri.

“Hello there, little heartbreaker…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> I promise there is a reason for everything, and like you may not think Viktor would say that at a concert but he is Viktor he can do what he wants to (and I wrote it so it happened XD).
> 
> Thanks for all your support and kudos so far, I will hopefully update again in a couple weeks but I will be more frequent come December I promise. :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @pandamilo


	3. For the Love of Phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you nerdlife4eva for inspiring a part of this story with a headcanon post on tumblr, I hope your secret lived up to your expectations XD  
> I'll explain more about it in my end notes! check it out humans. Also, hope you like this update <3

“Hello there, little heartbreaker.”

Yuuri’s heart had stopped. This wasn’t real. This was one of those dreams like the one where you find yourself naked in the common room and everyone is staring at you and judging you. Yuuri felt like that now, he was naked, exposed and currently being pulled into a one arm hug by one of the most famous people in America.

Chris leaned closer to whisper in Yuuri’s ear, his hot breath stirring the hairs on the back of Yuuri’s neck. “Cheeeriii, fancy finding you here of all places, you know I was hesitant to take this job but now I am soooo glad I did.” Chris smirked into Yuuri’s neck before smacking him on the arse and walking straight into the classroom leaving Yuuri trembling like a deer in head lights as 150 arts students stared at him, mouths hanging open for a good ten seconds before it started.

The whispering, the side-long glances, the up-roar and the glares. Yuuri tried to breath, tried to calm down but their whispering was like screaming in his ears, deafening and over whelming. He felt hands on his shoulders and a voice was tugging at his ears that he desperately wanted to latch on to.

Yuuri opened his eyes, having no idea when he had closed them. Phichit’s mouth was moving rapidly but he couldn’t hear him, his eyebrows crinkled in concern and his thumbs moved in soothing circles on Yuuri’s shoulder’s. He at least wasn’t trying to hug him, Yuuri was glad, he didn’t think he could have handled that right now.

Yuuri struggled to take a breath, a big gulp of air painfully filled his lungs as Phichit’s voice finally started to filter into his brain.

“That’s right, Yuuri. Breath, breath with me, in and out, slowly, it’s okay. I promise it’s alright. Ignore them, they are just jealous; this will all blow over. You will be okay, Yuuri.” The ever-rambler Phichit continued to speak rapid-fire sentences as Yuuri took deep slow breaths, his head was still slightly swimming but he felt better because Phichit had somehow managed to take up his entire vision so he couldn’t see anyone but him and the back of Yurio, Mila and Ji.

_They… they’re protecting me? Why would they do that? I… I have to talk to Chris, what the hell was that… Did he just slap my arse…_

Phichit snorted, apparently Yuuri had said his last thought out loud and Phichit was having a very difficult time restraining his laughter. “Yes Yuuri, Christophe fucking Giacometti just slapped you on the arse, it’s was actually brilliant. What did he say to you anyhow? Are you going to talk to him, is he going to help you talk to Viktor again…” Phichit stopped when he looked at Yuuri’s face and he was shaking it violently back and forth. “What?”

“I… no way, I am not asking him to help me met freaking Viktor Nikiforov! He just said he can’t believe he found me here and then left-”

Yuuri’s frantic whispering was cut off as the teachers emerged and ushered the students inside.

“Holy shit, I can’t think about this right now, Phichit! This freaking drawing is worth 40% of my final grade!” Yuuri moved around Phichit and joined the flow of students entering the room, he went and found a spot near the wall. It was far enough away from the front of the room that he couldn’t hear Chris if he spoke but close enough that he didn’t have to try and squint even with his glasses on.

Mila and Yuri stationed themselves behind and next to Yuuri while Phichit and Ji hovered near the three of them to wait for the teacher’s instructions.

“Alright students, I know you are all very excited that Mr Giacometti was willing to join us today but it is due to his position as a professional and an Alumni of this university that we were lucky enough to get him to join Miss Yang for today’s exercise. I know lots of you felt as if the course guide on this assessment was not detailed enough so let me explain how the next three hours will work, what is expected of you and then what you will be expected to do moving forward, after that, you may ask questions of the teachers around the room if they were not answered.

To begin, this exercise is about understand the human body, how it is draw, how it moves, how important the smaller details on a person are that can change the entire perspective you achieve as an artist. Therefore, Miss Yang and Mr Giacometti will be only wearing their undergarments so you may study the way the muscles flex when a person stands, the way their arms look when they are held up or relaxed at their sides, these models have been instructed to pose for fifteen minutes at a time in a rotation for five poses, we will of course be giving them a proper break in between and we will run the rotation twice.

Now, artists, what is expected of you is this; you must take these real life beings and turn them into your own style, your own story, create a piece that speaks of an emotion, a feeling, there has to be purpose to what you do. The model’s have been instructed to keep their faces expressionless as we have done extensive work on…”

At this point Yuuri had stopped listening, he had already read the guide for this assessment piece at least 100 times and he had a vague idea what he wanted to do, although that was before the playboy in his story became Chris.

_Although, maybe that is even more fitting now… the story of the playboy who used the prettiest girl only to throw her away much like he did to all the rest… although now he throws them away because they can’t satisfy him like a man-_

Yuuri cut off his own train of thought, shaking his head quickly to attempt to expel the idea of Chris doing anything, let alone with a man… _Viktor_. Yuuri’s brain helpfully providing him with the name he hadn’t been able to shake for months now.

Phichit elbowed him in the ribs when he caught Yuuri sighing loudly for what was apparently one too many times in the past five minutes while the teacher continued to babble on.

“Yuuri, you know I get to go up there… I could talk to him for you.” Phichit whispered, ignoring the glare for a student in front of them.

“Phichit, don’t you dare. Leave it alone, we have to work, not play bloody matchmaker.” Apparently Yuuri’s whispering skills were about as good as Phichit’s because he heard the echoes of a snicker coming from Yuri’s table next to him.

“I can’t promise anything Yuuri.” Phichit mumbled as the photographs were told to come forward while the artists choose their medium and they began to work.

The first few rotations went by quickly until they arrived at the fourth one, this one had both model’s facing away from the artists, their hips jutted out on either side, the arms hanging loosely at their sides and their arse’s sticking out a little more than was probably necessary but then Yuuri saw it, Chris’s underwear had writing on it.

 _Thirsty Thursday_.

Yuuri nearly fell out of his chair, Yuuri had seen easily that those were branded Calvin Klein underwear, the material had looked soft and not restricting, not that Yuuri’s eyes had lingered long on his crotch. But now… Yuuri was certain that there was no way Calvin Klein would sell dirty day of the week underwear…

“Their custom made!” Mila squeaked from behind Yuuri, making him jump, no one had spoken in nearly an hour and the break in the silence was terrifying.

“He has custom made innuendo underwear?” Yurio snapped, disbelief clear on his face as he turned and scowled at Mila.

“How else do you explain _Thirsty Thursday_ Calvin Klein underwear, idiot-” Whatever Mila was going to continue with was cut short by the sharp, single laugh coming from the front of the room, the slight shake of Chris’s head made it clear he had heard their conversation in the silence of the classroom and his reply was to simply jut his hip out further, presenting more of his arse.

“This is not happening right now.” Yuuri whined quietly before going back to his work, hiding behind his canvas, again getting caught up in his own work of the shirtless playboy gripping tightly to the beauty with a look of disinterest even though his body said different.

Yuuri was so caught up in his own drawing that he didn’t hear the call for a break, or see his supposed best friend approach the stretching Chris.

***

“Hello there little one, you were standing with the heartbreaker earlier, no?” Chris murmured by way of introduction.

“Ha, umm yes. I was with Yuuri, he’s my best friend. But why are you calling him heartbreaker?” Phichit attempted to act casual, holding his camera in one hand while tilting his head to the side, hand on his hip, trying to act curious even though inside he was drooling over Chris’s abs and arms.

“I believe you know exactly why darlin’. And Yuuuuuri, is that his name?” Chris chuckled, rolling his eyes at Phichit’s guilty face.

“You… you didn’t know his name?” Phichit’s voice was small, Yuuri was going to kill him.

“No, he wouldn’t give it to V, he played this silly game where he said knowing names would ruin the magic of the night or some utter ridiculous play that of course my moron of a best friend went along with more then willingly.” Chris sighed heavily before looking up at Phichit with a smirk, clear mischief brewing in his eyes.

“What’s your name, Cheri?” Chris moved a step closer to Phichit, close enough that a slight breeze would bump them together if Phichit let it, he almost whimpered at the look of life and intrigue sparking in the eyes focused solely on him.

“Umm… Ph-Phichit but… you can call me whatever you like handsome.” Phichit tried to be coy and was rewarded with a chuckle and a thumb that briefly swept the hair from his face before retreating again.

“Phichit, I like it. It suits you. Now Phichit, do you like to play games?”

Phichit didn’t trust his voice enough to speak so he simply nodded as reply.

“Although then, now I can see you’re a fan of my band, do you have ticket’s to our upcoming gig in this area?” Again, Phichit nodded. “Are you bringing Yuuri?” Nod. “Well then, Phichit, I am going to give you this and you will have to return it to me at our after party that night. This necklace is very important to me and I know your school, major and name, so I’ll find you if you don’t show or if you sell it. So, make sure you’re there or I’ll find you. Put your number in this and I’ll text you the details and code to get you in.”

Phichit shakily took the phone and punched in his number before passing it back. The teachers began calling everyone back to begin the rotation again but Phichit was still whirling as Chris lent in and whispered in his ear “Time to play little Chitty, no telling Yuuri of our game, mmkay?”

***

“Have you guys seen Chit? I haven’t seen him since before we got out?” The class had ended and Yuuri had managed to escape with his mostly finished work-outlined before Chris had a chance to find him. He wasn’t really sure why he desperately wanted to avoid the man but something in his gut was telling him to flee as soon as possible.

“His probably hangin’ back to get an autograph or something, a few of them seemed to be bombarding Chris when we left.” Mila shrugged off Yuuri’s worry and took a swig of her coffee, they had decided that after three hours of nothing but concentrating they needed to revive themselves but Phichit hadn’t found them yet.

“I don’t know about you lot but I don’t know if I like any of my pictures.” Ji huffed, flicking through the images on the small display on his camera.

“You can’t judge that till you see them big, you know that, stop doubting.” Phichit mumbled, having appeared at their table out of nowhere as a coffee was brought out to him by a waitress as soon as he was seated.

“Fuckin’ hell, where did you come from Houdini?” Yurio grumbled as Phichit shrugged in response.

“Where were you?” Yuuri asked, looking at his friend suspiciously as he seemed to be avoiding Yuuri’s gaze.

“The hall, I er… tried to talk to Chris but couldn’t cause Isabella took him away, wonder how they know each other, they seemed close, maybe they are dating. I don’t think I ship it, that would be weird. Chris seems too into dicks for that to be the case. Speaking of dicks, how hilarious were Chris’s underwear?”

Mila, Yurio and Ji started talking over each other about the absurdity of “Thirsty Thursday” but Yuuri continued to stare down his best friend. Something was most definitely going on.

After they separated from the other’s and were headed to their dorm room, Phichit had taken it upon himself to fill every waking second of silence with continuous meaningless babble. Yuuri waited for their room door to close before he rounded on him.

“You did something, what did you do Phichit?” Yuuri was angry, he wasn’t sure what had happened but Phichit was definitely acting weird and with Chris hanging around that weirdness could only be linked to him.

“What do you mean, Yuuri? I just did my work, same as you. Although I go to see that thirsty arse up close Yuuri and holy crap pictures do not do it justice, it was beautiful. He is so good looking I can’t ev-“

“Phichit.” Yuuri growled out through clenched teeth.

“Yuuri… it’s okay. I just told him I’m excited for his concert soon and we chatted for a bit. I’m your best friend, I saw how worked up you got with everyone staring at you, I would never do that to you. I promise that everything is going to be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nerdlife4eva - wrote a post about the secrets of all the skaters on tumblr, a shared it on my blog (pandamilo on tumblr) you should read it, it's actually wonderful and so is nerdlife <3  
> I took Chris's secret of owning day of the week underwear that had innuendo's on them and I just had to use it for this model boy. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, i'll follow back  
> let me know what you thought of the chapter <3  
> love love


	4. For the Love of Photography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been too long!!
> 
> Life is actually crazy pants for me right now buuuut the worst of it will be over as of around this time next week soooo I am hoping I will actually be able to update this on a regular basis instead of this sporadic mess of updating I have been doing of late.
> 
> I hope you like the update though <3

“Yuuri, I have something really important to tell you.”

Phichit walked into their room announcing his presence and setting Yuuri’s anxiety on high alert. It had been exactly 16 days and 5 hours since what Phichit had fondly titled “The Thirsty Incident” occurred and ever since that day Phichit had been acting perfectly normal. Too perfect if Yuuri had any to say about it, however, he was yet to catch his supposed friend doing anything untoward.

“What did you do Phichit?” Yuuri sighed, attempted to appear bored and completely fascinated in the textbook on art history he was holding up and pretending to read.

“It is not anything _I_ did Yuuri, it’s you. Well, it happened to you. Well, it’s important because it affects you. I mean, Yuuri there is another song written about you.”

Phichit seemed terrifyingly chirpy about this apparent revelation which was followed instantly by the thunderous clatter of Yuuri’s textbook as it collided with his desk, crushing his note book, knocking over his empty glass and nearly upending the entire rickety table with the sudden weight of the book.

Yuuri had ignored the near disaster to his school work in favour of standing and facing Phichit, wide eyed with his chair now fallen to the floor.

“How can you be sure it’s about me, we aren’t even totally sure that the other one is really about me.” Yuuri was whining pathetically, in a weak attempt to hide his own insecurities. Phichit gave him a look that could be summed up in one word:

_Seriously?_

***

Since before Chris had shown up, Yuuri had attempted to argue all the possible reason’s that _Last Night_ wasn’t about him. The guy Yuuri “slept” with was some other guy with silver hair, it was a coincidence they had both been in Toyko, there are too many people there around New Year’s and an endless list of meaningless excuses. All of which were promptly thrown out the window the minute Chris had first appear in front of him and Yuuri knew it.

Before this however, Yuuri’s main argument to discredit the song being about him was the line ‘ _Then I see a picture of me and you_ ’ because according to Yuuri, he hated picture’s (followed closely by very negative comments on own body which Phichit always shut down fast, Yuuri was disgustingly attractive and it actually annoyed Phichit that his friend couldn’t see it) but Yuuri was adamite there couldn’t be a picture of him with Viktor Nikiforov.

Poor Yuuri was sorely mistake.

Phichit had brought it up on his second day of sporadically and strategically texting the overly flirtatious Chris. There was in fact, _four_ pictures’ of Yuuri with Viktor and they ranged from surprisingly sweet to wank-worthy (if you happened to be that way inclined).

Chris was of course the proud owner and photographer for every single one of them and had been the one to parade them in Viktor’s face the morning he had woken up alone, covered in hickies and feeling like he had been caught in a whirlwind that was who he only knew as “Yuu”.

The first picture that appeared on Phichit’s phone was a brightly laughing Yuuri, his hair mussed, body tangled with Viktor’s as he dropped the older man into a dip, Viktor’s arms rested on Yuuri as he gazed up at him with more affection then Phichit had ever seen from one person and it was all directed straight at Yuuri. Viktor’s hair had been braided, two long side braid’s held it off his face as the rest flowed behind him, almost touching the floor.

The way the were positioned, the way they looked at one another, it was like no one else matter or existed and it took Phichit longer then it should have (as a bloody photograph major, he scolded himself) to notice the packed bodies around them. Those bodies including beautiful icon’s of JJ Leroy, Isabella Yang, Seung-gil and many others but Phichit kept finding himself draw to the couple.

It took him a minute or so to understand what it was that kept drawing him to them.

It was the most emotive Phichit had ever seen Viktor, it wasn’t like Viktor wasn’t an emotive person but he understood it now, the Viktor everyone else knew paled in comparison to this man. He was more breath-taking then ever, how the sexiest man alive could be considered sexier and better in any way was completely beyond Phichit but somehow Yuuri had drawn it out of him.

Phichit responded to Chris with an eloquent series of heart-eyed emojo’s.

The second picture was face on, although it was clear that neither of the people in the picture knew they were being photographed. Yuuri was curled under Viktor’s arm that was slung over his shoulder, Viktor’s face was buried in Yuuri’s hair as he whispered in his ear. The picture showed the upturned corner of Viktor’s lip and his hips presented obviously against Yuuri’s leg. Yuuri himself was flushed red, eyes blown wide and his mouth formed a soft ‘o’ in surprise. It almost seemed like Yuuri was scared of the man murmuring in his ear, that is, if it wasn’t for the arm around his shoulder. Yuuri’s hand was linked tightly with the finger’s dangling over him and his entire body was draw into Viktor’s embrace.

Phichit had texted Chris that he was embarrassed by the squeak he had made at the adorableness of that one.

The third one seemed to be later in the night, Yuuri had his back pressed against Viktor, head resting against his shoulder, shirt completely unbuttoned and one of his hands wound around into the braids on Viktor’s head. Viktor was now also shirtless, body curled protectively around Yuuri, hands gripping tightly to Yuuri’s hips, above the low-hanging jean’s.

Phichit now completely understand Yuuri’s assurance he hadn’t had sex, those were some _tight_ pants.

He told Chris as much.

Chris had replied with a picture of a drum and a sushi roll.

Followed five minutes later by a picture Phichit was fairly sure no one should have, except maybe the individual’s featured in it, let alone have been there to witness it live in the middle of a club.

Yuuri and Viktor were still dancing. Well, it can’t really be called dancing anymore, at this point it was completely sex was clothes on. Someone had apparently put lipstick on Yuuri (Phichit found out later it had actually been JJ, go figure) and Viktor’s entire visible chest and neck were smeared red. Yuuri had his hands thrust into Viktor’s pants, gripping his arse and hip forcing their crotches together. Yuuri’s head was held back by Viktor’s hand that was tugging Yuuri’s hair, forcing Yuuri to press the rest of his body into Viktor’s. Yuuri looked as if he was moaning, face in utter bliss while Viktor added to the constellation of hickies littering Yuuri’s neck and chest, his face buried deep into Yuuri’s exposed neck. There was no empty space between them.

It was erotic.

And gross.

And somehow sweet.

And so fucking hot Phichit nearly had to palm at himself after studying the picture for just a little too long.

Who the fuck was this person?

It was not his Yuuri. Not the anxiety driven, scarred and overly critical of himself boy who Phichit considered his best friend. Although, judging by the photographic evidence and Yuuri’s patchy and very _selective_ memory, Phichit had come to the conclusion that even Yuuri didn’t know this Yuuri.

Although there was something about this Yuuri that made more sense to Phichit then the version he knew. This Yuuri smiled, laughed, danced, dry humped in public… but this Yuuri also looked elated and happy and most definitely and undeniably in love.

 **Phichit** : _Wow, they are actually so in love. And my dick hurts now, thank’s for the warning!_

**Chris:** _Ooooh Chi-Chi, shame I’m not there to help you with that </3 and same, it was soooo much worse in person, I swear, my balls hurt for like half the night._

**Chris:** _See why we need to push them together again, love drunk idiot’s can’t see what’s right in front of them, they need a lil help only we can provide :P_

***

“Fine, show me the damn song Phichit.”

Phichit’s face lit up and he bounded into the room to the dock, plugging his phone in and pressing play. Instantly a child’s voice erupted from their speaker:

“ _Gorgeous”._

Now Phichit knew that Yuuri was completely unaware of any current music, singers, or basically anything _current_ at all so he played the first verse and chorus before stopping and attempting desperately to hide his need to dying on the floor with laughter at the complete confusion written on Yuuri’s face.

“It’s you singing.” Phichit provided simply before immediately pressing play again, the second verse began and Phichit waited for the moment of comprehension to actually dawn on Yuuri’s face.

_You should take it as a compliment that I’m,_

_Talking to everyone here but you, but you, but you._

_And you should think about the consequence of you,_

_Touching my hand in the darkened room, dark room, dark room._

_If you’ve got a girlfriend, I’m jealous of her._

_But if you’re single that’s honestly worse_

_‘Cause you’re so gorgeous it actually hurts, honey, it hurts._

_Ocean blue eyes lookin’ in mine-_

That did it.

Yuuri’s entire face turned bright red, eyes wide and he began rapidly shaking his head back and forth while Phichit completely lost it and crumple to the floor in laughter.

“I hate you! I do not think that about Viktor! I would never sing that to him, oh my god!” Yuuri continued to have an embarrassed stuttering breakdown as Phichit collected himself enough to speak.

“I never said you were singing that to Viktor, Yuuri, you came to that conclusion all on your own, I just said it’s you.” Phichit smirked when Yuuri’s face, neck and upper chest flushed an impossible darker shade of pink.

“You set me up!” Yuuri wailed, covering his face with his hands as Phichit began to cackle.

After they both calmed down a little (and Phichit played the song again, forcing Yuuri to admit he couldn’t help but actually like it) Yuuri went back to studying and Phichit pretending to play games on his phone while he actually texted his new favourite human.

**Phichit:** _Have you listened to Tay-Tay’s new song?_

**Chris:** _Which one Chi-Chi she just bought out an entire album, which I own so the answer will be yes anyway but still._

**Phichit:** _Gorgeous…_

**Chris:** _It’s one of my fav’s from the album, does it hold some significance to you :P_

**Phichit:** _I just made Yuuri listen to it…_

**Phichit:** _I played the first verse and chorus, then paused it, told him it’s him singin and then pressed play again. He admitted he apparently would “never” sing it to Viktor._

**Chris:** _I just spat my drink in JJ’s face… like that was an amazing excuse for it to happen but I also kind of wanted to do it to so thank you for that <3_

**Chris:** _I showed Jay’s your message to stop him screaming at me about making him beer flavoured. He thinks you are brilliant and wants to take you home._

**Chris:** _I told him you are mine and he can just go get some of Issy’s dick._

**Chris:** _He is mad again cause he meant you are adorable but doesn’t want your D. I told him that’s good cause it’s mine <3_

At this point Phichit was hiding his half-hard dick, heated face and erratic heartbeat with the pillow he was curled around. If the flirting was like this over text, Phichit decided he would actually die if he was like this to him in person.

At least with texting or was this almost sexting… Phichit could fain confidence and pressed send to his reply before he could chicken out.

**Phichit:** _Only 13 more days and maybe it can be yours :P_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeous by Taylor Swift   
> Chris and Phichit are like the best/worst besties around. :P
> 
> Poor Yuuri, he is going to have a lot of excitement in his life soon!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @pandamilo 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if the feels takes you <3


	5. For the Love of Isabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Yang, what would any of the boys do without her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sooooo, I have finally finished all my crazy work stuff and can start writing again *literally cries of happiness*   
> I am going to attempt to update consistently now, like maybe once a week or so, this might take a little bit of a hit over Christmas but i'll try to be consistent.   
> I also posted the final chapter to my other fic 'Are You Wearing Anything Under That?' *actually cries of sadness about that*  
> But yes, you may go have a little look at if you are interested.  
> ANYWAY, hope you enjoy this new chapter with some adorable Jjbella

‘Viktor, eventually you will have to get over your obsession.’

‘ _You_ get over your obsession.’ Viktor bit back, pouting and grumbling like a child. JJ sighed at his friend.

When they had first met he knew Viktor had hated him, they were both extreme personalities and that much “ness” in one room was a bit overwhelming. JJ never understood what changed Viktor’s mind but he was glad it had since they were now quite good friends now and Viktor was one of the A.M boys that actually put up with his very self-centred bullshit.

What JJ didn’t know is that it was simply because of the girl that was curled happily under his arm.

JJ might think he is the top shit but Miss Isabella Yang yanked him violently down to earth, because to him, she was larger life and Viktor marvelled at how completely normal his friend seemed when he was with the petite woman.

‘Sorry Vik darling but I don’t think he will ever get over me.’ Isabella giggled when JJ draw her closer into himself and onto his chest, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

‘Come on Vik she is perfection and at least I _know_ the love of my life.’ JJ had meant it teasingly.

Isabella hit JJ on the arm; that was the complete _wrong_ thing to say.

Viktor wailed and fell dramatically back into the couch whining about his beautiful Yuu and if only he knew his real name. Viktor had search desperately for any clues about the love of his life but of course he had come up with nothing and none of his so called “friends” had been particularly helpful except to help him write the music that would back up Viktor’s song that last night in Japan. Although, that had been with a series of teasing and shit talking that still sat sadly in Viktor’s heart.

‘JJ, stop being mean to poor Viktor. I have to go to that silly modelling thing at Uni. I know they only asked me to do it because of Chris but still it will be an interesting experience so I don’t want to be late.’ Isabella kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and patted Viktor on the head before leaving.

Isabella was a professional and working towards joining her boyfriend in the modelling industry, it wasn’t because of him that she chose the profession. Long before she met JJ in a club after he had jumped on stage and sang suggestively, grinding against another beautiful boy, who turned out to be Otabek, Isabella had wanted to be a model.

***

After the performance JJ had sauntered up to her and fired off about how she had enjoyed the show, not really asking her.

Isabella had never seen JJ’s style, never listened to A.M and _hated_ obnoxious guys. The man in front of her was undeniable gorgeous but his brazen personality had rubbed her completely the wrong way and she simply scoffed at him before turning on her heel and going to find a drink.

Otabek had almost fallen on the floor in hysterics, he had never seen JJ so blatantly told to fuck right off without the actual use the words.

JJ had then spent the next hour and a half, not-to-subtly, observing the young woman that had caught his attention. There was something about her, she looked sweet, kind and her smile made JJ wish desperately to be the one putting it on her face like that.

In fact, what he really wished was that that smile was only for him.

After what felt like years of Otabek talking absolute shit about him and having texted the A.M group chat about his ultimate shutdown, JJ had enough.

‘Fuck off, I’m going to talk to her.’ JJ spoke with conviction as he ditched his roommate and headed back towards the bar where the beauty was perched on a barstool.

‘Hi.’ JJ spoke as calmly as he could as Isabella turned to face him, confused briefly before a flat-out _bothered_ expression crinkled her face.

‘Hello.’ Her voice wasn’t impolite but her body language was closed off and seemed to be giving off a slightly aggressive frown to her perfect lips.

‘My name is Jean-Jacques Leroy. I’m sorry about before, that was rude of me.’ Isabella was taken aback by the complete roundabout in mannerisms and tentatively took his offered hand. She watched as a brightness reach the man’s eyes as he took her hand with enthusiasm.

‘Isabella Yang, nice to meet you, Jean.’ They were still slowly shaking hands as JJ stared into her eyes. On complete impulse he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, a quick peck and an auditable squeak of surprise from Isabella later and JJ was again, apologize profusely for he had doing it without permission.

Isabella had laughed at him.

The guy in front of her was the most ridiculous person she had ever met, the blush creeping up his cheeks was too adorable and she found herself wanting him to stay.

He went home with her that night. Nothing happened, he had simply kissed her sweetly and shyly goodnight before he offered her his chest to sleep on. Isabella took it happily.

They had been together ever since and JJ was so wiped it was funny.

***

When she had arrived at the Uni and waded through the hundreds of students waiting to enter the classroom they were using for the art class, something had caught her eye. Just before she entered the door her eyes were drawn to a slight Asian boy with blue rimmed glasses, chocolate eyes, dark hair and a very nervous demeanour.

He looked utterly _ordinary_ and she had no idea why her brain had wanted her to look at him so she simply continued on her way and entered the classroom.

It wasn’t until Chris had entered the classroom a few minutes after her with what appeared to be the biggest shit-eating grin, that realisation had come crashed down on her.

‘No way!’ She had literally yelled it in Chris’ face when he had sauntered up to her and was about to speak.

‘I know right! I found the little heartbreaker! V is actually going to shit-bricks, Issy!’ Chris was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

‘You can’t tell him, you idiot.’ Isabella snapped and Chris simply looked baffled.

‘What the hell are you talking about? Of course I bloody well have to tell that idiot. I found his dream-boy! I deserve some fucking peace, Isabella.’

‘What if this person doesn’t even like Viktor, Christophe? He put in a lot of effort to conceal himself from all of us and I don’t know about you but he looked like a little delicate fawn trapped in headlights, he does not look like the man we meet in the club that night.’

Isabella hated that every single one of the boys she called her best friends, as well her boyfriend were actually as dense as doornails. She sighed before she continued, seeing as Chris still didn’t seem to understand the problem.

‘Christophe, you know better than anyone that Viktor appears like the playboy type but we both know he is lonely and too affectionate and clingy for his own good. He is still in love with the idea of this “Yuu” person he met but can you imagine what it would do to him if he found out that he wasn’t wanted? He is barely holding it together as it is. We are not playing with his heart like that, do you understand me, Giacometti?’

Chris had nodded, knowing some of what she had said was true even if all he wanted to do was kidnap the heartbreaker at the end of class and drop him into Viktor’s lap like the best present of all time.

Chris had resolved to just leaving it be… that was of course until the person who claimed to be the best friend of the man he now knew was called Yuuri, had come asking questions.

There was absolutely no way he could ignore an opportunity like that so beautifully presented to him and he had to admit that the tight little arse of the breath-taking Thai man in front of him was doing things to his underwear.

Isabella had given him an absolute tongue-lashing when they were driving back to his and Viktor’s apartment but he managed to calm her, at least a little, when he explained his plan to her. He promised this was better than playing this pining/waiting game that was tearing Viktor apart and played the best friend card as knowing what was best for Viktor.

Which also meant not telling Viktor who they had found on the job, he would find out everything in due time.

***

Isabella had grumbled to JJ every time she caught Chris texting the little Thai boy who was messing with his own best friend’s love-life but she didn’t push the issue anymore. She knew that it was inevitable that something would happen as soon as that damn sexy dancing man appeared in their lives again but it didn’t stop her fretting.

That was until two days before the concert she would be attending for A.M when she literally walked into him.

***

Yuuri fell backwards onto his butt, sending paper and books flying all around him as he hadn’t been looking where he was going and had slammed into someone.

‘Oh my god! I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking, are you…’ Yuuri’s voice trailed off as he looked up to see the person also on the floor across from him.

Isabella Yang.

The air in his lungs rushed out in an instant and he struggled desperately to pull it back in.

Holy shit! He had to get away, run!

‘Is this me?’ The quiet voice asked looking down at the piece of paper she had picked up from the floor.

It was one of the many slightly different version of his Playboy-Heartbreaker art for his final projected. Yuuri was a perfectionist and had, since that day a few weeks ago, re-done several slightly different versions. Yuuri was actually about to finalise it before handing it in tomorrow, a week early. The one Isabella was holding was the one he had hoped was his final draft, minus some of his colour overlaying.

‘Oh, umm… yes. That is my piece for my final project based on that live class.’ Yuuri stuttered out the words, his blood rushed in his ears and his breathing was still erratic.

_Oh god! She hates it. She is going to be disgusted with how I see her. Of all the people-_

Yuuri’s inner panic attack was cut off by Isabella’s soft voice.

‘It’s beautiful.’ She was running her hand over the image, there was arches and patterned designs framing the couple in the middle of the picture where Isabella stood draped around Chris’ broader, shirtless form. Their bodies were tangled in a sultry embrace but Yuuri had changed his idea slightly upon studying Isabella and Chris together. In his picture both their faces were turned away from one another, contorted into a combination of boredom, disinterest and sadness. In his mind they were lovers who had the passion for one another but none of the adoration and love that they both desperately craved.

‘They both look so sad and longing… This is amazing. You have a real talent, I never imaged myself like that… and Chris…’ She almost snorted out a laugh, the idea that Chris would ever be wrapped around any woman like that was laughable but the idea that the woman was her made her want to start crying in hysterical laughter.

‘I-er… umm. Thank you.’ Yuuri was bright red, shoulders hunched with his hands fisted in his lap as Isabella finally looked up from his picture and towards his face. He lifted his head slightly to meet her gaze.

She studied him with a blank expression for a full minute before she began to speak.

‘You have the same look he wears.’ Yuuri literally flinched, who did this person think she was? What the hell did that even mean?

‘Excuse me?’ Yuuri was starting to get a little angry. He hated being around people he didn’t know but first she touches and studies his work without asking (granted it is _of her_ so he gave her some leeway there but still) and now she was telling him he had a _look_.

‘The sadness, the loneliness… It’s the same as Viktor.’

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he felt his heart beat stutter almost to a stop. Did she just say Viktor? Did she just compare him to Viktor Nikiforov? And say they were both lonely?

‘Damn it, I really hate it when Chris is right.’ Isabella grumbled before getting to her knees and beginning to gather up Yuuri’s papers into a neat pile with his books and offering it back to him. Yuuri still hadn’t moved, he had merely watched her gather his things for him feeling the fear and confusion coming off him in waves.

‘I know you might not believe it but he is just as fragile as you are, I believe. When… if you ever see him again, don’t shut him down so easily. Give him a chance? I think you both deserve it.’ Isabella placed the collection of papers and books into Yuuri’s hands and left before Yuuri had time to form any kind of response.

_What in the actually **fuck** just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guessss what's coming!
> 
> I know you probably thought it might be this chapter but I needed to get this out there, Yuuri was meant to meet Isabella last chapter but damn Chris and Chi's flirting got in my way so it didn't happen, sorry!   
> The concert will be next chapter! I promise and there are a few little surprises planned so yaaaaaaay.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed sassy, bossy Issy and some Jjbella because I just like them together and think they are cute lil munchkins who deserve love. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @pandmilo  
> Your kudos and comments fuel my writer heart so even if you just mash the keyboard, I will appreciate the hell out of it <3


	6. For the Love of Concerts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A.M Concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, it's here and it's LOOOOONG. like twice as long as my usual chapters because, look that's just what had to happened XD  
> Also, this is the AM playlist (now that we are getting closer to the end in real time I am updating and just making one big playlist with everything) so this is that https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/3JBLGpbn7kB8cymz5ELOuG?si=HHyoeloORxOW2VLPBgGekw

‘You seriously can’t expect me to wear this.’

Yuuri was standing in front of the full body mirror Phichit had propped up in the corner of their room. Phichit stood behind the extremely uncomfortable looking Yuuri, feeling extremely proud of his handiwork – Yuuri looked hot.

So hot that Phichit had told Chris that Viktor might actually pass out from how quickly the blood was going to rush from his head to his dick when he saw him again. Chris had pleaded for a picture which Phichit had sneakily taken while Yuuri was preoccupied fretting.

Yuuri was wearing leather high-waisted short shorts and had chucked an absolute fit when he first saw them because he had seen the tag and they were, in fact, from a sex shop. Phichit had literally argued Yuuri into them but it worked and they made Yuuri’s arse look drool worthy. Yuuri was wearing his (secretly) favourite shoes which wear black converse that went up his leg to just above his knees and the white of the laces contrasted nicely with the leather of his pants.

Yuuri’s top was a crop-top that only actually exposed a small strip of Yuuri’s stomach because of how high the shorts went up his stomach. The top itself was a deep blue which matched Yuuri’s glasses. It had a wide neck which made the left side constantly slip down Yuuri’s shoulder and almost exposed his nipple. However, the real reason Yuuri was concerned about wearing this outfit, he had come to accept that just maaaybe the shorts looked alright, was what was written on the shirt.

彼をファック

Fuck him.

Yuuri’s shirt literally said the works ‘fuck him’ in Japanese. Yuuri was secretly impressed that Phichit was actually able to find stuff like that’s, impressed and terrified for his own sanity and safety for that matter.

‘Yuuri, you’re fine. We are in America, there is no way there is going to be more then a handful of people who are possibly going know what that shirt says – it’s a secret just for us.’ _And Chris, that man is a language wizard, I still need to find out where the hell he found that shirt._

Phichit had “forgotten” to mention that that shirt had been hand-picked by Chris and shipped to Phichit for Yuuri to wear today.

_Speak of the devil._

Phichit pulled out his phone to read the text from Chris.

 **Chris** : Holy shiiiiiit that boy is damn fine! But it still doesn’t hold a candle to what your wearing, show me? :P

 **Phichit:** No way! The longer the wait the sweeter the reward, baby. <3

Phichit had become more confident the longer he spent talking to the flirty model and Phichit was finding it more and more difficult to deny that he liked more then just Chris’s body – he was sweet, funny, a complete horn-dog but he was also intelligent, opinionated and respectful when it really counted.

 _I’m a goner_. Phichit almost groaned out loud to himself.

Yuuri was staring at Phichit through the mirror and he had to admit that they both actually looked decent, rude writing aside of course. Phichit had done their make-up with light glittery eye shadow and was wearing pants that matched Yuuri’s with small bright green converse. His strappy crop top was made by himself specifically for tonight and was covered in glittery letter that said “A.M Groupie” and showed off the belly ring he had gotten for himself yesterday.

Phichit and Yuuri had been too pre-occupied staring at themselves in the mirror to notice that their door had been opened, revealing Mila, Yuri and Ji, until Mila spoke up.

‘Fucking hot stuff boys.’

Yuuri turned, wide open and arms coming to wrap around the small patch of his exposed stomach.

‘He looks fucking great, aye?’ Phichit was beaming at Mila for complimenting Yuuri and admiring his friends own outfits. They didn’t look as flashy as Phichit’s own shirt but cute non-the-less with everyone in shorts.

‘I see we have all been in a mosh before.’ Ji said quietly, no one was wearing anything that was really appropriate for the weather but the awareness of how disgustingly hot it got when you were in a moshpit had obviously driven everyone’s attire choices.

‘Let’s do pre-show shots.’ Yuri seems to magically be holding a bottle of vodka and a small stack of plastic shot glasses.

‘How did you even get that, you aren’t 21 yet.’ Yuuri stuttered out, staring at the smaller, angrier Yuri.

‘I’m Russian.’

Apparently, that was a valid response as everyone took a shot, followed by a second straight after and Yuuri felt the familiar stinging in this throat and slight fog in his brain. Two was enough, they needed to leave anyway if they wanted to get there early to line up and see the pre-show: Sara something-a-rather.

***

When they finally got into the concert hall it wasn’t as big as Yuuri had expected it to be and with even less people then Yuuri figured there should be for a band like A.M.

‘It will fill. It’s cause that chick is on before them and not as many go to supporting acts. Dick fucking move if you as me.’ Yuri was sticking everyone together like glue and herding their small group into what he deemed would be a good spot to watch from. Yuri had been to a number of concerts and probably knew better than most of them, so they listened to his instructions.

‘If someone you don’t want grinds on you, move away, or “accidently” elbow ‘em in the stomach, works too. Don’t loose sight of at least one of us at any time, if we all have to fucking hold hands, so be it. Go piss and get a drink or whatever you want _now_ because once this shit starts we aren’t leaving this mosh till the end.’

Everyone had agreed and were now huddled together slightly off centre, about ten rows back from the front of the stage. Yuuri did think it was fairly good, they could see the set up of the stage and none of their vision would really be blocked of any of the singers.

When the supporting act came out, they cheered, it’s what you do, but Yuuri was slightly stuck admiring her – even from his extremely boy orientated sexuality, this girl was pretty.

She wore clothes that completely offset her tanned skin and her hair was so long Yuuri could see it singing around her butt. She had pinned her hair behind he ears so it wouldn’t fall into her face but it hung around her shoulders and back with a definitive swish. She wore converse similar to Yuuri’s with fishnet stockings and denim short shorts and a singlet that showed off her fluorescent pink bra underneath the white of her shirt.

When she stepped up to the microphone with an acoustic guitar and smiled, Yuuri hear Mila’s stuttered gasp and the grip on his hand tightened slightly, when he turned to look at his friend, Mila looked as if she was about to fall over.

‘Yuuri, am I dead? I think I might actually be in love. Holy f-ing hell that girl is beautiful.’ Yuuri attempted not to laugh at Mila, she was extremely open about her sexuality – “any-hot-human-she-could-get-her-hands-on”, but never had Yuuri heard Mila say anyone was beautiful.

And then Sara started talking.

‘Hi all you lovely humans, I know you are really hear for all those pretty boys-’ the girl paused to let the crowds screaming die down at the mention of A.M, ‘-but they asked me to open for them and I’m so honoured I could seriously cry. But anyhow, my name’s Sara and I hope you like my stuff.’ She gave a little giggle to the audience before she started counting and lightly strumming her guitar.

_I got too many people I got left to prove wrong_

_All those motherfuckers been too mean for too long_

_And I’m so sick of crying, yeah_

_Darling, what’s it for?_

_I could fight forever, oh, but life’s too short-_

Her voice was melodic and pretty, even when she was swearing and singing a song that hit a little too close to home for Yuuri that he was fairly sure this girl was singing the anthem of his soul.

‘Yep, it’s official, I love her.’ Mila whispered frantically in Yuuri’s ear, making him giggle a little before he could actually respond.

‘I might have to fight you for her.’

Mila pulled away from Yuuri to simply respond to him with her face contorted in utter disbelief and betrayal before the girl’s song ended and she stepped back from her microphone. She passed off her guitar to a stage hand and was passed what would have had to have been a custom-made keytar, it was grey with rainbow keys and it was slung over her shoulder like it belonged against her body.

When she began singing this song Yuuri could feel the difference, her confidence was more obvious and she appeared more relaxed.

_Sunday, wake up, give me a cigarette_

_Last night’s love affair is looking vulnerable in my bed_

_Silk sheet, blue dawn, Colgate, tongue warm_

_Won’t you quit your crying? I can’t sleep._

_One minute I’m a little sweetheart and next minute you are an absolute creep-_

Yuuri had already decided he was going to go home and listen to all of this girl’s music. Her voice was beautiful and all of her lyrics were raw and so utterly _human_ that he thought even if he didn’t like a song of hers he would probably buy it anyway just so she could have the money for it.

Before her next song she told a short story and Yuuri saw the look on Yuri’s face that he had to tug the small boy into his side but knew better then to actually say anything.

‘Sometimes… sometimes we make bad decisions in life… We are of course, all only human. But we stay in relationships that we shouldn’t because they feel _safe_ , because they are _familiar_ , because they feel _real_ … or sometimes it’s because we don’t feel like we can get out of their grasp. Maybe we think they love us when they are everything that doesn’t… but we stay, we stay because that’s what we have always done… this song is the plea, the plea of escaping the inescapable.’

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I’ll still feel you here ‘till the moment I’m gone_

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains-_

Yuuri could feel the slight shake in Yuri’s shoulder as a single tear rolled down his friend’s face, it was terrifying.

Yuuri had never seen so much vulnerability plainly painted on Yuri’s face and somehow all his hostility, snarky remarks and bitterness made complete sense. Here was someone who had to build a wall around themselves to shut out their own vulnerability, even from themselves.

It was all too familiar for Yuuri and he crushed Yuri’s body closer to his own, pleading his own feelings could wash away the sickening feeling that was covering Yuri completely… and Yuuri thought he had when he saw the light fill Yuri’s eyes but when the screaming continued longer then seemed reasonable Yuuri tore his gaze away from Yuri to look at the stage.

Otabek Altin.

Otabek Altin was now standing on stage next to Sara and of all things… waving shyly at the audience who were going absolutely mental at his presence.

Suddenly Yuri’s light made a lot more sense and Yuuri had to laugh at his friends’ ability to flip from crying to bouncing up and down screaming his head off in excitement.

‘Surprise!’

Sara screamed above the crowd and they began to quiet so she could speak. ‘Yep so here is the real secret to my success. Bek’s is a fantastic Dj and he is the man behind my other songs music. The man who found me, singing in a dingy club and helped me to where I am today, so get ready for some collaborative art now.’ Sara stuck out her tongue when she was finished speaking and Otabek laughed at her before turning and standing behind an elaborate array of equipment.

The next four songs that Sara and Otabek played together were brilliant and gave the audience even more of the pretty girl’s character. She sung of individuality, acceptance, bravery, sexuality and girls, so many intimate details about Sara’s relationships with girls but it made Yuuri feel envious of the affection and commonality she appeared to share with her partners, it was beautiful.

And the girl affection was definitely not lost on the puddle of a mess that Mila had become.

‘Alright beautiful humans, even though I could play for you all night feeding off your love and affections-’ the crowd started screaming, the people coming late had mostly filled the arena now and Yuuri found himself pressed forward further, feeling hotter and the excitement in the room was making his very body feel like it was buzzing. ‘-I do need to let these arse’s… I mean Arse _Models_ play for you so this will be my last song. I hope you like it.’

She smiled brightly and began simply playing a soft melody before she began singing.

_She says I smell like, safety and home_

_I named both of her eyes, forever and please don’t go._

_I could be your morning sunrise, all the time, all the time_

_This could be good, this could be good._

_I can’t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to_

_She keeps me warm…_

Then all of a sudden, a male voice started singing and the entire audience seemed stunned into silence before everyone erupted into screaming when three lines in, he appeared, JJ.

_When I was in the 3 rd grade I thought that I was gay_

_Cause I could draw, my uncle was and I kept my room straight._

_I told my mom, tears rushing down my face._

_She’s like, “Jay, you’ve loved girls since before Pre-K!”-_

Through-out the course of the song, calling for equality and love, the A.M boys joined Sara on stage, singing their own verse. Viktor was last to appear, and in Yuuri’s very biased opinion, with the most potent of verses.

_And a certificate on paper, isn’t gonna solve it all,_

_But it’s a damn good place to start_

_No law’s gonna change us, we have to change us._

_Whatever god you believe in, we come from the same one._

_Strip away the fear, underneath it’s all the same love_

_About time that we raised up-_

Yuuri suddenly became extremely aware of his own vulnerability. Here he was, in a shirt that literally said to fuck him, a few feet away from the man he _may_ have spent a night with and a man who was so good looking in person it was worrying to Yuuri because for a minute he thought he might be dreaming.

Phichit pinched him, as if he had read his mind and then leaned in to whisper in Yuuri’s ear.

‘Stop eye-fucking your lover and let loose. This is meant to be fuuuuun, Yuuri.’

Yuuri laughed, tearing his eyes from Viktor’s tight light blue skinny’s and look at his friends’ face. Phichit was beaming, even though Yuuri swore he saw Chris literally winked in their direction, Yuuri palmed it off as a coincidence, that man _is_ flirting-incarnate.

Sara took a bow after the song finished and the band gave her a group hug before she exited the stage, it was actually adorable and Yuuri wanted to swoon a little. They then got into their first song, which Phichit had guessed correctly would be Glad You Came.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts, is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I’m glad you came._

It did its job, the crowd was officially hyped; screaming, singing and swooning by the time the song ended with Viktor smirking out at the crowd and Chris having already taken off his shirt, revealing the distinct marks of lipstick littering his chest.

Everyone figured with the lip marks on display already that their second song would be ‘She looks so perfect’ but instead the first note made Yuuri want to evaporate into thin air.

_Last Night._

There was a very big difference between thinking Viktor looked vulnerable and sad anytime he sung this song while viewing it through a tiny phone screen or on his laptop, it was a completely different experience seeing it in person.

Viktor’s face was painted in vulnerability even when the lyrics sound fun and lively. He didn’t bound around the stage, swinging his hips, jumping around and singing like their first song. He used the mic stand and swayed while he sung the lyrics with passion and longing that was definitely _not_ lost on Yuuri.

When the song ended Viktor stopped for a second looking at his feet, the band around him riffed and played off each other for a few beats, appearing to give Viktor time to pull himself back together. When he looked up again he was smiling, a smile Yuuri now realised, wasn’t real… and then he spoke.

‘Helloooooo! We are soooo glad you came! It’s going to be a brilliant night with all of your screams to feed our collective ego-’ the audience responded to the joke with louder screams and Yuuri was jerked forward with the crowd surge. ‘You know… you all look sooooo perfect…’ Viktor ended his sentence with the first riff for She Look’s So Perfect and they were off, playing the song and peeling off their shirts, showing off their lipstick marks and low hanging skinny jeans.

It was an array of deliciousness that distracted Yuuri from his previous wallowing worry about Viktor’s fakeness.

Yuuri was living.

The A.M boys were true showman. They knew how to work their individuality, as well as the crowd. They knew what made them look good (not that looking good could ever be an issue for five literal _models_ ) but they used their own niches to play to their audience while also being ridiculous talented.

They played Fantastic Baby next and Yuuri was seriously concerned Phichit might pass out from how much he was screaming in the beginning. He ended up sing/screaming the entire song while using Yuuri’s shoulders and push himself higher as he bounced up and down constantly, if Yuuri wasn’t trying so hard not to fall over while laughing, he might have been annoyed that Phichit was using his like a human spring board.

The rest of the concert went by in a blur of adrenaline, screaming, singing, laughing, shoving and dancing. It was exhilarating and Yuuri didn’t think he had had more fun in his entire life. By the time A.M was exiting the stage (for the first time) Yuuri was _covered_ in glitter, flicks of streamers, sweat and only one person had groped his arse. Although, Yuuri was fairly sure it had been Phichit as a joke but he wasn’t totally sure and honestly didn’t really care.

When the band had left the stage and the audience were chanting “Encore! Encore!” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and began ducking his way through the crowd, surging himself and Yuuri forward towards the stage. Yuuri was panicking slightly and resisted a little but knew with one glance from Phichit that they were going to that railing for this encore whether Yuuri wanted to or not.

Just as they finally pushed their way to the front, the audience erupted into screams again. The boys coming back on as Chris grinned into his mic and started talking.

‘Ohh they missed us already!’

Which of course caused more screaming as the boys straighten themselves and got ready for their encore song.

_I talk a lot of shit when I’m drinking, baby_

_I’m known to go a little too fast._

_Don’t mind all my friends, I know they’re all crazy_

_But they’re the only friends that I have_

_I know I don’t know you_

_But I’d like to skip the small talk and romance,_

_That’s all I have to say so, baby-_

Viktor stopped singing mid-sentence.

The other boys were still going so it wasn’t show stopping or terrible but to anyone looking and close enough, Viktor’s entire being had morphed into a frozen state of astonishment.

He was staring directly at Yuuri who couldn’t do much besides stay exactly the way he was, bent slightly over the railing, eyes wide and scanning Viktor’s face with a mixture of terror, longing and excitement.

Viktor caught himself when the chorus started and began singing again, strumming his guitar to the music but never removing his eyes from Yuuri’s face.

It took majority of the song for Yuuri to find the courage to give Viktor a half smile which turned into a full smile followed closely by laughter when Viktor responded to it. Viktor smiled back at Yuuri’s half smile and it brightened his entire face as he began bounding up and down on the spot, beaming at Yuuri and singing louder and with more passion then Yuuri was sure he had sung with all night.

Who was this person?

He was too bright and brilliant all at once and it was utterly infectious.

Yuuri was completely oblivious to the exchange happening directly next time him, he was too caught up in everything that was Viktor.

Phichit had watched Yuuri and Viktor through-out the song, not really paying much attention to the concert, simply observing. But when he was Yuuri smile and watched Viktor morph from a fake-looking, animated version of himself to a being of pure joy in a fraction of a second, his eyes immediately flickered to Viktor’s right.

Chris was laughing, he had stopped singing to almost keel forward in laughter and when Phichit looked at him, he smiled broadly and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Phichit.

When the song ended the audience erupted into screams and Viktor took a step towards Yuuri but Chris and JJ we on him in a matter of seconds. There was no way Viktor mounting off the stage and attacking an audience member was going to go down in anyway that could be either good or covered well. So Chris simple pointed at his own eyes, then Phichit’s, then his own eyes again before him and JJ literally dragged Viktor, almost screaming, off the stage.

Yuuri was dazed, the blood still pounded deafeningly loud in his ears and he couldn’t stand still. He turned to Phichit when he felt the tug on his arm.

‘HOLY SHIT PHICHIT! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED.’

‘I believe we have a party to attend.’

Mila, Yuri and Ji had appeared out of thin air next to them in the exiting crowd and Ji was grinning broadly at Yuuri as he spoke.

‘What party?’ Yuuri asked, still in a state of shock

He couldn’t get the feel of Viktor’s eyes on him out of his head, the smile on Viktor’s face and the way Viktor’s excitement at seeing Yuuri had felt like a wave pouring out of him. Yuuri ended up having to ask Ji to repeat himself.

‘Come Yuuri, you’ll see.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastards by Kesha  
> Obsession by Marina and the Diamonds  
> Gravity by Sara Bareilles  
> She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert  
> Same Love by Macklemore  
> Glad You Came by The Wanted  
> Can We Dance by The Vamps
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! It took me longer then normal to write because it was so long XD It was super fun to write though!!! and I made a moodboard thing specifically that you can find on my tumblr if you feel like it. <3  
> Follow me on tumblr @pandamilo
> 
> Thanks for feeding my ego with your kudos and comments =D xx


	7. For the Love of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight panic attack - warning.
> 
> Fluff - disgusting, teeth-rotting fluff and arsehole friends :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, when I set out to write this. There was about 1638527153 things that needed to happen but as you can see (it's already over 3000 words which is longer then my norm) this didn't happen as smoothy as I planned. Therefore, be prepared for a few chapters to be about the events of this party.  
> Enjoy~  
> Also, the songs from the party are on this combine playlist now. https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/3JBLGpbn7kB8cymz5ELOuG?si=7R1xN4pJRU2Izpyk__i4KA

**Chris (10:05pm)** _I hope you are nearly here Chi-Chi darling, V is not holding it together particularly well – it took three of us to drag him into our car to leave the arena._

**Chris (10:27pm)** _Let me know if you have any issue’s getting here darlin’, sometimes people say it’s hard to find my place._

**Phichit (10:28pm)** _WAIT. I thought we were headed to like a party somewhere, are you saying we are headed to yours and Viktor’s apartment?! :O :O_

**Phichit (10:31pm)** _I feel like maybe I should tell Yuuri before we just show up at your HOUSE – otherwise I think he may actually kill me :/_

**Chris (10:31pm)** _Yeah, our apartment! :D … Viktor Nikiforov has now locked himself in our music room -_- … when I knocked he scream “I’m never coming out” … I think he has regressed o.O #sendhelp #well-need-Yuuri_

**Chris (10:32pm)** _There is nothing stopping you from telling Yuuri dear, V won’t come out so we can’t tell him, Issy is trying to get him to open the door… Or maybe I’ll just wait and Yuuri can tell V himself that he’s in our house XD_

**Chris (10:32pm)** _How far away are you beautiful? (I didn’t get a chance to say you look drop dead gorgeous and I think I need your shirt) ;P_

**Phichit (10:35pm)** _Taxi driver says two minutes :P_

***

Yuuri had just gotten out of the taxi when they arrived at what he had just been informed was in fact Viktor-fucking-Nikiforov’s _house_ and Yuuri couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry, run away or throw up.

Since getting out of the taxi thirty seconds ago and continuing to stand on the sidewalk, staring at the apartment building in front of them, Yuuri had decided on none of the above and instead was struggling desperate not to begin hyperventilating.

Phichit was next to him, gripping tightly to his shoulder to ground him, taking slow, exaggerated breathes in and out – forcing Yuuri to mimic them and focus on Phichit’s word vomit that always brought him back to earth, no one could ramble like Phichit.

‘Yuuri, breathing. Yep, that’s right, breathing in and out. Yuuri look at me. We do not have to go into this house, well _I_ do, but _you_ do not. I can call you a taxi and you can go home. But Yuuri I _need_ you to listen to me first. Inside that house there is a boy, a boy just like you. He has likes and dislikes, fears and stress, all the things that make us human he has them too and one of those things is a serious crush on another boy he met one night at a club… he was told his name was Yuu and to that boy, Yuu was it. The new beginning that made all those bad human things not feel so bad. That boy liked Yuu, for everything he saw and really wants to meet that boy again. Yuuri, you owe it to yourself to see him again. I saw you at that concert and no matter what you decide to do I want you to think about how it felt when Viktor looked at you like that.’

Yuuri’s breathing had calmed and he did as he was told.

He thought about what it had felt like to have Viktor’s eyes on him, in that moment when it felt like time had stood still. It made Yuuri’s stomach feel fuzzy and his brain feel light. In those liquid blue eyes that felt like they could take Yuuri out to sea, he felt longing, not for sex or anything raw, animalistic longing, but real longing.

The kind you see in the way old married couples look at each other when they still have breakfast together every morning even after 50 years of marriage.

The kind you see when no one else in the world exists but that one person and they are all yours.

The kind you see when no one can make them smile like you can.

The kind that makes him want to climb on that stage and be enveloped in Viktor’s arms because that was the only place in the world he belonged.

Before Yuuri even knew what he was doing, he was walking towards the apartments. Phichit was right – he needed to see Viktor. He needed to know if this feeling was real.

***

The buzz at their door made Chris fly out of his sprawled position on his couch and scamper to their door, he almost laughed when he saw the tiny display for their front door.

Phichit had pressed the button and was taking up the majority of the screen, looking directly into the camera and smiling sweetly. Behind him was Yuuri, looking extremely nervous, eyes darting all around with his hands fisted into a tight ball in front of himself. The other three were hanging back slightly but Chris could still tell they all seemed excited, albeit nervous.

_The poor little babies are in for some interesting times tonight._

Chris buzzed them up without saying a word, opening his door and waiting for them to appear in the hallway. Viktor and Chris had one of the two apartments on the top floor of the building, it was sound proofed since they were musicians and had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, three balconies, a living room and a kitchen.

Due to Chris and Viktor having utterly different tastes in most things, particularly home décor, their house is what you would call a… cluster fuck of clashing concepts, but everyone who had ever been there said it perfectly summed up Chris and Viktor’s friendship and just rolled with it.

Chris couldn’t help but smile when he saw the little group of people walking towards him, especially when he caught the sight of Phichit’s broad grin at seeing Chris waiting for them.

‘Hi Cheri! And Chittie’s little entourage.’ Chris beamed at Phichit, who was brave enough to step forever, wrapping his arms around Chris’ neck and hugging him tightly before retreating to Yuuri’s side again.

‘We are in no way this arsehole’s back-up, Moron.’ The small blonde-haired boy glared at Chris, barging passed with the red-haired woman in tow and wandering into the apartment.

‘Not polite enough to say hello but takes off his shoes before entering?’ Chris laughed, a real laugh. Who the hell were these people?

‘Hi, I’m Guang Hong Ji, most people just call me Ji… it’s lovely to meet you Christophe, thank you for inviting us to your home.’ The small shy boy extended his hand to Chris slowly before he looked up and made eye contact with a small smile on his precious face.

‘Hey Ji! It’s lovely to meet you. Please come on in and darlin’, just call me Chris.’ He finished the sentence with a wink.

Ji nodded and made his way inside with a slight glance back to Yuuri who hadn’t spoken or moved since they arrived at the door, he honestly didn’t think anymore blood could possibly drain from Yuuri’s face before he was just going to faint in a heap on the ground.

_Hold it together, Yuuri._

‘Now, if it isn’t the little heartbreaker… I saw you enjoyed our show tonight.’

Yuuri’s head snapped up, eyes wide and a slight shake to his hands before he shook his head and looked Chris straight in the eyes with more determination then Phichit had ever seen before.

‘Hello Chris, my name is Yuuri Katsuki… Please t-tell me where he is…’ Phichit almost laughed but held back, Yuuri was so confident until the end and then his voice had turned small and his eyes had dropped to the floor again.

‘Nice to finally officially meet you, Yuuri Katsuki. The idiot you are currently seeking has locked himself in our music room and refuses to come out… he thinks we kept you from him, we haven’t had the chance to explain that we were bringing you here.’ Chris sighed heavily and completely missed the death glare Yuuri shot Phichit at the betrayal and simply gestured for the two to follow him. 

***

Viktor was curled up with Makkachin in their music room. It was one of his favourite places just to _be_ because it was cluttered in all their instruments, lyrics and music sheets littered almost every surface. The walls were absolutely plastered in posters, lyric ideas they hadn’t used yet, polaroids and anything else anyone in the band deemed “wall worthy”.

Viktor was sitting on his pink beanbag with Makkachin whining in his lap, she was a bright thing and always knew when Viktor was upset even if he wasn’t outwardly crying. Right now, Viktor felt like he was in a state of shock. When he saw that perfect face staring up at him on stage he thought his brain had become so desperate that he had imagined it, but when that perfection had smile, Viktor was certain his heart was going to erupt and he would have died perfectly happy in that moment.

He could hear Isabella attempting to coax him out of the room but he thought if he saw Leo, JJ or Chris right now he was actually going to punch them in the face. He knew everything they had said to him had been right - that he couldn’t stage dive into the stranger’s arms, that waiting for him would have been futile, that looking for him in the crowd was asking for trouble… – that didn’t mean he couldn’t hate them for it anyway.

Viktor picked up his guitar and began strumming the cords to Last Night. Feeling the familiar sadness and joy he always felt anytime he sung it. He swore he could hear that beautiful strangers accented voice mumbling his nam-

_Holy shit that’s not in my head._

Viktor tripped over a mic stand and nearly slammed his face into the wall as he dove from the beanbag to the door. After a series of swears and near ankle breaking trips, Viktor flung open to door and almost started crying at the sight of him.

‘Y-Yuu… you’re in my house.’

‘Hi Viktor.’ It was a tiny smile, he seemed small and desperately nervous, like Viktor could practically feel it coming off him in waves.

‘I-I I can’t believe you’re here.’ Viktor laughed at himself, he felt like a complete idiot. ‘Hi.’

‘Viktor… can I come in?’ The boy was picking at his nails with his head down, voice small and Viktor was desperately fighting the urge to throw himself at him and kiss his face till he begged him to stop.

‘Of course, you can.’ Apparently, all his friends weren’t stupid enough to be around right now and Yuuri was completely alone in the hallway, the problem being that now that Viktor had closed the door, him and his dream boy were completely alone.

The headbutt to his hand let Viktor know that wasn’t quiet the case as he ran his fingers through his dog’s fur, watching as the love of his life began shifting from foot to foot.

‘Yuuri…’

‘Pardon?’ Viktor hadn’t expected him to say that.

‘My name Viktor… it’s Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.’ Viktor felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest and into this boy’s arms.

‘Yuu-ri. Clever little one.’ Viktor laughed at the almost name he had been given months ago. ‘It’s lovely to finally meet you, Yuuri.’ Viktor smiled and tilted his head, hoping he could get the boy to look at him.

Makkachin barked.

‘You-you have a dog… isn’t that the dog from your-’ Yuuri’s entire face turned the colour of tomato’s in an instant and Viktor giggled a little, taking pity on the poor boy by pretending he didn’t know Yuuri meant Makka was the dog from his ad.

‘This is Makkachin, she’s my baby. Go on Makka.’ Makkachin looked at Viktor before approaching Yuuri, walking timidly, Viktor had never seen her not straight-up tackle someone to the ground, it was adorable to watch.

Yuuri crouched and extended his hand as Makkachin pushed her head into it. Yuuri scratched her head a little before he was coo-ing, saying how pretty she was and then it happened.

‘Oh my god! Makka, get off of him.’ Viktor was frantic, calling and pulling Makkachin off a cackling Yuuri who was now sprawled on the floor, face covered in dog slobber. ‘I am so sorry Yuuri, I should have warned you.’

‘She’s as extra as her owner.’ Yuuri laughed before he slapped a hand over his mouth, utterly in shock at his own words.

Viktor started laughing now, a real hysterical laugh, tripping over the same mic stand as before which ended with both Yuuri and Viktor on the floor, laughing with Makkachin barking excitedly before flopping on top of Viktor.

‘You spoil her, don’t you?’ They had settled a little and were still laying on the floor, faces inches apart, smiling at one another as Viktor absently patted the dog on his chest.

‘Probably.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Yuuri blurted before he could stop himself, Viktor looked at him utterly baffled.

‘Why are you sorry? My dog attached you.’

‘No… not about that… about everything else. A-about that… that night. That I didn’t tell you my name, that I ran away… that I-I don’t really remember what happened between us Viktor.’

Viktor felt the weight of Yuuri’s words hit him like a tone of bricks and he sucked in a shaky breath before he tried to speak.

‘Yuuri… it’s okay.’ Viktor took a chance, sliding his arm away from his own body and taking Yuuri’s hand in his, Yuuri let the contact happen with only a hint of hesitation so Viktor continued. ‘Do you want me to tell you, Yuuri?’

If Yuuri was to speak he knew that it would have come out as a garbled mess because his heart was racing from the softness of Viktor’s hand on his and the fact that Viktor’s thumb was rubbing affectionately on the back of his hand was already too much for him so he simply nodded.

‘We went to that club after our concert… Bek’s was doing a surprise Dj job for a few hours and we simply stayed there after his gig because the atmosphere was fun and we hadn’t really been recognised. I first saw you tearing up the dancefloor with Chris but anytime he attempted to make a move to touch you, you pulled away… It was hilarious by the way. Poor Chris was utterly devastated when you literally came flying over to me and threw your arms round my neck and asked me to dance with you.’ Viktor laughed a little at the memory and the look of embarrassment that was obvious on Yuuri’s face.

‘Don’t worry, I was utterly taken by you. Chris told me later that he wanted to introduce me to you and apparently that’s why he kept attempting to get closer to you but I mean… believe what you like, the man loves sex. Anyhow, we spent the entire night dancing and umm… making out, hmm g-grinding and the likes. Then you asked if you could stay in my room because you couldn’t remember where you were staying… I probably should have said no, we were both pretty wasted but I didn’t want you to go… so I said yes and when we got there you said you had never…nevermind… we didn’t do anything besides kiss a little when we got back to my room and then you slept on my chest… when I woke up, you were gone.’ The sadness still coloured Viktor’s telling of the story’s end, even with Yuuri with him now, it still devastated him that it had happened at all.

‘I’m really sorry Viktor… but um, I’m here n-now…’ Yuuri looked like he wanted to say something else but couldn’t bring himself to, Viktor couldn’t take it a second longer.

‘Yuuri, please let me date you… I really want to take you out, do it properly this time… I would also love to kiss you but-but I will not do that until you are ready. I just want you to give me a chance to know you… to be around you… then maybe to kiss you.’ Viktor’s words came pouring out of him in about two seconds flat and he held his breath as he watched Yuuri’s face become impossibly redder.

‘You… maybe I’m ready now.’

Viktor searched Yuuri’s eyes but saw nothing but slight fear and curiosity. He moved slowly, shifting onto his side, forcing Makkachin to shift off of him with a loud sigh. Viktor used his free hand to run his fingers over Yuuri’s cheek before he slipped his hand behind Yuuri’s neck and moved his face closer.

Viktor paused just before their lips connected, eyes still open and smiled at Yuuri, rubbing his thumb over his cheek before he pressed his lips softly against Yuuri’s.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Yuuri pressed his lips harder against Viktor’s and sighed when Viktor ran his tongue lightly over Yuuri’s bottom lip. This continued for a few more seconds before Viktor shifted a fraction closer and tugged softly on the slightly curled tufts of hair at the back of Yuuri’s neck causing Yuuri to groan into Viktor’s mouth.

Yuuri rolled then, pressing his body against Viktor’s, his hand coming up to tangle in Viktor’s half-braided hair, pressing his tongue into his mouth eagerly and groaning at the warmth.

Viktor’s head was spinning as he frantically tried to keep Yuuri’s pace, he knew he was probably reacting a little more than he should have but it had been so long since he felt these lips against his own he hadn’t even realised he needed them like oxygen.

 **“ _GORGEOUS_** ”

Viktor and Yuuri jolted apart when the word was blasted through the apartment at deafening volume and the song continued to play at full ball, to Yuuri’s utter humiliation.

‘What the hell are they doing out there?’ Viktor mumbled, crinkling his eyebrows together and staring at the still closed door.

‘Phichit.’ Yuuri growled, about to get up and go kill his best friend.

‘What?’ Viktor turned to look back at Yuuri.

‘Oh… that’s my best friend…he thinks this song is umm… funny.’ Viktor looked confused for a second before he shrugged and pulled Yuuri suddenly onto his chest, wrapping his lanky arms around the smaller man and pushing his face into his hair.

‘Viktor! Umm, y-your previous question. I-yes.’ Yuuri tucked his face into Viktor’s chest more and gripped tightly to the fabric of taller man’s shirt.

‘Is that a yes that you will let me court you Yuuri?’

‘Court me? If that’s want you want to call it… I-I figured you could just call me your… boyfriend, maybe?’ Yuuri mumbled the entire sentence into Viktor’s shirt and was terrified at the silence that followed until he was being squeezed in a death grip.

‘You’re my boyfriend, Yuuri?!’ Viktor was practically screaming in Yuuri’s ear.

‘I-yeah… I think it’s the best way for us to get to know each other… I don’t have anyone else in mind… do you?’ Yuuri looked up at Viktor now, leaning away a little and already missing the feel of Viktor’s warmth against him.

‘Yuuri… there isn’t even anyone in the same universe… since the day we met, you’re the only thing that’s been on my mind. No, I do not want to date anyone else.’

Yuuri struggled to decide what he wanted from Viktor’s words. There was a very loud part of Yuuri that wanted to run away screaming at the seriousness of Viktor’s words but there was an even louder part of Yuuri that desperately wanted to throw themselves into Viktor’s arms and never leave…

The louder part won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, these two are dorks and almost too nervous to function but I thought after seven chapters we were due a little sometime :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and get excited for the next one!  
> Thank you as always for reading - Your kudos and comments fuel me!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @pandamilo for silly updates, weird prompts and yoi pretties <3


	8. For the Love of Everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the living room while Viktor and Yuuri were finally meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a WHIRLWIND - i'm sorry :S  
> I hope you like it thought, please let me know <3  
> Also, the playlist linked in the previous chapter still applies to this one annnnd has the songs featured in this chapter.

“He’s in there.” Chris pointed down the corridor to a door that had a large picture of the A.M group in casual clothes, laughing as a large poodle appeared to be photobombing the picture.

“You can do it, Yuuri!” Phichit cheered, laughing when Yuuri raised his eyebrows at him and shoved him away.

“I think you are seriously over estimating me here…” Yuuri muttered, mostly to himself.

“I think you are seriously underestimating yourself, Yuuri.” Chris stated with so much sincerity Yuuri nearly turned to stare at him, open mouthed but he was already half way to the door by that stage and he figured if he stopped now he was fairly sure he was going to simply run away.

“Twenty bucks says they fuck tonight.” Chris looked at Phichit with a cocky smile, extending his hand to shake.

Phichit pretended to be shocked, “How dare you! My Yuuri isn’t that easy… but twenty bucks says he sleeps here tonight… but they won’t fuck.”

Chris retracted his hand and leaned closer into Phichit’s face. “How much do we have to bet to get you to sleep here? We, wouldn’t have to fuck though, I just… want you to stay, Chit.”

Chris’ ability to fly from out-of-control horn-dog to heart-wrenchingly sweet was going to do a number on Phichit. For at least 10 seconds he simply stood there, staring at Chris’ face, eyes wide, hand still half way up to shake Chris’ hand before he managed to actually stutter anything out.

“If it goes well for them, even if he doesn’t stay here… I’ll stay with you.” Phichit tried to smile before he realised what exactly he was agreeing to. “But I never said I would let you fuck me.” Phichit stuck out his tongue before actually running away towards the living room, leaving Chris to chase after him.

***

“Holy fucking shit, Mila. There he is.” Yuri had dragged Mila into the large living area of Viktor and Chris’ place, sitting on the couch there and looking around at the crowd of people they didn’t know.

“Just go over and start making out with him already.” Mila blurted, eyes scanning the room for the dark-haired beauty she was desperately searching for.

“Oi, hag-”

“That’s not a very nice thing to call a friend of yours.” Mila and Yuri turned slowly to stare behind them, standing over them behind the couch with (well Mila thought it was) an adorable pout on her lips was Sara.

“You should be kinder to someone who is…well giving you some just terrible advice, I mean Bek’s would not react well to that. Not because you aren’t his type because-” Sara paused her speedy string of words to literally look Yuri’s slight form up and down “-Oh, you are totally his type but he is a very shy guy, you have to approach him like an easily startled cat.”

“Hang on a fucking second here lady, did you just compare Otabek mother-fucking Altin to a cat?”

“He is my friend, I can compare him to an eggplant if I want to but I wouldn’t, that boy be _hung_ … maybe too much for you little one.”

Mila, who was almost crying at this point, completely and utterly lost it then, the fit of laughter consuming her as she watched Yuri and the knew love of her entire existence argue. Mila was practically balling now.

“Don’t tell me what I can’t do- oh my god! I never said that, shut the fuck up ha-Mila. Stop showing off in front of your new _crush_.” When Yuri was the butt of the joke, he fought dirty and Mila slapped his arm.

“Piss off, Yuri.”

“Naww, why is everybody being so snarky over here?” The three of them turned and looked at a darker-skinned boy, being piggy backed by a taller, fair-haired boy that smiled brightly at them.

Before anyone could respond, the music seemed to come blaring out of nowhere, midway through a song.

_I think she likes girls, every time she flaunts_

_You wanna get real and tell me what you want_

_I think she likes girls-_

“Jean.” A sharp tone broke above the song that was immediately turned down to a more reasonable volume.

“I accidently bumped the volume it was already-”

“Jean.”

“Sorry, Sara.” JJ yelled and waved in the direction of Yuri, Mila, Sara and the two unknown boys from the other side of the room as Isabella gave them an apologetic smile.

“Aaaaanyway. I’m Emil, this is my boyfriend Mickey and Sara’s twin.” The boy carrying the boy that was apparently Sara’s twin was smiling broadly and looking from Mila to Yuri.

“Who have we here?” Another man appeared at their side, seemingly out of no-where and wrapped an arm around the two boys already standing in front of Mila and Yuri.

“Hey babe, I was just introducing everyone, these two were about to share their identities with us.” Playing it up like it was some kind of mystery.

“Oh hey, I’m Georgi, I’m the _other_ man.” The three boys laughed and Mila looked to see Sara’s reaction, she simply shrugged as if to say ‘don’t worry, this is normal’ before she could turn back to speak.

“Umm, well I’m Mila, this is Yuri.”

“ _The Yuri?!_ ” Voices echoed around the room as more then ten faces shot up to stare at Yuri curled on the couch.

“Do not compare me to that idiot, I’m Yuri, his Yuuri, two U’s.” Yuri growled out, face the colour of bright tomato’s.

“Call that one Yurio if it helps.” Phichit had appeared from the hallway with Chris’ arm slung over his shoulder and a slightly obvious hickey on his neck.

“Do not call me that stupid name.” Yuri snapped as people laughed at the sudden appearance.

“Yuri is a nice name.” Yuri’s eyes went wide as his head wiped to his side of the couch, Otabek was sitting next to him without Yuri so much as noticing and was looking over him curiously.

“I-erm, hi… thank you?”

Suddenly everyone had left their vicinity and Yuri was left panicking, in front of his idol who was simply smiling at him and offering his hand to shake.

“Hi, I’m Otabek, although most people call me Bek or Bek’s. Do you prefer to be called Yuri?” His voice was gravelly and yet soft at the same time as he looked into Yuri’s face as a spoke.

“Eh, yes. Usually Yuri, some people call me Yura but it’s a Russian diminutive, it’s… complicated-Yuri is fine.” Yuri honestly had no idea what he was even saying.

“I know Russian diminutives a little… Vik is from Russia…” Otabek appeared to be lost on what he was meant to add to that.

“Want to dance?” The question wasn’t completely inappropriate, there were a few other people dancing, somehow the group of boys that introduced themselves before were managing to dance in a kind of three way swinging of their hips. Mila and Sara were twirling one another around, laughing and JJ was dipping Isabella while she laughed at his concentration face.

“Sure.” Otabek stood up, extending his hand to Yuri before tugging him into his arms, closer then Yuri was sure his heart was going able to deal with but before he knew it he was being spun around and waltzed in the living space and there was no one there besides them.

They talked for a few minutes, about university, their favourite foods, the fact that cats are better than dogs. Simple things that made Yuri feel more normal, less intimated and like he might actually have a chance to be closer to this impossible human.

Half way through a song Yuri wasn’t paying an announce of attention to, Otabek stiffened as the volume was slightly increased. “I’m so sorry, please ignore what is about to happen.”

As soon as the chorus of the song started every single person in the room began singing along, dancing towards Yuri and Otabek who had actually face-palmed.

_Fuck him he’s a DJ_

_All night long, he’s got the beat_

_Fuck him, he’s a DJ_

_Keep playing that song, it works for me_

_Fuck him, he’s a DJ-_

“My friends are _arseholes._ ” Otabek had bent forward and whispered it in Yuri’s ear as the music was turned slightly down again but the song continued, everyone laughing and going back to their own conversations.

Yuri couldn’t help it, he started to laugh, cackling as he looked at the utterly adorable boy next to him who was completely mortified. “Fucking brilliant man, I’m sorry but that was good.” Yuri looked around before leaning over, getting close into Otabek’s ear and murmuring. “I might even consider it, if it was you that is.”

Otabek’s hand that had still been around Yuri’s waist had tightened as he watched the small stranger smirking up at him.

“Who the hell are you and where have you been all my life?” Otabek’s voice was light, joking but the spark in his eye when he looked at Yuri had them both suddenly leaning forward and kissing, mashing their lips together with Otabek’s hand coming into Yuri’s hair to tug softly and hold him in place while Yuri came onto his toes to press his body closer.

They pulled apart when they registered the literal cheering going on in the room.

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Yuri shouted before burying his face into Otabek’s chest and feeling the weight of his arms wrap around his head and the rumble of laughter in Otabek’s chest.

***

When Ji walked in, he spotted Yuri and Mila already on the couch and considered going over to talk to them, before he was greeted by a small boy that appeared to fly at him out of nowhere, extending his hand and lifting Ji’s from his side so they were shaking.

“Hi! My name is Kenjirou Minami but like most people call me Ken or Minami, it’s up to you really, I don’t mind. This is my best friend Seung Gil, we usually call him Gil or Gilly, he’s a bit of a sore puss so I always have to introduce him to people. I saw your friends arrive earlier, they look cool. You came with _the_ Yuuri didn’t you? Oh, how exciting, thank god, I don’t think any of us could have handled another day with Vik moping around the house. I tried taking him out the other day but-”

“Min, stop terrifying the poor boy.” Leo patted Minami on the head and smiled at Ji.

“Hi, I’m Leo. Sorry, Minami tends to scare people during their first encounter.” Leo laughed when Minami turned and stuck his tongue out at him before running away, tugging Seung Gil behind him.

“Umm… Hello, I’m Guang Hong Ji but most people just call me Ji.” Ji extended his hand to Leo who shook it as he spoke.

“Can I just call you cute? Oh my god. Please let me try that again pretend I never said that. Hi Ji, it’s lovely to meet you.” Leo looked terrified that he had just made the worst first impression of all time but Ji giggled at him.

“How’s this, you can call me cute if I can call you handsome?”

Everyone thought Guang Hong Ji was this quiet, ‘smol’, creature who would avert his gaze and be overly self-conscious. Truth be told, Ji was quiet and small and self-critical but he wasn’t actually shy, he was very opinionated and he held an _extremely_ high opinion of the very attractive boy in front of him who was now so stunned he was just holding Ji’s hand mid-shake and his mouth was hanging open.

“I mean… you can if you like… cutie.” Leo appeared to be experimenting with the word, dropping Ji’s hand and smiling at him shyly at him.

“So handsome, what is there to drink around here?” Leo looked at Guang Hong for a few seconds before extending his hands for Ji to take as he led him to their table of drinks.

***

After Chris had pulled Phichit back from the party as he was about to exit the hallway, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him more frantically, with more tongue then was probably necessary for a first kiss but Phichit appeared to be _loving_ if his grinding against Chris was any indictor – Phichit and Chris made it back to the rest of the band and guests.

“This is some good music tonight; did you make the playlist?” Phichit beamed at Chris who was currently sitting with Phichit on his lap on the sofa.

“Nah, this is Bek’s mix, but he always tailor’s it mostly to his crowd, everyone who is here would had a favourite song on here somewhere, he’s good like that.” Phichit had turned to look at Otabek who was slow dancing with Yuri in his arms after they were caught kissing – not that they appeared to have been attempting to hide it considering it was in the middle of the living room.

“I totally ship that.” Phichit nodded in their direction and laughed when Chris frantically nodded his head up and down in respond.

“They are so cute, where’d you get the feisty little kitten?”

“He does art classes with Yuuri and Mila, Yurio is just like a kitten, hey? Hilarious… Speaking of… Those idiots have been in there a long arse time, I think it’s about time they came out here…”

Phichit’s eyes sparkled as he hopped off Chris’ lap and tugged him up after him, holding his hand as he dragged Chris towards Otabek’s set up. “Ehh, I am good with a lot of tech stuff but I’m fairly sure this stuff is more expensive then my healthy, left kidney, can you help me?”

“In tease those two idiots? What else am I here for?”

After Phichit told him the plan, they set everything up and then explained the situation to everyone present before turning the volume way up and pressing play.

**_GORGEOUS-_ **

It took about half of the song playing, most of the room in hysterics, before Yuuri emerged from the corridor, Viktor in tow, looking absolutely furious but utterly flustered at the same time.

Everyone had moved away from the DJ equipment and were pretending to simply dance and sing along to the song, utterly ignoring the fact that Yuuri and Viktor had appeared and Viktor was holding onto Yuuri’s hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU TURN THIS DOWN!” Yuuri mashed a button and instead of changing the volume, it changed the song.

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality._

_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see_

_I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

_Because I’m easy come, easy go, little high, little low-_

The volume stayed as it was as the entire room of people began singing alone dramatically like it was something they spent their Sunday afternoon doing. Individuals had their own lines, people doing back up, everyone belting out the verses like it was the greatest song every written.

Yuuri ended up crying with Phichit in a heap on the floor as Viktor and Chris sang angrily at one another and gestured wildly.

_Let me go!_

_Will not let you go._

_Let me go!_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

_Oh mamma mia, mamma mia,_

_Mamma mia, let me go!_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me-_

Then JJ appeared with his guitar, playing the entire guitar rift from the middle of the song and singing excitedly at Isabella.

_So, you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

_So, you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

_Oh, baby, can’t do this to me, baby!_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here-_

After the song ended and everyone spent a good five minutes trying to pull themselves together from their hysterically crying fits – Viktor helped Yuuri up, pulling him into his arms and kissing his head while nuzzling his hair.

Phichit squeezed and clapped his hands together and Chris literally gasped out the words “fucking finally” before the two of them tackled the other two, disrupting the sweet hug Viktor and Yuuri were having by knocking them over with the weight of them.

It then became a pile on as everyone began diving on top of Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit and Chris, everyone laughing.

Yuuri struggled to get his head up to look at Viktor. “Is this some kind of weird band initiation?”

“I am fairly sure that we got together with some kind of floor pile-on?” Chris mused as he lay next to Yuuri, Seung-gil and Minami lying on top of him.

“Pretty sure that was because he flicked Otabek in the nipple with your screw driver for man junk and he flipped out and pushed the rest of us over.” Seung Gil stated matter-of-factly, head resting casually on Chris’ chest.

“Look it was an accid-”

“Accident my fucking arse, Christophe!” Otabek yelled from somewhere over the other side of the body pile, everyone laughed, the pile shaking in a weird sort of vibration before people started to yet up, leaving Viktor and Yuuri laying on the floor.

“I think I would be perfectly content to stay here for the rest of my life.” Viktor sighed heavily, tightening his grip on Yuuri.

Yuuri couldn’t respond, not to something that profoundly sweet, not yet. So he snuggled into Viktor’s chest and decided he would stay there for as long as he could, admitting only to himself he really could simply stay with this man for the rest of his life if it was anything like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think she likes Girls - Metro Station  
> Fuck him, he's a DJ - Kesha  
> Gorgeous - Taylor Swift  
> Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen
> 
> You're comments and kudos are literally my life blood, please tell me what you think and follow me on tumblr (same name) I always follow back :)


	9. For the Love of Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for ALL DA SHIPS!  
> Seriously though, it's a shipfest of a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, please read my end note cause I has some questions for you.

Somehow, the after party devolved into that scene in Dirty Dancing when Baby is taken to the secret place all the dancers go to grind on one another – according to Chris, this happened a lot.

It all started when the actual song from the film came on and all of the band members and guests, other than Yuuri, Yuri, Phichit and Ji (and apparently Mila knew it, too) started singing along.

_You broke my heart._

_Cause I couldn’t dance._

_You didn’t even want me around._

_And now I’m back, to let you know._

_I can really shake ‘em down…_

_Do you love me!-_

Five seconds before the song began Viktor was declaring his wish to stay with Yuuri on the floor forever when suddenly the song started. Viktor turned to Yuuri and started talk-singing to him before jumping up with the line ‘do you love me’ and began dirty dancing with him while _still_ singing inches from Yuuri’s face— his head was starting to hurt a little.

But Yuuri didn’t protest, he had seen the film, loved it actually and simply began grinding his hips against Viktor’s. Halfway through the song Yuuri turned around and rubbed his arse against Viktor’s hardening dick, relaxing his body and letting it mould to Viktor’s.

Yuuri thought he would have been embarrassed but when he turned around, he realised the entire room was in a similar state of hazy, sexually-charged grinding and the murmuring of the song continued till it changed, yet the mood stuck; everyone too preoccupied in this flirty kind of energy to change their form with the music.

“Yuuuu-uuri, I know we said we want to take it slow and get to know one another but if you keep grinding against me like this… in this outfit, it isn’t going to end well for you,” Viktor whined in Yuuri’s ear as he continued to push his arse back into Viktor’s crotch, chuckling and pressing just that bit harder. _This boy will be the death of me._

“Fairly sure it would end perfectly for me,” Yuuri mumbled, flushing a little when Viktor’s hand on his exposed hip gripped tighter.

“Yuuuuri, fuck. Please say you are staying tonight?” Viktor’s breath was hot on his neck and it was making Yuuri’s head spin as his hips stuttered in their circular pattern against Viktor.

“I don’t know Viktor…” Yuuri’s voice was small, hesitant even though his body restarted its pressing rhythm.

“I know, _please_ stay, Yuuri. Even if it just means I can to hold you all night.” Viktor’s arms snaked around Yuuri’s waist and hugged him tightly, burying his face into Yuuri’s neck and placing a light kiss on his exposed collar bone.

_Far out, I’m going to thank Phichit for this shirt tomorrow, Viktor taking advantage of it is too much though…_

“But I didn’t bring my pj’s.” Yuuri pouted a little and turned to face Viktor, swinging his arms up onto his shoulders and looking at Viktor directly.

“I don’t normally wear them… but you can borrow some of my clothes?” Viktor sounded hopeful and distracted, his eyes kept darting to Yuuri’s lips which he licked out and wet with the tip of his tongue subconsciously.

“Then maybe I can stay…” Yuuri leant forward and crushed his lips into Viktor’s as hands pulled at his waist, forcing him on his toes and then picked him up off the floor and _spinning_.

Yuuri pulled back from the kiss and giggled, squealing a little when Viktor almost stumbled. “Viktor! Put me dowwwn.” Viktor dropped Yuuri to the floor and kissed him again, this time with more force and a lot more tongue, it was sloppy and sweet and Yuuri’s head was spinning as the music and their surroundings started to filter back into his head.

_You are the best one, of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my heart-_

At this point Yuuri was fairly sure he was dreaming, there was no way this gloriously beautiful and talented man wanted him, especially not in this rom-com movie setting and this whirlwind of feelings.

_This can’t be real._

Viktor took this moment to ruin this sweet, tender, albeit over-the-top make out session by groping his arse and pulling away from Yuuri’s lips to whine in his ear. “Holy shit Yuuri, your arse is perfection, it’s not fair.”

Yuuri tried not to laugh but it was just too funny; here they were, surrounded in a sea of some of the most famous people in America, dancing to love songs, and Viktor was commenting on the squishiness of Yuuri’s arse.

“You’re a dork.”

Viktor pouted at him and slapped Yuuri’s arse lightly. “That isn’t very nice, Yuuu-ri.”

Yuuri attempted to contain his vibrating laughter, putting both his hands on Viktor’s face. “It’s okay, you’re my dork now.”

Viktor beamed at him, putting his hand on the back of Yuuri’s head and tugging him into a tight hug. “I… want to go to bed Yuuri? We can snuggle and talk about whatever you like.”

***

When the dancing turned filthy, Yuri took it upon himself to see if he could get a feel of this apparently huge thing Otabek was hiding in his pants by pressing his body roughly against the taller, broader man.

Otabek had his hands firmly on Yuri’s lower back and Yuri leant himself back— he could have touched the floor if he wanted to— and almost bent backwards in half as he wiggled against Otabek. He held Yuri still as he leant back and couldn’t help but groan when Yuri’s shirt rode up, exposing his pierced belly button and one of his nipple rings.

When Yuri curled back up, continuing to sway his hips to the music, Otabek’s breath was harsher and his eyes racked over Yuri’s body like he was prey to be stalked and taken.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Yuri smirked at the praise, pressing his chest to Otabek’s and leaning forward. He dragged his teeth along Otabek’s exposed neck line, forcing a groan out of him. “Where are you staying tonight?” Yuri practically purred the words into his ear and chuckled when Otabek had to blink a few times before he was able to answer.

“Fuck, umm… wherever you are.” Otabek growled the words out before pressing his lips to Yuri’s, his large hand coming up to cradle Yuri’s cheek tenderly as his tongue swirled around Yuri’s mouth in pure sin.

“What if I said I wanted to go back to your place?” Yuri batted his eyelids at the taller man after pulling away from the kiss.

This was the person Yuri had had the biggest crush on for the last four years of his life. Anytime he had been with anyone, somehow this person always forced their way into his brain. Yuri was actually worried that being with this person might turn out horribly because of how nervous he was or that he built him up so much in his head and then it would turn out to be boring.

_If he fucks anything like he kisses, though… this is going to be a fun night._

***

“So…”

“So.”

“They got together, Chitty.” Chris and Phichit were slow dancing, they had ignored the dirty dancing and were simply swaying with one another to the beat. There was already enough sexually-charged energy flowing between them and they both came to the conclusion they wouldn’t have made it to a bed if they had started moving together like that.

“Have you got clothes I can borrow?” Phichit asked, an innocent smile on his lips as Chris spun him out and back into him.

“Do you wear clothes to bed?” Chris smirked as he kissed Phichit’s shoulder. “Although I wouldn’t mind if you slept in this shirt… did you make it?”

Phichit looked down at himself, pretending to admire it rather then admit he had in fact completely forgotten what he was wearing. The words glittered and he had to laugh, as it was slightly ridiculous.

“You will be surprised to know I am a man of many different talents.”

“I don’t think that surprises me at all,” Chris mumbled, eyes searching Phichit’s before he kissed him, softly at first, but it turned dirty when Phichit ran his fingers into Chris’ hair, forcing a groan to rumble through his throat.

“You’re coming with me,” Chris growled, reaching around and tugging Phichit’s thighs apart so he was wrapped around Chris as he walked Phichit to his bedroom.

“Never said I wasn’t going to go with you, silly. I can walk.” Phicht laughed as Chris kissed his neck, slightly distractedly while navigating the people and house.

“I know you can but I’ll take any excuse to grope your pretty arse and thighs, Chitty.”

***

“Your songs tonight, they are so personal… is it hard to do that sort of thing in front of crowds? Like in the beginning?” Mila stuttered out her questions as Sara’s hands rested on her hips, swaying to the beat of the music while Mila’s hands rested on her shoulders.

“Sort of. I have been singing since I was quite young, obviously only started writing my own songs in the last couple of years. When Beks found me at my usual timeslot in this shitty dark bar it was my saving grace; I honestly owe him a lot. Meeting the boys from A.M. was a really big boost for me, especially with how open they are about sexuality and everything, it’s just kind of how it is— it’s never questioned or judged. I actually started being more honest with my lyrics once I met them.”

Mila was quickly learning that Sara was an _extremely_ open person; she shied away from absolutely nothing and it seemed no topic was too personal for her. This quality was only adding to the admiration and absolutely pure affection Mila had for her.

“It’s pretty amazing they kind of just took you in, Otabek seems like a nice person. Yurio definitely thinks so.” Mila snorted as she turned and saw her blonde best friend tilting his body in half, exposing his lean but muscled stomach as Otabek’s eyes widened and he almost drooled over Yuri’s body.

“He is quite a little shit, isn’t he?” Sara laughed as Yuri leaned back up and pressed closer to Otabek, the poor taller body looked like he was having about a thousand different thoughts and all of them involved being a lot closer to Yuri and definitely not surrounded by his friends.

“He is actually very bright, extremely hard working, and admires Otabek a hell of a lot – Yuri has been through a hell of a lot in life and somehow pushed through, I think he used Otabek’s music as an outlet for a lot of his anguish.” Mila didn’t release how much she was rambling until she pulled her eyes off her friend and looked back at the girl in her arms.

“I think you helped him too, the way you talk about him makes it clear you care. It’s really sweet, Mila.” The way Sara was smiling at her was making Mila’s heart speed up and her breath catch in her chest. Mila swallowed thickly, biting her bottom lip as Sara reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Can I kiss you, Mila?”

It caught her a little off guard, Mila wasn’t really sure why it surprised her, whether it was the fact that she was actually asking permission for a kiss  or just the fact that this girl seemed interested in her at all.

“Kiss me,” Mila breathed the words, a little scared if she said them any louder they would turn into a scream.

Sara’s lips brushed her’s lightly at first. The hand that had pushed the hair from her face was now threading through Mila’s red hair and pulling a little so Mila came closer. Mila gasped at the tug and was met with the tip of Sara’s tongue, sweeping across her lip and Mila _melted_. Letting that tongue slide into her mouth, she let out a surprised little moan when she felt the tickle of a metal ball slide across her lip.

_Her tongue is pierced?!_

Mila’s hands slid over Sara’s body, wrapping around her waist and tugging her against her body. Now, Mila had been with her fair share of women… and men for that matter, but this was completely different. Sara was a jolting combination of soft and sweet, hard and rough; gripping at Mila’s hair tightly but kissing sweetly, rubbing over Mila’s back before pushing her hard against her own body. It was intoxicating and brilliant.

When they pulled apart, Sara smiled at her, pushing back the strand of hair that had fallen back in front of her face and cupping Mila’s cheek.

“I’m really glad to meet you, Mila.” Sara smiled crookedly, biting her lip a little as Mila blinked at her. Something about the way this girl said her name made Mila’s brain turn to mushy-goop.

“I’m fucking glad to meet you too.”

***

“You’re a pretty good dancer, you know that.” Leo and Ji were twirling around the other bodies, taking turns subconsciously to lead the other, their rhythm already perfectly in time with one another.

“I used to dance sort of professionally; I was in a few different things, but I am concentrating on photography now, and it’s more interesting than dance. It’s almost more expressive if you are good at it.” Ji was smiling at Leo who was substantially taller than him and towered over Ji in a way he usually found quite intimidating, but this beaming, bumbling, giant was just too much for him to be scared of.

“A picture speaks a thousand words?” Leo almost smacked himself in the face, something about this quippy stranger was making him sound like an idiot but the stranger just laughed and beamed up at him in a way that would melt glaciers.

_There is no such thing as global warming, this boy’s existence in the world was melting the ice caps alone._

“You’re funny, handsome.” Ji leaned his head on Leo’s chest as they started to sway on the spot.

“Hey… cutie, do you think… maybe I could take you out for coffee sometime— do you like coffee?” Leo stuttered out the question, glad Ji’s face was against his chest so maybe he wouldn’t notice Leo’s cheeks turning fluorescent pink.

“Is that your way of asking me on a date?” Ji looked up at Leo’s face, honestly asking because no one normally went for Ji, especially not when he was with the much louder, bigger personalities out of Yuuri and Phichit.

“If you are going to say yes, I am.” Leo smiled awkwardly, looking into Ji’s eyes in a pleading sort of way.

“Yes, I would love to go for coffee. What are you doing tomorrow?”

***

“These boys are all terrible flirts.” Isabella sighed, her arms wrapped tightly around JJ’s neck and her face buried in his shoulder.

“Chris is literally carrying that boy to his bed.” JJ laughed in Isabella’s ear as Chris and Phichit disappeared down the hallway.

“Viktor looks happy though… I’m glad they finally met again, I think he’ll be good for him.” JJ spun them as Isabella talked so he could look at Viktor and Yuuri. They were smiling at one another and mumbling things before Viktor leant forward to kiss Yuuri and his hair tumbled down, conveniently blocking them from view.

“I told you the first time we saw them together that they were meant to be together, just like us.” JJ was a total sap and reminded Isabella all the time how much he loved her.

“Shush, you. I’m tired, want to head back to your’s soon? I’ll stay at yours tonight if you like.” Isabella placed kisses up JJ’s neck and sucked a little on his defined jaw.

JJ shuddered as Isabella kissed him and groaned quietly when she began to suck. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

SO OH MY GOD @HannaLu did art for chapter six with Yuuri and Phichit getting ready for the concert and I CRIED people, please go [check it out](https://hannalu-art.tumblr.com/post/169069459107/requested-piece-for-pandamilo-i-loved-drawing) and the rest of her art because it's actually amazing <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love me? by Colt Prattes, Nicole Scherzinger  
> Stolen by Dashboard Confessional
> 
> QUESTION  
> So I will definitely write Viktor and Yuuri's night and most likely Chris x Phichit's in this story. Otayuri's will be a side story in this series (because they are my otp and I live for them and smutty times) but I was wondering if anyone wanted me to write anyone else's night or anything in particular? I know how everything is going to pan out generally but if anyone feels like there is something vital I should pay attention to you are more then welcome to let me know :)
> 
> You're comments and kudos give me allllll the life <3  
> Come follow me on tumblr, i'm always up for prompts, asks or even just chatting :)


	10. For the Love of Sleepover's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktuuri Fluff and lots more <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Look at the end note stuff - it's why this chapter took me longer then chapter's normally do - you'll see what I mean when you get there <3  
> Playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/3JBLGpbn7kB8cymz5ELOuG?si=7R1xN4pJRU2Izpyk__i4KA
> 
> Although these are the four specifically for Viktor and Yuuri:  
> Teenage Dream - Katy Perry  
> Love is Easy - McFly  
> What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction  
> Finding You - Kesha
> 
> If anyone is inspired enough to do art for this fic (or like anything I ever write) do it and post it on tumblr so I can cry about it, I will.I have a few pieces now and I literally cried over all of them. I really hope you like this chapter, it was honestly hard work XD

Viktor and Yuuri headed towards his room, the door next to the music room they had been in before. Makkachin, who had been watching the party-goers dance for the last few hours, got up and followed Viktor, obviously this was just something she was used to. When they entered Viktor’s room, Yuuri was slightly stunned.

For one, the bed was  _ huge _ , with black silk sheets, at least fifteen pillows, a deep purple quilt and now, Makkachin perched on the end of it. Mind you, it was so large even if Yuuri laid down on it, Makkachin wouldn’t even be laying on his feet. The two bedside tables were a light brown that matched the intricate patterns on the large headboard. There was a big pin-board looking frame hanging on the wall, pictures and handwritten lyrics and half torn pages stuck out of it at different angles. There were two doors on the right wall, one, Yuuri guessed, was the ensuite, the other, a wardrobe.

Viktor wandered in before Yuuri, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it in a hamper in the corner before turning to look at Yuuri’s stunned, flushed face as he averted his eyes from Viktor’s beautifully ripped chest.

“Oh, sorry Yuuri… I’m not used to being around people who don’t model for a living…” To Viktor, exposing any part of himself to anyone (except his actual dick itself, that tended to be exclusively for lovers, or well, Chris if Viktor used the spa bath in the main bathroom and forgot a towel… which was often) but to Yuuri, this was an intimate act he wasn’t used to.

“I’ll umm… I’ll get a shirt and some clothes for you to borrow if you like, would it be alright if I slept in brief’s and a shirt or did you want me to find some like track pants or something…” Viktor walked across the room as he spoke, pulling open the door to his wardrobe and making Yuuri gasp. It was almost bigger than his bedroom by a substantial margin and completely filled with clothing, shoes, accessories, four different, full length mirrors and there was a  _ couch _ in the middle of the room.

“Holy shit…” Yuuri murmured as he followed Viktor into the room, looking at the immaculate clothing and turning back to look at Viktor’s slight smirk as he observed Yuuri. “I know you were… but like… I didn’t think…”

“It’s just clothes, Yuuri. Most of them were given to me as promotional pieces or gifts after shoots. Come back here, this bit is for my casual clothes, these are the thing’s designers would have a fit if they saw me in,” Viktor walked to the corner cupboard, pulling open a door and tugging on a draw till it exposed it’s contents to Yuuri and it was almost more shocking than the entire room itself.

The draw and subsequent hanging space, was filled with band t-shirts, university hoodies and literal meme t-shirt’s, there was Russian, French and some other language writing Yuuri couldn’t decipher. If Yuuri could say anything about it, it was the first ‘ _ normal _ ’ thing Yuuri had seen about Viktor.  

“I think this should at least somewhat fit you,” Viktor handed Yuuri a t-shirt that looked like it was going to go down passed his thighs but it was a soft material, Russian writing on it and a kind of stitched together heart. Viktor pulled out a shirt, it was actually a merch shirt for A.M, Yuuri’s favourite one he had seen that was limited to their Japan tour and had simply a silhouette of a mic stand, and other instrument’s and then the tour dates and A.M printed on the back. It looked to be one size to small for Viktor, it clung to his pecks and chest perfectly, riding up enough on his stomach to show off his abs and defined hip bones that made Yuuri want to drop to his knees and suck marks on them.

“Eh… right. Umm, I’ll just use your bathroom to change… you can wear briefs… that way we’ll match,” Viktor stared at Yuuri as he smiled and retreated from the wardrobe to change.

Viktor’s ensuite was just as over-the-top as everything else about him, a huge shower, double sink kind of bathroom that made Yuuri feel like he was in an expensive hotel. He tugged at the laces on his converse for a good five minutes before he was actually able to get the shoes off, peeled off his leather shorts (thanking Phichit for recommending he wear decent BONDS briefs and not the crappy underwear he was going to) before slipping off his shirt and tugging on the one Viktor had given him. It was too big, but not in a bad way, it hung off one of Yuuri’s shoulders and went down just passed his briefs. He had a feeling Viktor had picked this particular shirt for a reason.

When Yuuri came out of the bathroom, Viktor was sitting up in the bed with the lamp on and blanket covering his legs, he beamed at Yuuri when we walked timidly around the bed and hopped in the other side.

“I knew you would look good in that shirt, come here Yuuri,” Viktor extended his arm and patted his side, thinking Yuuri would snuggle up close to him, which of course Yuuri desperately wanted to do but he had to air some things out first.

“Can we talk first?” Yuuri’s face felt like it was on fire as he shifted to face Viktor, pulling the shirt down to cover more of his leg’s as Viktor turned to face him, mimicking his cross-legged sitting position.

“Of course, Yuuri. I want you to be comfortable with me,” Viktor shifted his hair to one side of his shoulder, he had taken the plaits out and it pooled over his shoulders and back like a blanket, Yuuri had to fight to urge to reach out and touch it.

“Why me, Viktor? I’m plain and boring, you could  _ literally _ have any person in the world and you wrote a song for  _ me _ … I just, what did I do that night that made you think I was so special?” Yuuri was an extremely self-conscious person, his anxiety didn’t help that but the idea that this perfection in front of him wanted someone like Yuuri simply because of one drunken encounters was beyond him.

“Yuuri, it wasn’t anything in particular that you did, I couldn’t tell you exactly what it was that drew me to you because everything I know so far has been amazing... and bright... and all I want to do is get the chance to learn more about you. Please let me try to help you see how amazing you are, we really aren’t that different Yuuri, I am not the person the media or anything else presents me to be.”

Viktor could say that but sitting in front of Yuuri was a brilliant singer, sex-god, the most beautiful man the world had seen in a long time (it’s true, there were poles about it) and those thing’s didn’t just magically go away because Viktor said so. “Okay… but you know I’m only 19… I-I might not be as experienced with things like dating and stuff like you. Not that like 22 is old or anything...” Yuuri’s cheeks were starting to hurt from how much blood was flaring to the surface of his face but he chanced a look at Viktor anyway and found him looking  slightly confused.

“Age has nothing to do with experience, Yuuri… well no, age plays a part but it’s also availability, how comfortable you are, what happened in your life, what you want and how intimate you want to be with someone. I may have more experience… considering my history I won’t deny that but it doesn’t make me want you any less or make me expect any more from you. You can set the pace, Yuuri. Just tell me if I ever do something that you don’t want or don’t like-”

“How many people have you had sex with, ignoring anything else, actual sex,” Yuuri asked, attempting to keep the anxiety from his voice but there were things he needed to know.

“Actual penetrative sex, five. Other things… the number’s a bit higher,” Viktor shifted forward slightly and tentatively put his hand on Yuuri’s knee, using his thumbs to rub soothing circles, not reaching for anything else or breaking eye contact with Yuuri, Viktor just wanted to be closer to him.

“Have you had sex with someone at the party tonight? Like, someone you see regularly?” Yuuri asked quietly, reaching for Viktor’s hand and linking them together but not moving it away from his knee.

“Yes. Leo, the first night we met, but it was a one night thing and we have no interest in one another since that night. I have kissed nearly everyone else who was here on different dares, drunk parties, etcetera, but none of it meant anything. Since the night I met you, I haven’t been with anyone else.”

“You haven’t been with anyone in more than six months?” Yuuri was actually in disbelief, even he had had drunken make-out sessions or awkward bathroom blowjobs at parties in that time.

“I am not really the kind of person that can be with anyone besides the one I like… since I met you, I was still trying to get over you so I couldn’t be with anyone else. I don’t exactly have the best track-record with positive relationships, a lot of people want me because I’m  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ , because I’m  _ famous _ , because apparently, I’m a _ good fuck _ . There are few people I have trusted to not be like that…For some reason, you are one of them. Don’t ask me exactly why or what makes me think I can trust you but you seem genuine, kind and when we first met, I honestly believed you had absolutely no idea who I was.”

“I honestly didn’t Viktor and I don’t care about your money, or fame… actually to be honest that terrifies me just a little bit. I just think… you are an interesting person, beautiful, smart and unlike anyone I have ever met before...” Viktor lent forward, cupping Yuuri’s face and kissed him, soft and delicately on the lips.

“Can I take you on a date tomorrow? Like a proper date, for lunch? I know this tiny indie café that does amazing burgers-” Viktor was interrupted by the startled laugh that burst from Yuuri.

“I’m sorry…hehe. But seriously, I did not expect you to say  _ burger’s _ .”

“Shut up,” Viktor whined, pouting and pulled Yuuri into his chest, squishing his face into the hard muscle before leaning back and tugging Yuuri on top of him while Yuuri continued to cackle.

“You’re actually adorable, Viktor,” Yuuri felt the heat radiating from Viktor’s chest and looked up to see his cheeks flushed and mouth scrunched in an embarrassed pout. “Do you like it when I compliment you Viktor?”

“Shh you, handsome thing you,” Viktor mumbled, pulling Yuuri until he was laying completely on top of him. Yuuri tilted his head so he could look at Viktor, reaching up and began running his hands through his hair while Viktor looped his arms around Yuuri’s back and drew soft patterns over his shirt. “Can we sleep like this? I like feeling you close to me, leg’s tangled, you’re chest against mine…it reminds me that you’re actually here,” Viktor mumbled as his eyes drifted closer from Yuuri’s light touches through his hair.

“Yes please. I can’t wait for our date tomorrow…Good night, Viktor. There is so much more I want to talk you about, I can’t wait to get to know you better.”

“I’m glad I finally found you again, Yuuri,” Viktor moved forward and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s forehead and pulled Yuuri closer to him before they drifted off to sleep, asking silly questions like their favourite colours, food, places they have been, all the little thing’s that define a person and things Yuuri normally didn’t think to share with anyone else. 

That night, Yuuri had never had a better night sleep in his life, enveloped in the warmth, smell and hot breath of his boyfriend.he felt utterly perfect, just being close to him. 

* * *

 

[@rosereleasestheart made fanart for dancing Viktor and Yuuri](http://rosereleasestheart.tumblr.com/post/169479978600/the-lovely-pandamilo-requested-art-for-her-lovely) from last chapter and it's BEAUTIFUL - good check it out <3

Chumetti - [What Happens When They Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383573) [Explicit]

Otayuri - [What Happens When They Screw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383588) [Explicit]

Leoji - [What Happens When They Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383597)

JJBella - [What Happens When They Fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383600) [Explicit]

Mira - [What Happens When They Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383609)

\- there is also two other side stories to this [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/897669) all ready so if you feel like going and checking them out you can :) follow me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel me as always <3 so much love! thanks for reading <3
> 
> As always, thank you to Kawaiiusagi and Punktsuki for letting me ramble at them and Geekmom for helping me beta some of this conglomeration of content.


	11. For the Love of Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening! it's not super explicit but there is some nsfw content so just read my tags if anything you don't like, etc.  
> Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, I was a bit brain drained after chapter 10 and wrote other oneshot's to defog my brain [Go read Fanboy's - it's only two chapters and the art for it I was given is just too amazing for words].  
> I hope you like this chapter anyway and as excited as I am that they are finally together!
> 
> Also, link to the playlist https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/3JBLGpbn7kB8cymz5ELOuG?si=3blfVhGoSJmn1KkAxt-ldA

Yuuri woke the following morning with the blinding glare of the sun in his face and the hard press of VIktor’s body circled around him. He was simultaneously pissed off and utterly content. Yuuri attempted to turn in Viktor’s arms only to be clutched closer to his chest and with a sweeping grind of his hips against Yuuri’s arse that made him want to groan and whimper all at the same time.

This was a predicament he wasn’t really sure how to get out of without either waking the older man up or showing off his own tent in his boxer briefs. Yuuri had never really shared a bed with someone else before, except Phichit and other friends from high school, but that never involved cuddling like this and usually he would have flagged by now anyway because there was no one he had ever shared a bed with that he had ever been attracted to.

However, the sleepy fog in his brain and the erection on his arse was not making it a particularly easy thing to distract from. Especially when Viktor sighed happily in his ear, mumbled something incomprehensible and shifted his hips into Yuuri, making the smaller man subconsciously press himself back into VIktor before immediately stilling his hips.

“Viktor…” Yuuri whispered it, he had no idea why considering the whole point of saying his name was to wake him. “Viktor, are you awake?” Yuuri asked a little louder, attempting to shift to face the man who appeared to be stirring.

“Yuuri?” Viktor mumbled, eyes still closed and a smile spreading across his lips as he went to bury his face into Yuuri’s hair before suddenly pulling away from Yuuri completely, eyes wide and a slight pant to his breath.

“Oh god, Yuuri, I am so sorry.” Viktor quickly pulled the blanket over his crotch, not at all hiding the extremely obvious, and deliciously large, bulge in his briefs. Yuuri couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“It’s okay Viktor, it is morning… Plus, it wasn’t exactly the worst thing to wake up to in the morning and you know…” Yuuri tugged the blanket to cover his own hips, a very obvious display of his own embarrassment. Yuuri didn’t miss Viktor’s eyes locking onto the exposed skin of Yuuri’s lower abdomen and practically licking his lips like a hungry wolf.

“Yuuri… if you don’t want me to ravish you right now, we need to get out of this bed.” Viktor’s voice was deeper, eyes darker from his pupils blown wide as they swept over Yuuri until they meet his eyes and stared at his face.

“I…” Yuuri flushed, his entire body was screaming at him to stay exactly where he was but he wanted a couple of things before let himself be swept away by the whirlwind that was Viktor Nikiforov. “Could we maybe… have breakfast first, then since it’s cold and the weather isn’t great… we come back to bed after?” Yuuri’s voice was quiet and he had looked away from Viktor’s face as he spoke which was why he panicked when he finished speaking and Viktor started climbing out of the bed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offe-”

“Aren’t I taking you on a date my darling?” Viktor chirped happily, turning back to beam at Yuuri and offering his own hand to help the smaller man out of the bed and apparently into a tight hug. Viktor buried his face into Yuuri’s hair and kissed his forehead sweetly before pulling away and watching Yuuri excitedly, “Can I dress you? You can’t exactly wear what you wore last night to the concert when we go to brunch, Yuuri. Plus I don’t need anymore things telling me what I want to do with you.”

Yuuri spluttered, looking at Viktor in shock and clearing his throat before he tried to speak, “What are you talking about?”

Viktor raised his eyebrow at him and smirked, “Did you think I wouldn’t be able to read Japanese, Yuuri?”

Yuuri smacked himself in the face with his hands and groaned loudly, “Oh my god! You speak Japanese?”

“Sugoshi.” Viktor smirked, saying a little in Japanese before bending and pressing his lips to Yuuri’s. “I mostly know the swear words, Christophe believes it pertinent that as singers we know when someone is swearing at us in any language.” Viktor chuckled before leaving the still reeling Yuuri to begin sifting through his wardrobe. “You may have to wear those short’s of  yours, I think my pants will be too long for you…”

“That and my arse would not fit in any of your clothes.” Yuuri muttered to himself, coming up behind Viktor in the closet and looking at the hundred’s of different designer labels that looked barely worn. “Nothing too extravagant please , I don’t even mind if you just lend me a t-shirt-” Yuuri was cut off by a shirt being trust against his chest and compared to his body before Viktor put it back and pulled out another, handing it to Yuuri along with a knitted jumper that looked like it was going to be a dress on him.

“Put those on, they will suit you, trust me Yuuri, I know my stuff.” Viktor stuck his tongue out before turning and moving to the other side of the room in search of his own clothes.

When Yuuri came out of the bathroom he was self-conscious, the dark t-shirt he had on under the cardigan was soft against his chest, the leather of his pants, a distinct contrast in feeling but the jumper was lovely. It was too big, the sleeves hanging over his hands, almost hanging so long to cover the fact that Yuuri was wearing shorts at all but then Yuuri caught sight of Viktor and stopped caring entirely.

Viktor was clad in tight black jeans that went high up his hips with a tucked in red checkered shirt and a large deep green cardigan that hung open and showed off the slight form underneath it. Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath as Viktor looked up from his phone and smiled at him.

“Hello beautiful, need some help there?” Viktor moved over to Yuuri and rolled up the thick sleeves till his hands were free of the jumper before pressing his lips chastely to Yuuri’s lips and pulling away again. “Can’t spend too long kissing you or I won’t let you leave this room.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his and trudge through the house and down to his car. The car itself was plain, simple a small silver two-seater, it didn’t look overly expensive but then again, Yuuri knew nothing about cars.

“Didn’t hear Chris and your friend, Phichit, stirring yet.” Viktor mused as he drove them down a back street to a place at least Viktor seem to know.

“How do you know Chit stayed?” Yuuri asked the question, not really because he was surprised Viktor knew Phichit was there, Yuuri had figured as much himself after seeing them together the night before, they weren’t exactly subtle in their lusting love for the other.

Viktor laughed, “I know my best friend just as well as you know yours, Yuuri.” Yuuri smiled before taking Viktor’s hand and holding it over the console, Viktor had been startled at first but squeezed back and Yuuri saw the smile creeping across his face as he kept his eyes on the road.

When they got to the cafe Viktor was taking him to, they were greeted by an excitable boy Yuuri was told was called Minami or Min for short - he was one intense person. After they finally escaped the constant ramblings of the boy to sit on a couch-like booth table and order their food, Viktor and Yuuri talked while  they drank coffee and ate their burger’s (Viktor had been right, they are amazing).

The spoke about their interests, simple  things - nothing overly intimate or forced, it was simply easy being with one another. Viktor’s arm resting around Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him against his chest and shifting so Yuuri’s legs were draped over his thighs with a hand resting on Yuuri’s thigh. It was warm, simple and the most relax Yuuri had felt in weeks.

“I never found it to be this… _easy_.” Viktor sighed, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head as Yuuri moved to look at him, smiling softly before pressing his lips to Viktors.

“I don’t believe it normally is…”

After they had finished and headed back to Viktor’s apartment, Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and dragged him off to his bedroom. Yuuri had walked in with all the confidence in the world but when Viktor clicked the door shut behind him his confidence wavered.

“Yuuri,” Viktor slipped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder to talk quietly to him. “We don’t have to do anything you know. I would be content to simply hold you… It’s still amazing to me that you are actually here.”

Yuuri turned in Viktor’s arms, throwing his own over his shoulders to tug him into a bruising kiss. Their lips met and Viktor’s quickly parted for Yuuri to slip his tongue inside, forcing a gasped, groan to fall from his lips. Pressing their bodies against one another before Yuuri suddenly found himself falling onto Viktor’s bed behind them.

“Yuuri… I think I need you out of these clothes, may I?” They had been making out for an indeterminate amount of time and Yuuri’s cock was starting to hurt from being trapped in his leather shorts. Viktor’s hands were already on the bare skin of Yuuri’s side’s and dragged the jumper and shirt over his head as soon as Yuuri nodded.

Viktor tugged off Yuuri’s shorts, leaving him in his boxers before he was pushed back onto his knees so Yuuri could sit up and tug off Viktor’s shirt, having already thrown off his cardigan earlier. Yuuri kissed VIktor’s neck, sucking a small mark on to his collarbone as his hands trailed the hard muscular chest to his jeans, unbuttoning them roughly and forcing Viktor to stand so he could take them off completely.

“Yuuri…” Viktor panted as he stood with his pants around his ankles and Yuuri’s hand gripping his still clothed cock. Yuuri had been right in thinking it was big, Yuuri himself was about average but this felt hard, wide and the tip was already wet, forcing a groan from Yuuri.

“Can I suck you, Viktor?” Yuuri looked up through his lashes as he spoke, mouth closer to the clothed dick in front of his face as Viktor practically cried above him.

“Fuck! Yuuu-uri, shit yes, please.” Viktor swept his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, pulling it from his face so he could watch as Yuuri pulled his briefs out  of the way, moaning when Viktor’s length sprang free before immediately taking it  into his mouth and gagging. Yuuri had moved to kneel in front of him on the floor but had been too eager and choked. He kept pushing forward, loving the moans and whimpers spilling from Viktor’s mouth as he watched Yuuri.

Viktor was gentle with the man giving him the greatest blowjob of his life, sweeping his hair out of his face and holding his hips completely still as to not fuck roughly into the dripping warm he was surrounded in.

“Yuuri… f-fuck you’re amazing. But… but I want to touch you too. Please.” Viktor panted, watching Yuuri pull off his dick and grin at him, reaching up so Viktor could help him stand up again. “That was so fucking hot, I want to do that again, soon but right now… can I touch you Yuuri?”

Yuuri was panting, knees shaking a little from kneeling on the floor and simply slipped off his briefs , reaching out and taking Viktor’s hand to his cock. “Please touch me, Vikt-ah!” Viktor took Yuuri’s cock in his hand and pulled, kissing his neck and sucking roughly, leaving obvious marks over Yuuri’s body.

They clambered onto the bed, laying down, facing one another as Viktor licked the entire palm of his hand before taking both their cocks into his large hand and rubbing. Yuuri met Viktor’s own thrust as they both fucked into Viktor’s hand, kissing every inch of skin they could reach.

“V-viktor, fuck. Oh god, that feels so good. K-keep going.” Yuuri pushed Viktor’s shoulder, forcing him to roll onto his back as Yuuri straddled his hips, letting Viktor take their cocks back into his hand as Yuuri began rolling his hips. Viktor groaned loudly underneath him, watching Yuuri’s body rock above him, Viktor used his other hand to cup Yuuri’s arse and Yuuri planted his hands on Viktor’s chest, playing with his nipples.

“Yuuri, holy shit… You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Fuck I had dreams about this body, what you would look like with my cock in your arse, what you would look like when you fucked me. The sounds you would make, the heat of your skin. Yuuri, you are better than any fantasy.”

Yuuri was whining on top of Viktor, the most beautiful man in the world was calling him beautiful and talking about fucking him… letting Yuuri fuck him. Yuuri decided it was sexy enough hearing about it, let alone what it would be like when they actually did it.

“Cum… fuck, please. Need to cum. Viktor, oh… so goooood.” Yuuri moaned, thrusting his hips erratically into Viktor’s hand as he felt the hand on his arse tighten.

“Cum for me Yuuri… Cum with me.”

Yuuri almost screamed as he spilled all over Viktor’s stomach and chest, washing his Viktor thrust against him before letting out the sexiest groan and shooting hot warmth over Yuuri’s cock to join the mess he already had pooling on his stomach.

Yuuri flopped onto Viktor’s chest, utterly disinterested in the mess that now coated both their stomach’s. “That was…”

“Fucking perfect.” Viktor finished for him, looping his arms around Yuuri’s back and sighing happily, “Not unlike you, my dear.”

Yuuri wacked Viktor’s chest lightly, loving the feeling of rumbling laughter underneath him but hating the obvious embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

“Accept it Yuuri, to me… you are quite perfect.”

* * *

 

Come rant to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) if you like <3 and if you like this fic and draw fan art for it, please show me so I can cry about you, it gives me all the feels. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel me, literally even if you just mash the keyboard I will appreciate it. <3


	12. For the Love of Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He wrote you more song’s then that, you know.” Chris was leaning against the doorframe to Viktor’s room, having at least pulled on a shirt that seemed to be a specially made shirt that had writing Yuuri couldn’t decipher. “We convinced him that we would only perform Last Night, but what that says isn’t a lie.” Chris gestured towards to wall Yuuri had been reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was... disheartening. I'm not really sure exactly why? I think because I have plans on where this story needs to go and this chapter needed to happen but it annoyed me XD buuut it's here (sorry it took so long, a person from my work went away and I worked like a 45 hour week last week) but hope you like it anyway <3

After a short argument about whether or not they should do that again, Viktor and Yuuri got up and showered. Yuuri had presumed Viktor would try something more once the warm water was washing over their bodies but he had simply asked to take care of him. Wiping his arms, stomach, back and legs, dropping light kisses to places as he washed away the soap, replacing cleanliness with his own kiss. Yuuri had never felt more relax when they walked out of the shower that could have fit a dozen more people than just the two of them. 

“Want to see if the sex maniac’s are awake and have plans for dinner?” Viktor asked while toweling his gloriously muscled legs in an exaggerated way that obviously was meant to tease Yuuri - it worked.

“Excuse me, my best friend is  _ not _ a sex maniac.” Yuuri mocked astonishment, only to crack when Viktor looked at him, one eyebrow raised in the most exaggerated way,  _ seriously? _

“I honestly don’t wanna know. Let’s just go see if they have emerged.” Yuuri put up his hands in defence of knowing anymore about his best friend’s sex life. Viktor chuckled as he passed Yuuri a robe, they were big, massive even, but soft and very good at covering all the important bits so Yuuri was okay with wearing it.

In the living room they found what appeared to be the devastation of the night before, a very fluffy, very pampered looking cat, Chris and Phichit. Phichit appeared to be wearing nothing more than boxer briefs and one of Chris’ button ups and Chris had had the decency to put on underpants and nothing more. 

“Morning, lovers.” Chris’ voice boomed from his perch on the coach with Phichit in his lap and a fluff ball of cat at his side.    
“I’m fairly sure it is in fact, the late afternoon.” Yuuri grumbled, he hated being in a cluttered mess but he couldn’t avoid it and neither Chris nor Viktor seemed particularly bothered by it. The latter had simply plonked down in a soft chair and dragged Yuuri down into his lap. 

“Yes we heard you two leave this morning… and then when you  _ came _ back...” Chris exaggerated the word, adding a wink incase the meaning wasn’t clear as Yuuri’s face heated up like fire.

“ _ Anyway _ , do you two feel up to doing something for dinner? We can order takeout or something?” Viktor voiced, it was getting close enough to a reasonable time to discuss dinner options and none of them were particularly keen on cooking - not that Viktor would be allowed by Chris anyway, he was terrible. Something Yuuri would discover later on in their relationship when he had to force down whatever Viktor deemed worth enough to inflict on others.

“I could go for mediterranean? I am totally down with fried cauliflower right now.” Phichit chirped and bounced a little in Chris’ lap.

“Oh Chitty, you do have good taste, do you remember where that place near here is V?” Chris and Viktor earned enough they could have takeout for every meal and not even dent their savings, not that they did - they were models, they were actually quite meticulous about their food choices… most of the time. 

“Sure, we went there a few months ago. I can go get it if you like-”

“Take Chitty with you.” Chris blurted, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth. “Phichit knows what Yuuri eats, you know what I eat, you two can surprise us with dinner while we figure out what we are going to watch while we eat it… and maybe tidy up a little.” Chris raised his eyebrow at Yuuri who was looking around the room, utterly uncomfortable with the mess from the previous night still littering their living room. 

“I guess that’s okay. Although you two need to be wearing a lot more appropriate clothing then you are now.” Yuuri muttered, he could feel Viktor’s robe pulled open, exposing his chest which Yuuri was leaning against while Phichit looked down at himself.

“What’s wrong with this, Yuuri? This is totally appropriate.” Phichit waved a hand over himself.

“Phichit. I can literally see your nipples-” Yuuri was interrupted when Chris wrapped his hands around Phichit’s waist and tugging him closer to himself. 

“They are perfect, why shouldn’t he show them off?” Chris ran his hand up Phichit’s side, under the shirt and pinched his nipple as Phichit swatted at him. 

“Oh dear Yuuri, let’s get dressed while these two flirt, I don’t want to leave you with this horn dog in nothing but a robe.” Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri and another under his legs before picking him up and taking him to his bedroom. 

After Viktor dropped Yuuri unceremoniously onto his bed, jumping on top of him and kissing him passionately while Yuuri attempted not to pop a boner while the door was still open and they can hear Phichit and Chris giggling in the living room. 

“Get dressed, silly.” Yuuri giggled when Viktor released his lips and kissed down his neck with a pouted groan. “Come on, the sooner you go get us food, the sooner you can come back and cuddle me.”

Viktor jumped off of the bed then, wandering over to his wardrobe. Yuuri couldn’t help but watch as Viktor slid the robe down his shoulders, facing away from Yuuri.

Viktor’s shoulder’s rolled, his skin was clean, white like porcelain and his hair trailed down in back in straight silver strands. When his arse was revealed, Yuuri stifled his groan, it was perfect, pert, muscled and delicious - well... they were called arse model’s for a reason. When Viktor drops his robe onto the floor, he turned his head and smirked at Yuuri as he stepped forward and bent to pick up his the clothes he wanted to wear. 

As he dressed, he runs his hands over his own body, pressing and rubbing over his legs, chest and arms as Yuuri watches him. “Like what you see,  vozlyublennaya?” The word in Russian was rough, gravelly and simultaneously beautiful as it rolls of Viktor’s tongue with ease as he is buttoning his jeans and turned to Yuuri. The shudder it sent down Yuuri’s spine was obvious, something Viktor would later take advantage of but for now, he kept quiet and simply finished pulling on his shirt. 

Viktor passed Yuuri some clothes to wear and then kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving to go organise their dinner.

Viktor had given him a pair of tights, calvin klein boxer briefs and a knitted deep blue, sweater that went down to almost his mid-thigh with a scoop neck. It was distinctly the softest and most comfortable thing he had ever wore, he couldn’t even bring himself to figure out what it could possibly cost. 

After changing and emerging from Viktor’s bathroom again, Yuuri was caught up looking at the board hanging on Viktor’s wall. The picture’s pinned to it ranged from sleepy, messing looking selfie’s of Chris and Viktor, multiple picture’s of Viktor and Makkachin, images of the boys with their instruments or pictures of questionable parts of their bodies, of stolen kisses with surprised recipients (usually between members of the band or others Yuuri had met at the party the night before). 

On the other side of the board was the lyrics to Last Night, handwritten and not exactly the same lyrics that Yuuri knew all too well. But the page stuck out, things appeared to be hidden underneath it and before he knew what he was doing, he had lifted the paper and was greeted with a picture of himself and Viktor. Yuuri was curled under Viktor’s arm slung around him, Viktor’s face buried in his hair with the upturn of his mouth. Yuuri’s face was flushed, eyes wide and his mouth a surprised circled. The arm around his shoulder, Yuuri’s hand was reached up, gripping tightly to the hand there, it was the first picture had even seen from that night and the first picture he had ever seen of himself looking so calm and enthralled.

Next to the picture was hand written notes, it looked like quick squiggles that matched the writing for Last Night’s lyrics - Viktor’s handwriting. Yuuri read the first line,  _ Everyone else can see it, but you. You are beautiful.  _ Yuuri flushed, the note under was a little different, longer:

_ Things to remember about Yuu:  _

 

  * __He might not remember that night the way you do.__


  * _It may have just been a fling to him, even if it wasn’t for you._


  * _Don’t put your feelings on him - even though you do._


  * _Don’t let Chris tease him or smack his arse - he does NOT like that._


  * _JJ is an arse, don’t let him tease you into worrying about Yuu._


  * _He has no idea he is the most lovely person you have ever seen._


  * _If you ever meet him again, let him talk, hear what he has to say, don’t_ _Viktor_ _all over the situation._



There was a gap after that, the pen changed from a dark blue to a bright red and appeared to be someone else’s handwriting. 

 

  * __If you ever find this man again, don’t let him go - but don’t let your heart take control without knowing he loves you, just as much as you love him.__



Yuuri’s heart was slamming in his chest when he heard a noise behind him, turning on the spot he was faced with a very amused looking Chris. 

“I- I was just-”

“He wrote you more song’s then that, you know.” Chris was leaning against the doorframe to Viktor’s room, having at least pulled on a shirt that seemed to be a specially made shirt that had writing Yuuri couldn’t decipher. “We convinced him that we would only perform Last Night, but what that says isn’t a lie.” Chris gestured towards to wall Yuuri had been reading.

“You wrote it?” Yuuri’s voice was small, he was still embarrassed, feeling like he had been caught going through something really personal. 

“Course’. I have been looking after V as long as we have known each other… and I mean what that says. You don’t know yet, what he is really like… You have seen the bright, overly excited Viktor, there is a lot more to him then you know. He isn’t the playboy everyone seems to think he is and I meant it when he says he loves you. Don’t worry, he won’t say it yet. I don’t even believe he has admitted it properly to yourself, but if you are going into this, you have to be here. This isn’t some half-arsed, one night stand. I  _ cannot _ pick up the pieces again, it was enough after you left him the first time. If that scares you, leave now, just leave before he becomes attached and I can’t put him back together again.” It was the most serious Yuuri had ever seen Chris, even in interviews, the way Chris presented himself, it was always teasing and lighthearted. This was a threat and the reality wasn’t lost on Yuuri.

“I’m not going anywhere. I may not know him like you do, I may not be as close to him yet as I could be but I want to work on it. He doesn’t even really know me, I’m not the person he thinks I am… well not wholly but I want him to and maybe… I lo-… I don’t know yet but I want to.” Yuuri started of confident but he felt his voice lower and his cheeks flush in embarrassment the more he spoke. 

“Good! As long as you are trying, that’s all I need to know.” Chris smacked Yuuri on the shoulder before wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder and dragging him out of Viktor’s room to go and tidy the living room like they said they were going to do.

***

**Meanwhile...**

_ “-and if you ever so much as hurt him, I swear I will hunt you down and kick your arse. Do you understand me?” Phichit spoke softly, calmly, it was honestly scarier then if he had have sounded mad at him. _

_ “I could tell you something similar… although I believe we both know Chris is more than capable of taking care of himself… I won’t ever hurt Yuuri, the morning I woke up alone in that hotel room was honestly one of the worst of my life. Yuuri made me feel happier than I can remember being, he is beautiful, intelligent, kind… fascinating. All I want is a chance to get to know him and prove I’m worthy of his time. Is that alright?” Viktor spoke with a smile on his face, looking out the windshield as he drove, how could Phichit deny a man clearly head over heels for his idiot best friend? _

***

When Viktor and Phichit came home with enough food to feed an army, the four of them sat down, put on a random movie and talked, ate, laughed and cried. Chris and Viktor told stories of their bizaar concert encounters, weird modeling jobs which ended in what was the most hilariously terrible modeling shows or ad’s that would  _ never _ run - they hoped.  

For occasions such as these, Chris and Viktor had kept every single piece of  _ hideous _ clothing they had been asked to wear for jobs, things designers had given them as gifts that only made you ask  _ why? _

By the time Viktor and Yuuri wear crawling into his bed beside Makkachin, stomachs sore from laughing, cheeks warm from wine Yuuri knew two things.

One, Viktor was the most ridiculously,  _ extra _ and interesting person he had ever met. 

And two, he was well on his way to falling in love with the fool and it didn't scare him one bit. 

* * *

 

A.M Groupies Headcannons - I hit 200 followers on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) and gifted them and now subsequently anyone who read's A.M with a series of HC's for these lovely ninny's. Now the ones in bold have been prompted and will be either a side story or a part of future chapters [hint at nsfw #1], however, anyone is more than welcome to prompt me on tumblr on here with any of the rest - or simply just agree with the ones already prompted <3 Happy reading!

##  **_The SFW HC’s_ **

  1. ****Otabek writes[ _I Will Follow You Into The Dark_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2ndWbjiiNBEOrlfToKlABE%3Fsi%3DZk5Z6VIIT024PUMiGQaPhA&t=Mjk3ZTcxOTYyODU5ZWQyOTAzZDc0MDM4M2NkNDYxMmJmNzNjMWY2NixIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) for Yuri when they have been together for a short time and Yuri totally _does not_ cry.
  2. Yuri loves Kesha (yep, I thoroughly support that HC) and says that [_Love into the Light_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6hhIPn85RJViE9ZaUp3SHk%3Fsi%3DnBqTCsqOQQK-Bhvh5n93SQ&t=Y2Y1YTliZDlhY2E5MWU5ZmZiMGJmMmQxYzFkOTUxYjE0N2IyMTVlMSxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) and [_Hymn_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1JuChOEPH0Rceq573FGQSK%3Fsi%3DQ2VK9za_TM69JmzM8iG2ZQ&t=NWY0MDEyZjE1ZGU0MDZhMDQ3Y2ZjM2FlMWE3OGJmZDJmNjUyY2EyNixIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) are his anthems - also he thinks of Otabek when he listens to [_Your Love Is My Drug_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3uoQULcUWfnt6nc6J7Vgai%3Fsi%3DDi2h9FB-RUKF2taxpBEMWA&t=ZWJhZTJjNDY5ZWE3NTg0M2E1NGJjNDEyMjc0ZmQxNjNjZmM4MWJjYixIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1).
  3. Sara and Otabek make [_We Found Love_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1gYMxXXGANfGIGXDFf9Czv%3Fsi%3DBzJtCfQrQWeuy6gGbovC1Q&t=Y2ViZmFhMjc1ZWM5ZDA0YjVhMDViMjJkYmVlODU0ZWJkMDAzM2M3MyxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) and Sara sings it to Mila.
  4. **People think it was surprising Viktor wrote[ _Last Night_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3cO8w5kGXDdwQywhiX0G8J%3Fsi%3Dw7ZDUgUaQp6Q11EjIuhceQ&t=MzNkYTc0ZTAxNDg5OGNmZmFhZTEzNDUxMTk0MTY5OTQ3YWI3YTAyYixIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) for someone he didn’t know very well or how to find - what they didn’t know is that he actually wrote about ten songs but the band would only let him publish one.**
  5. Chris and Viktor’s guilty pleasure movies are _Mamma Mia_ and _Burlesque_ \- they watch them whenever one of them gets dumped… or they are sick… or it’s raining outside and they _have_ to sing along.
  6. ****Chris and Viktor have the outfit Christina wears when she sings _[Tough Lover](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3W3BHalLp288TxkZN1uPRd%3Fsi%3DOC7vAtXRROWVtqITaToVIQ&t=NDZiMWFmZjZlYjFkMjQyNjg5MzI0ZmQwNjVlMGIwZDJiNmFlZjBkOSxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) _ in Burlesque.
  7. ****Chris and Viktor make Sara watch Burlesque (how dare she have the audacity to not have seen it?) - After that, she sings her own rendition/cover of[ _Show Me How You Burlesque_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6fq4QyaUskNqES6lJqgYjW%3Fsi%3DIrTDPnNUQF-NnV7Bu5ejuw&t=ZDQ3NzVjOTdjZWQyNGU5MWIyNjQ2ZjQ5ODA0NWM3ODg3OWI3YjM4MixIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) when she plays concerts with them.
  8. ****JJ wrote[ _She Look’s So Perfect_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5cPO2j2p9Myq77YQVwWyrN%3Fsi%3DqZb0gGXaTGGIZ4GvN2XYlA&t=NDI0M2Y5OGE4ZDNjMWU1MzkxYTdkY2NiOWNhNjQ0OTcyNDM1MzRiMCxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) for Isabella and it is apart of their normally performed song’s - but after that, all the songs that are JJ writes are dedicated to her - the boy’s no longer let him write all their songs.
  9. ****Otabek secretly _loves_ old black and white films, subsequently he loves old slow songs that you would slow dance with the love of your life to while it snows.
  10. ****Otabek takes Yuri to a Jazz bar and ask them to play[ _A Sunday Kind of Love_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2lDiN2SOr0bZ9D9kjjjYFS%3Fsi%3DSe1MsSHTSimmsXttVxOdWw&t=ODFkNTFjYWUwMjk2NGEwNzBlMjIzOWMyNTIyYWIxODU4MWZkMmVjZCxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) and slow dances with him - it’s the first time Yuri tells him he loves him.
  11. ****Chris has seven tattoos, most of them swirling over his right upper arm… besides the one on his left arsecheek that is in beautiful cursive writing and says “Mords Moi”.
  12. JJ has several tattoos, one of them on his left hip is the red lipstick stain from Isabella.
  13. ****Leo has a tattoo on his chest - a swirling treble clef that circles with the words ‘Music is what feelings sound like’ - Chris convinced him to get it when he got his arse tattoo.
  14. ****Chris attempts to convince Phichit to get a tattoo - instead convinces Ji - he gets a small, very simple tattoo of an old style camera on his wrist.
  15. ****Viktor is _very_ jealous of the fact that Yuuri has drawn Chris shirtless (and got the highest mark in his course group for it) he then demand’s Yuuri draw him but Yuuri is too nervous and ends up secretly sketching him when he is meant to be doing other working and Viktor is doing other things - Yuuri doesn’t tell him he used to doodle sketches of Viktor before they even met.
  16. ****Sara invites Mila to come perform with her in one of A.M’s pre-shows when she finds out Mila can actually play the guitar (she has three older brothers and they taught her how to play).
  17. ******Leo sends Ji text messages every night with corny song lyrics, Ji has a playlist called** ** _Mi León_** **with everyone single one of them saved.**
  18. ****When JJ proposes to Isabella he sings[ _Marry Me_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0VZ9xPNa6ROafP6GYYuv2S%3Fsi%3D50COphsHTfOCFff-t1ptqA&t=Nzc2ZTQxOTk2MDQxNzRmMmQ1MjM0MmQ1OTczMmFiZTZiMWFkNWY4YyxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) by Train (her favourite band besides A.M) - he sets up rose petals and clears out Minami’s cafe, simply playing the guitar and singing, then gets down on one knee and proposes - Mila, Sara and (a crying) Minami secretly record the whole thing for her to keep.
  19. **JJ and Isabella’s daughter’s lullabies are**[ ** _Hey Soul Sister_**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6mghCOaaSvrke0z1EUVUIf%3Fsi%3D59oBbO3FT2OId6NE4CL99Q&t=NTM0NjUyNGY4NTE5MTEwYWUyNDYwOWYyMjMyNDNhOTMwNmMxNGMzMyxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) **, and** ** _Marry Me_** **.**
  20. ****When Otabek and Yuri eventually adopt a son, Yuri sings _I Will Follow You Into The Dark_ to him when he thinks Otabek isn’t listening - Otabek is _always_ listening.
  21. When Ji and Leo go to a carnival and Leo is swarmed by fans, he grabs hold of Ji and kisses him passionately to stop the advances of the girls, they scream and swarm them both instead.
  22. Phichit secret’s photographs Yuuri and Viktor together (Chris knows and takes some on his phone for Phichit to edit and work with) for their wedding gift he gives them a perfectly leather bound album of their relationship so far that he adds too throughout their lives.
  23. Leo writes[ _Better Together_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2iXdwVdzA0KrI2Q0iZNJbX%3Fsi%3DfS3pL-6lSFeVbRpJNrJ-Hg&t=NjI0MGY5MjVjNjJlZTY5M2VlODk1MGExZjIxMzNiMjNiYTA4YmRmZCxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) for Ji.
  24. ****When Mila sing’s she sounds like dodie - she sings [_Intertwined_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3uYxmgnOA9lJYAsHyEbbWA%3Fsi%3DsmnhByGwQteKkHv6MWw3cA&t=NWU5MzU5Y2QzMGUzM2IyMDZhYTIxZjhjMWExZThjMmNmNmYzMTM0NCxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1) for Sara as her first song.
  25. For their six month anniversary, Yuri gives Otabek one of his art pieces - it’s Otabek with his turn table in multicolours and it looks like the music is flowing out of Otabek in waves of colour. 



##  **_The NSFW one’s…_ **

  1. **Phichit totally thinks Yuuri is vanilla in the bedroom until he comes home early one day - while Yuuri is still at school and no one should be in Chris and Viktor’s apartment - only to hear a weird noise from Viktor’s room, thinking it’s Makkachin, he opens the door to see Viktor completely naked, exposed and tied to his bed with a giant dildo shoved up his arse and a gag in his mouth. [Viktor had simply nodded at Phichit nonchalantly, well aware he couldn’t have tried to make an excuse for this even if he wanted to]. After that Phichit was thoroughly scared of his quiet, anxious best friend but Chris had just nodded: ‘** ** _It’s always the quiet ones_** **’.**



**2.** Chris and Phichit are  _ not _ quiet, Viktor and Yuuri never mention it - Chris  _ always  _ mentions it when he hears them.

  1. Viktor loves marking Yuuri up, the first time they actually have sex - Yuuri ends up _covered_ in hickies, from his thighs to high on his neck - when Phichit caught him getting water at 4am he looked like he had been beaten up.
  2. Yuri doesn’t like how many fans Otabek has, every time he comes back from a tour where Yuri cannot go with him, he locks Otabek in his room for two days straight until they both can’t walk and Otabek couldn’t remember any face beside his. - Otabek of course goes along with this, not because he find anyone else remotely attractive but because he gets to have rough, possessive sex for two days straight and then they go for brunch and Yuri is all sweet and cuddly.
  3. Mila _loves_ having her hair pulled.
  4. ****The first time JJ and Isabella had sex, they had been teasing each other for so long he came after only a few minutes and couldn’t look at her for the next twenty minutes - he made up for it by keeping her up all night until she had cum so many times she couldn’t keep count - he was never premature again, but he also made a point of teaser her more than himself.
  5. ****Otabek is literally scared of his own cock, he has hurt people with it before because of how big it is and it astonishes (and turns him on to no fucking end) how much Yuri loves it.



**8\. Leo** **_loves_ ** **being spanked by Ji - Ji only does it as a reward now (and special occasions).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your kudo and comments give me alllll the life <3


	13. For the Love of Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor are missing each other when Viktor has to travel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW! XP

Viktor and Yuuri had been dating for a few months now. They went on dates when they could, when Viktor wasn’t touring or working modelling jobs and if Yuuri wasn’t busy with study.

It… wasn’t easy to say the least, at times they went over a week without seeing each other but this stint was going to be the longest so far. Viktor had already been on tour for ten days and would still be gone another seven more for this tour. 

They hadn’t had sex yet or said those three little words that would change the meaning of their relationship and propel it from  _ boyfriends _ to  _ serious.  _ Yet, Yuuri was happy, Viktor really did make him happy… just not presently.

“ _ I hate thiiiiis _ .” Viktor whined on the other end of the phone to Yuuri, he was currently overseas and their time differences were making it difficult to keep up their usual constant texting and their quick  _ I miss your voice _ phone calls they had between Yuuri’s classes. Currently, Yuuri was sprawled out on his bed. It was late and he should have been asleep hours ago but this was the first time they had time to chat properly in ten days and Yuuri was going to savour it. 

“I know, me too.” Yuuri sighed, tugging on the hem of his shirt, he hadn’t actually admitted it to Viktor but being on the phone, hearing his boyfriends voice when he felt touch starved like this… What could he do, they were still in their honeymoon phase and always ended up at least making out when they were together, this whole ‘not seeing each other’ thing was painful for his heart  _ and  _ his balls.

“ _ I should just start stowing you in my luggage so I don’t have to be away from you for this long. _ ” Yuuri could hear Viktor’s pout through the phone.

“I had to finish my piece for my art history course, I couldn’t take that much time off. I would if I could, you know?” Yuuri sighed. Viktor was always like this, he was a bit forgetful at times, that Yuuri actually had things he needed to do too, although he was always supportive when it came down to it.

“ _ I know, it’s just hard… how did you go with your piece? From the sketches you showed me, it looked amazing. _ ”

“I am… okay with it, it’s handed in now anyway so that’s that and you always say everything I draw is amazing, even that stupid doodle I drew of a ladybug while I was talking to my parents.” It’s true, Yuuri had gone to throw it out when he was done on the phone but Viktor had stopped him and pinned it to his board in his room. 

“ _ But it’s truuuue! My Yuuri is the most amazing artist! You are going to be famous one day, you’ll see. _ ” Yuuri laughed and rolled his eyes, Viktor was anything but modest, including when he spoke about Yuuri.

“I miss you, like a lot.”

“ _ I miss you too… in lots of ways… _ ” Viktor’s voice was slightly deeper as he spoke the last part, Yuuri felt the blood in his body attempt to decide if it was going to rush to his cheeks or his dick… both, both apparently works.

“Wh-what do you miss, Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled, gripping his phone tightly in his hand.

_ “Everything, I miss everything. I miss your smile, your laugh. The way you look when you wake up in the morning. The way you feel sleeping on my bare chest, the feel of your skin against mine. You have such soft skin, except your hands, they are all calloused from hard work, I miss that too... Your lips, the way they feel against mine. The way your hip bones feel pressed up against me… _ ” Viktor’s voice was breathy and soft as he spoke, sending chills down Yuuri’s body as he resisted the urge to run his hands over the places Viktor spoke of. “ _ I miss being able to touch you,  _ **_all of you-_ ** ”

“Viktor, wh-what are we doing?” Yuuri’s breath hitched in his chest as his hand that wasn’t pressing his phone to his ear, clenched his sheets, he has never been more thankful that Phichit was staying at Ji’s to work through their printing/editing assessment. 

“ _ I believe I am attempting to get you to touch yourself like I would touch you if I were there. _ ” Yuuri could hear the smirk on his face, the bastard knew what his beautiful accented voice did to him. 

“Are you going to do it too?” Yuuri asked quietly, this was terrifyingly embarrassing, he had never done something like this before… and yet, if Viktor was doing it, the sound of Viktor all panting and breathless…

“ _ I already am, my Yuuri. Running my hand over my bare chest, digging my nails into the skin of my abs like you do when you slide your hands down my body. I like when you do that, it’s like you want to leave impressions on my skin that can only come from you- _ ”

“I like marking you… I like it when you mark me, the last hickey you gave me faded today, I miss it.” Viktor let out what could only be described as a growl on the other end of the phone. 

“ _ That will be the first thing I fix when I see you. You are mine and you need the proof of it on your skin, the way my dark marks contrast your pretty skin is simply lovely, darling… Tell me what you are doing, Yuuri. _ ” Viktor had heard the barely-there, breathy moan Yuuri had let out when his hand had drifted over his clothed, very hard, cock.

“N-nothing yet. Well, not really.” Yuuri stuttered out, it was true, he hadn’t actually touched anything properly yet.

“ _ Do you want me to tell you what I am doing Yuuri, so you can do the s-same? _ ”

“Ye-eah, yes please.” Yuuri’s voice was whiny, almost demanding, he had never wished Viktor was with him more than he did this second.

“ _ Well I already took off my briefs, wasn’t wearing anything else anyway, figured they might as well go. _ ” Viktor paused, listening to the rustling on the phone as Yuuri tugged off his pants and t-shirt.

“ _ Now I am teasing myself, like I love doing to you, dragging my fingers across my hip bones, d-down my thighs, where you like to suck marks on my skin… Do you want me to actually touch my cock now, Yuuri? You have to tell me. _ ” Viktor’s accented voice was deafening in Yuuri’s ears, the way the words washed over his body like they touched every part of him was intoxicating. He seriously could listen to Viktor talk all day, especially like this. 

“Yes, grip your cock lightly, pulling slowly, teasing like I do when we first s-start.” Yuuri was horrifyingly embarrassed, this was filthy. Usually when they did things he was either too far gone to know exactly what he was blurting out or he was quiet, moaning into a pillow with his face flushed red. 

Yuuri knew when Viktor did as he said, the moan that staticed through his phone made him moan back. The conversation mostly ended there, slipping into gasping moans, groans of each other’s names and spluttered half sentences. When Yuuri came it was because he could hear how close Viktor was and he lost it completely when he heard the first sentence from Viktor in what felt like hours. 

“ _ Cum with me, Yuuri. _ ” And he did, all over his stomach and hand. He hadn’t thought that through very well.

“ _ Holy shit, Yuuuuri I lo- I miss you, Yuuri. _ ” Viktor panted as Yuuri’s head still spun from the high of his orgasm, completely missing the stuttered paused in Viktor’s voice.

“I miss you too. Hurry up and come home so you can cuddle me.” Yuuri mumbled, feeling sleep threatening to take him, it was almost four in the morning by this point. 

_ “I want to darling, but don’t fall asleep. Make sure you get cleaned up and put pants on before you sleep, you don’t want Phichit seeing you in the morning…  _ **_I_ ** _ don’t want him seeing you like that in the morning. _ ” That got Yuuri stirring, he definitely wasn’t going to scar his roommate with a cum-stained, naked Yuuri first thing in the morning. 

“I’m up, I’m up.” Yuuri muttered, shuffling to clean himself up and grab his pajamas. Once he was dressed he was back in bed, Viktor had stayed on the phone till he was ready, Yuuri knew he would.

“ _ All ready for bed now? _ ” Viktor chirped, he sounded sleepy but like he was pretending he wasn’t. He frequently did that, working two jobs and keeping up with Yuuri was tiring, he barely had time that was just his but he never complained. Anytime Yuuri suggested it, Viktor would appear at his dorm room and watch him draw or write essays if he had to. It was actually one of Yuuri’s favourite things about Viktor, he was utterly content just being close to Yuuri without them actually having to be doing the same thing. 

“I’m in bed now, it’s lonely without you here though.” Yuuri felt himself pouting, he was too tired to pretend he didn’t have an ache in his chest from missing Viktor even if it made him feel clingy.

_ “Are you wearing my shirt?” _ Yuuri looked down at himself, he was, even if he hadn’t put it on consciously. It was simply a large black t-shirt with  _ A.M - Fall in Love Now _ written on it, Viktor had lent it to him before he left because he liked seeing Yuuri in his clothes. 

“Yeah… it doesn’t smell like you anymore though.” Yuuri smirked to himself when he heard Viktor whine into the phone.

_ “Yuuu-uuri! Stop being so cute when I can’t be there to hug you for it... Now, I should let you sleep. You’ll text me in the morning right? _ ” Viktor sounded pleading, as if Yuuri would even say no.

“Of course, Goodnight Viktor, I’ll message you in the morning.”

“ _ Yay! Alright, Night Yuuri… hey Yuuri? _ ” He sounded worried, or flustered? Yuuri wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“ _ I… Nevermind, night Yuuri. Miss you.” _

“Miss you too.” Yuuri hung up the phone, feeling confusion and anxiousness swelling in his stomach a little but he pushed it down and sighed into his pillow as sleep quickly pulled him under.

***

On the other side of the world, Viktor lay on the bed in his hotel room, staring at his phone, his background a picture of Yuuri and Makkachin he had taken a few days before he left. 

“I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. I promise… I promise I’ll tell you properly soon.”

* * *

 

So I have actually added to my disgustingly large amount of side stories for this fic XD I haven't just been fuddling around so hey are the links to them in case you are interest?

[_What Happens When They Date_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693080) \- Chumetti & Viktuuri Valentine/Christophe's Birthday.

[_What Happens When He Finds Out_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807248) \- Present for Eclair which was the Yuri likes Kesha prompt.

[_Mi Leon_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816740) \- The Leoji prompt that Leo texts Ji song lyrics <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel my hideous ego <3


	14. For the Love of... Damn it, I love Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some NSFW action in this chapter :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self-control or chill... I am not really sorry?

I am  _so_ sorry it's been so long since I updated (look at my end note for the plus side of this?) but my Muse is a bitch (and a genius) and feel in love with [this  boy band comic](http://festivite.tumblr.com/post/171730745339/references-from-shutterstock-here-and-gibson) by Festivite and subsequently wrote nearly [6k of fluff and smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990524) based on it. #sorrynotsorry but I really hope this chapter was worth the waaaait, it's sort of the important one XD

 

* * *

 

Viktor arrived home to find Yuuri in an absolute panic. Phichit had one of his USB’s stolen and had lost some of his finished pieces that he had been taking to be printed for his project. It was due in two days. Yuuri appeared more worked up about it than Phichit was, who had simply asked if Yuuri would model for him. Viktor, to his credit, had swept in, jet-lagged and slightly desperate to either confess his love for Yuuri on his knees or to fuck him senseless. But, opted for the sensible choice of: _win boyfriend/best friend points_.

“You know... you yourself are dating a model and so is your roommate, right?” Viktor offered, sitting on the edge of Yuuri’s bed with his luggage next to him. He had gotten off the plane and headed straight to Yuuri’s. Chris had gone home since Phichit was _meant_ to be spending the night there, only to have this sprung on him and now, Chris was going to ditch his own things and head over too.

“I can’t have Chris model for me, _trust me_ . It doesn’t end we- that’s a lie, it ends _too_ well.” Phichit sighed, his cheeks reddening at an obviously _fond_ memory.

“Well, I can do it, Yuuri clearly seems distressed that you are asking him for it.” Viktor meant to say it casually but Yuuri groaned from his place on his bed, face smushed into his own pillow.

“It isn’t that I am distressed to model for him, it’s _what_ he is asking me to model, Viktor.” Yuuri glared between his best friend and his boyfriend, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

“I haven’t actually asked your theme, I’m really sorry. What is it?” Viktor questioned Phichit, reaching out to rub Yuuri’s back in an effort to comfort him and gain some of the contact he has been missing for weeks.

“Sins of the flesh.” Phichit beamed like it was the best thing he had ever came up with. “They are all different body parts, either naked or with different clothing on. I have a _fantastic_ one of Chris’ neck covered in hickies, which is partly why he isn’t allow to model for me anymore... But there isn’t any faces, Yuuri, no one would know it’s your legs.” Phichit whined to his best friend but Viktor’s head shot up. He felt like if he was a dog, he would have been growling.

“You are _not_ taking pictures of _my_ Yuuri’s thighs. Even if they were in jeans, but especially not _bare._ ” Viktor surprised himself with how much the idea of anyone besides himself getting to enjoy part’s of Yuuri that he knew he was one of the lucky few to enjoy. But he, of course surprised Phichit and Yuuri as well. Phichit looked like he couldn’t decided if he wanted to laugh or argue the point and Yuuri was turning even redder and seemed to shudder under the hand that Viktor had curled into a fist in his shirt.

“Well.... they wouldn’t be bare, they would need to be in these.” Phichit turned and went over to the bottom drawer of his tallboy, before pulling out a fist full of bright red, lace _stockings_.

“I’ll model for you.” Viktor said firmly, standing up and starting to unbutton his pants without really considering the effect it would have until simultaneously, he heard both the other men in the room squeak out his name.

“ _Viktor!”_

He looked up startled before remembering he wasn’t at a shoot and Phichit probably wasn’t expecting him to just _strip._ Snatching the jumble of lace from Phichit, he stormed off to the bathroom with Yuuri hot on his trail, not that he noticed until he nearly shut the door in his face.

“Yuuri?” Viktor startled, only to be shoved into the bathroom and suddenly slammed into the now closed door.Yuuri’s lips crushed against his and had his hands digging into his scalp to pull him closer. “ _Yuuri,_ ” Viktor groaned when Yuuri kissed down his neck and bit him, hard enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin.

“That was so hot, holy shit.” Yuuri panted, pressing his forehead into Viktor’s chest to catch his breath. “Can I help you put them on?” Viktor was startled. Yuuri was usually fairly shy, he was obviously capable of making Viktor whimper but this... the bright excited look in his eyes was giving Viktor heart palpitations. But there was _no way_ he was confessing to Yuuri in a bathroom holding someone else’s stockings.

“O-of course.” Viktor managed to splutter out before he pushed his jeans off, having already undone them before storming off to the bathroom. He was wearing comfortable briefs since he had just been on a plane for 12 hours, but Yuuri looked like it was Christmas morning and he had just unwrapped exactly what he wanted.

“Sit down for me?” Yuuri asked, taking the stockings form Viktor’s slightly trembling hands as he sat on the edge of their bath/shower combination.

Yuuri knelt in front of Viktor, lifting his leg by the ankle and smirking slightly when Viktor gripped tightly to the side of the tub. Yuuri spent a minute figuring the mess of lace out before he balled up the stocking so it would slip on properly. Viktor shivered with the feel on the lace against his toes and Yuuri’s light touch. The stockings themselves went up to Viktor’s mid-thigh, the plastic strip on the inside sticking to his skin and keep the heart shaped top of them in place. When Yuuri had the first one in place they both paused to admire the pattern of flowers snaking up his leg. They were bright against Viktor’s light, hairless skin and the heart looked cute at the top. Yuuri lent forward, kissing the heart before moving onto the other one.

Once he had them both on, Yuuri had sucked a dark hickey on his thigh before Viktor swatted him away, “I don’t really want Phichit to see me hard Yuuri, it isn’t _that_ kind of modeling.” Yuuri pulled away quickly, realising what was actually going to happen now that Viktor was “dressed”. Viktor felt a little ridiculous, in a loose fitting t-shirt, black briefs and these fire engine red stockings but the way Yuuri’s eyes were locked on his cock was making it harder not to squirm.

“Well I cannot have him seeing you like this…” Yuuri was already reaching for him before he could so much as blink and took his half-way-to-hard cock into his hand with a smirk.

_Holy shit it’s been too long._

“Yuu-uri, I just got off a plane, I smell-”

“Amazing, yes. Can I help you with your litt-big problem?” Yuuri giggled at himself and Viktor tugged on Yuuri’s head, when had his fingers gone into his hair? Viktor groaned instead of protesting when Yuuri gripped the waistband of his briefs and pulled his cock free.

“I missed you Viktor, everything about you. Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Viktor was already flushed, cheeks burning with heat and all Yuuri was doing was slowly stroking him. Already-wrecked-Viktor was looking at Yuuri like the world was going to end if Yuuri removed his hand and they both knew, that Yuuri knew it.

“I-I missed you too. So much-fu-uck, you are too good at teasing me, Yuuri.” Yuuri beamed, leaning forward and taking all of Viktor’s cock, tongue dancing over the head, hand still slowly sliding over the shaft. Viktor’s other hand curling into Yuuri’s hair, never forcing him down or pulling away, just there to lightly tug at the strands like Yuuri had shown him he loved.

“So beautiful, Yuuri fucking hell, you look so good sucking a cock, _my cock_ .” The knowledge that this was happening because Yuuri _liked_ it when he was possessive sparked something in Viktor and he couldn’t help the onslaught of groans that spilled from his lips and Yuuri drove him crazy. “You like that, don’t you? That you’re the only one I want sucking my cock. That you are the only one that gets me off. That I don’t want-that I _won’t_ share you. Won’t share any part of you, Yuuri. _Fuck, I-_ rr.” Viktor stopped himself, _no_ , he was definitely _not_ confessing to the love of his entire life while his mouth was around his cock. That was simply _not happening._

Yuuri was moaning around his cock, eyes wide and watching Viktor crumble and fall apart because Yuuri was _his_ and he loved it.

“Yuuri.” Viktor called his name when Yuuri’s eyes slipped closed and Viktor could see the nails digging into his thighs, the absent minded rocking of Yuuri’s hips. “Yuuri, touch yourself. Do you want to cum while sucking my cock? Make me cum and you can finish in my mouth.” Viktor growled out, he was already so close, he probably should have thought of taking care of Yuuri a hell of a lot earlier. But really, it had been too long, it wasn’t his fault Yuuri’s mouth was sin and heaven incarnate.

Yuuri whined, pushing down his track pants and underwear roughly so he could pull out his dripping cock, the sight of it was almost enough to make Viktor cum.

“Look at you Yuuri, so wet for me. You like sucking and making me yours, I told you I needed to mark you when I got home but I haven’t yet. I’ll mark you with my fucking cum down your throat, fuck! C-cum, please don’t stop.” Viktor couldn’t concentrate on much beside’s Yuuri’s warmth, the finger nail indenting in his leg just above the heart-topped stockings, and the sight of Yuuri’s hand working over his own cock. He had no filter or volume control at this point but he honestly couldn’t begin to care.

Yuuri pitched forward, taking all of Viktor in his throat with a loud moan, and groaning when Viktor whined his name as he came, tugging at his hair. Yuuri fell backwards onto the floor of the bathroom, panting harshly as Viktor awkwardly moved forward so he could get to Yuuri’s cock.

“Viktor! Ah, fuck. Holy shit, you look so good.”

Viktor felt absolutely ridiculous. His dick out, lace stockings and a t-shirt, curled awkwardly over Yuuri so he could suck his cock, still sensitive and coming down from his own orgasm. But, he was buzzing. Yuuri was the most stupidly beautiful person he had ever seen and the way he watched Viktor take him apart desperately was enough to make anyone crazy.

“Viktor, I lo- cum… i’m cumming ah!” Yuuri spilled into him as Viktor sucked him until the point of overstimulation.

“Don’t ever go away for that long again, please.” Yuuri panted, tugging on Viktor’s high bun to watch as his hair cascaded down and all over Yuuri’s stomach and Viktor’s face.

“Never.” Viktor responded, slightly startling himself with how much he meant it, he honestly didn’t think he could leave Yuuri for that long again. Hiis need to tell him was almost overwhelming.

_Right time. Right place. He is perfect. This has to be perfect._

“Oh no.” Yuuri’s hands flew to cover his own face as it rapidly grew from slightly flushed to bright red.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” Viktor reached up and pushed Yuuri’s fringe from his face.

“Viktor, we are in the _bathroom_.” Yuuri seemed mortified but Viktor shrugged it off, standing up and offering his hands to Yuuri.

“It isn’t like we haven’t heard _much worse_ from our supposed best friends, Yuuri.” They straightened themselves up a little before exiting the bathroom. Of course Chris had arrived while they had been gone.

“Jeez, that was a quick one.” Chris said casually as Phichit hid his face in Chris neck, obviously laughing and trying to hide it. Yuuri just sort of gapped at the two of them, but Viktor looked straight at Chris before answering.

“Two fucking weeks, Christophe. Two fucking weeks.” They all laughed and the awkward tension seemed to dissipate. Well not completely considering Viktor’s attire but it dissipated enough.

Phichit took at least fifty pictures of Viktor's legs, only showing as high as his thighs. Different feet positions, the tops of this thighs, legs crossed, uncrossed, every combination Phichit could think to put Viktor in and some that Chris and Viktor suggested given their experience in the industry.

When Phichit felt like he was comfortable, he let Viktor go through them and pick one he thought Phichit should use; Viktor of course went with Yuuri's choice, legs laid out long, one knee up, toes pointed. It accented his muscles and the obvious control Viktor had over his body. Viktor wanted to leave the stockings on and go another round with Yuuri at this point, but it was nearing 1am and they were all exhausted. Panic and jet-lag was not the greatest combination for sexiness. The four of them slept in the dorm room that night and Viktor woke up alone to a note saying Yuuri had to go to class.

It was a few days before Viktor was able to see Yuuri again properly, as he was busy with classes and the boys had a local gig and a shoot for men's activewear. When Viktor finally saw Yuuri, he was determined. This was the time. Yuuri was cooking him dinner, they had set the table, candles and Viktor had bought flowers. It was the perfect setting, it was sweet and Yuuri's cooking was perfect enough to make a man fall in love.

"This is amazing, Yuuri. Where did you learn how to cook?" Viktor was eating, one hand on his chopsticks, the other on Yuuri's thigh; they always sat on the corner of the table so they could be as close as possible.

"My mother taught me, Mari and I learned how to cook when we were young so we could help out." Yuuri smiled fondly. Reminiscing about his family always had that smile gracing Yuuri's face and Viktor loved it, just like he did anything about this man.

"This is delicious, why have you waited till now to cook for me?" Viktor pretended to be offended, beaming when Yuuri laughed in return.

"We haven't had time, Viktor and I wanted this to be the first thing I cooked for you. It's my favourite." Yuuri offered Viktor a mouthful of his own food, it was the same as his own but they agreed weeks ago that there was something nice about feeding each other when they were alone.

"Mmm, Yuuri, it's just perfect. Just like you are to me, Yuuri I-"

"I smell Yuuri's cooking!" The door to the apartment was throw open and Phichit and Chris marched in, carrying ten bags of shopping each. They were meant to be staying the night at the dorm room, or so Viktor had been told... Apparently not.

"Sorry for gate crashing your date but Cheri, that smells delicious!" Chris sniffed the air, staring at Yuuri and Viktor's half eaten food.

"I made extra, you two are welcome to have some." Viktor wanted to grumble but Yuuri seemed more than happy to share. He was of course the sweetest person Viktor had ever met.

But Viktor's words were left hanging, he couldn't confess in front of other people. This was between him and Yuuri.

The next day, after Viktor had recorded an ad for men's cologne, the most cheesy ad he had been in so far he had decided. Any company that needed the model to moan at how good he smelled needed a new advertising campaign. Yuuri had done school work at Viktor's while he was gone and waited for Viktor to come home, so he could see him before he slept at his dorm that night. Yuuri had an 8am lecture the following day.

Viktor convinced Yuuri to walk Makkachin with him before he left, the weather was heavenly and it was around sunset. The perfect setting. Yuuri and Viktor sat on a bench, watching Makkachin chasing birds and the sun setting over the horizon, it was beautiful. But Viktor had decided at this point he was cursed, cursed to never confess to the most important person in his life. As he opened his mouth, only to watch as a bird flew over Yuuri and pooped in his hair. It was safe to say the entire romantic atmosphere of the evening was completely ruined.

They took Yuuri home so he could shower, at least Yuuri wasn't mad about it, telling Viktor it was lucky and maybe something good would happened to him. Viktor, for the first and probably last time in his life wished he was the one to be pooped on by a bird, maybe then maybe he would be lucky enough to tell Yuuri he was horrendously in love with him.

Another five days passed, with only quick visits and one mind-blowing blowjob exchange in a public bathroom. Viktor was ready to rip his hair out. They had gone to the movies before heading back to Viktor and Chris' apartment, accidently walking in on Phichit with his face full of cock on the couch, apparently having gotten bored of their own movie.

Viktor just curled into bed, this was just obviously never meant to be. Yuuri snuggled up close to him, they should shower and get some sleep. Viktor had a gig the following night and they had to leave early for it.

"Cuddle me." Yuuri whined, his face pressed into Viktor's shoulder as they both lay on their stomachs on Viktor's bed. He couldn't help but laugh, rolling over and tugging Yuuri onto his chest.

Viktor dropped kisses onto Yuuri's head, groaning when Yuuri ran his fingers through the bottom strands of Viktor's hair. This is what Viktor wanted, just Yuuri. Viktor and Yuuri, together.

"Hey Yuuri, look at me?" Yuuri shifted his head, keeping it on his chest but moving until their eyes locked. He smiled softly, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Yuuri, I love you."

* * *

 

 

I knoooow aren't I such a bitch? XD but here's the plus side, you won't have to wait forever for the update! Just around 48 hours :P so staaaay tuned and if you like, read the three side fics for AM I have written since I last updated.

[What Happens When He Sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887438) \- Super fluff JJBella for Geekmom (one of the sfw prompts)

[What Happens When He Speaks (French)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897314) \- Phichimetti Smutty Smut Smuts for Punktsuki (a nsfw prompt we came up with while we were "studying" at uni together)

[What Happens When They Met ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063379)\- Super shot fluffy oneshot for JJBella because #musichappened while I was trapped on a bus for 3.5 hours straight and got inspired :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come rant, predict, prompt, interrogate and bitch to me on tumblr but your comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 even if you just wanna smash your keyboard it makes me feel all the loves <3


	15. For the Love of... Fucking Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY :'( I know I am terrible and that took me a billion years but I was sick and easter and life keeps getting in my way! *grumbles*  
> But here it is, as promised... <3  
> Read my end note if you feel like it <3

_ Ohh shit. Oh, shit, he said it. He said it first! That bastard. Oh, he is staring at me… He looks sad, why does he look sad- _

_ “ _ I love you too!” Yuuri almost squealed, sitting up to throw himself on top of Viktor, burying his face into his neck. “Viktor, I love you. I love you so much. I-I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how but I do. I love you.”

Viktor laughed, Yuuri was panicked. Like Viktor didn’t believe him but he did, at least he had to believe him because he hadn’t exactly thought about how much it would hurt if Yuuri didn’t say it back.

“Yuuri, my Yuuri, I love you. You silly man, of course I love you. Yuuri, kiss me.”

Yuuri sat up a fraction in Viktor’s lap, eyes watery and huge, he looked too adorable for words. Then they started kissing, it was wet and messy and sweet and full of all the things Viktor desperately needed to tell Yuuri but still hadn’t.

Yuuri’s hands curled into Viktor’s hair, scrunching the long strands to tilt Viktor’s head back so he could kiss his long neck. Viktor wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s waist, sitting up to tug him completely against his body.

“So beautiful, my Yuuri. Fuck, I love you.” Viktor babbled, Yuuri sucking his neck as he whined, grinding his hips against Viktors, he could feel the semi-hard outline of their cocks pressed to one another.

“Viktor! Viktor, I-I want to have sex.” They both paused, Yuuri’s outburst was… not quiet and besides the fact that they weren’t having sex yet, they hadn’t really discussed it in terms of what would happen when they finally did.

“Yuuri, just because we love each other, it doesn’t mean we have to. I don’t want to forc-”

“I want to. Viktor, I have wanted to for awhile now, I just… I’m nervous-”

“Yuuri, it’s okay. I know. I  _ know _ . I don’t expect anything from you darling, I don’t want you to feel like you have to yet. Or, if you want to do it in a particular way, that’s fine too, I’m easy. No wait, I’m not  _ easy _ , I just mean-”

Yuuri giggled, flushed red and pressed his face into Viktor’s neck.  “Was it that obvious?” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s shoulder.

“Was what obvious, love?”

“That this would be… that I am…”

“That you haven’t had sex yet? Well, it’s certainly the longest I have been with someone without it but no, it wasn’t that it was obvious… You, um, you told me. The night we met.”

“What!” Yuuri bellowed, sitting bolt upright and nearly tumbling backwards off Viktor’s lap if Viktor hadn’t been holding him around the waist.

“You… you asked me to take your virginity that night but I… I couldn’t do that to you, you were drunk and sweet and only just turned 19 and I wanted your first time to  _ mean _ something, not be a one night stand with a band member in a dingy hotel room.” Viktor flushed at the memory of a very drunk, very almost naked, very  _ sexy _ Yuuri throwing himself at Viktor on the bed and whispering filth into his ear about all the ways Viktor’s cock would be new to him. Viktor is honestly surprised he survived that night, let alone the desperate little pants Yuuri had breathed against him since they met again. 

“Oh my god! That’s so fucking embarrassing. I am so sorry, oh fuck, why did you ever want to see me again?!”

“Of course I wanted to see you again! You are the most fascinating and gorgeous person I have ever met… I… I love you, even then. I was in love with you from the first moment you stumbled into me and asked me to dance. I fell in love with you again from the moment you uttered your real name and I have fallen more in love with you every day, Yuuri Katsuki and it had nothing to do with me wanting to get in your pants. That’s just a fucking perfect perk.”

Yuuri felt like his face was going to melt off he was so embarrassed but he was laughing. How was it possible to be so lucky to be in love with a huge dork that was also the sweetest and sexiest person alive?

“You’re a dork.”

“Yuuu-uri! So mean!” Viktor pushed forward, pining Yuuri to the bed under him and kissing all over his face. “I’m being nice and telling you I love you and you call me a dork.”

“You are  _ my  _ dork.” Yuuri cackled, attempting to squirm out of the kissing onslaught that was Viktor. 

“As long as you know, I am yours.” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, making sure Yuuri could feel his weight pressing down on him. “And you are mine.” Viktor pulled Yuuri’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking lightly before letting go again. 

“I want to be with you… I, I am glad we waited but I know what I want... I want you.” Yuuri was glad Viktor’s face was buried in his neck at this point, he felt like his face might burst into flames otherwise. 

“You are sure? We can stop, anytime. You just say the word.” Viktor pulled back to look at Yuuri, smiling softly. “I really love you, Yuuri. Thank you for waiting for me.”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me already.” Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s shirt and dragged him down into a bruising kiss. 

It was slow, to start with, the removing of clothes, the drag of rough and soft hands on skin, the deafening beating of a heart in ears. By the time Yuuri was down to his boxers he wasn’t so much nervous but  _ extremely horny _ . 

“Viktor, we have been making out for like forty five minutes, I am not going to change my mind. I want this.” Yuuri panted, pressing his forehead against Viktor’s and staring into his eyes, he needed to convince him this is what he really wanted. 

“H-how do you want me.” Viktor flushed, he honestly didn’t mind either way, but this was Yuuri’s first time, it was important. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Yuuri spread his legs, letting them fall open around Viktor’s hips, showing off his defined cock barely restrained in his briefs and just how flexible he was. 

“Yuu-uri, you can’t just do that, I won’t be able to be gentle like I want to be if you act like that.” Viktor still reached and tugged off Yuuri’s underwear as he spoke, nothing was going to stop him from getting this man naked, no matter how tempting he was. 

“Who said I want you to be gentle?” Yuuri whispered, his bottom lip crushed between his teeth as he looked at his own hand curled into the sheets.

Viktor pitched forward, gripping Yuuri’s chin so he would look at him, “I want to be gentle. I want to be good to you, show you I love you with my body as well as words but if you keep being so sexy I am not going to be able to hold back.”

“I want all of you. I’m not fragile or easily broken. I know you won’t actually hurt me, Viktor.” Yuuri crinkled his eyebrows together, he hated when anyone implied he couldn’t do something or in this case, take something. His anxiety made him feel weak but he knew he wasn’t. “Open me up for your cock now please… Vitya.” Yuuri whispered, staring into Viktor’s eyes as he said it and loving the groan it tore from the man above him. 

Viktor vaulted off the bed to the bedside table, grabbing lube, a condom and throwing his underwear aside as he went, only leaving Yuuri for a split second before he pressed over him again. “Roll over for me, Yuuri?” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s lips before pulling back so Yuuri could move. 

Yuuri was surprisingly happy with this position, it was slightly embarrassing to be so on display but he could also bury his face into the sheets, which helped to muffle his cry when Viktor’s cool wet finger swept over his hole. 

“You are always beautiful, Yuuri but your arse…” Viktor finally pressed one finger inside Yuuri as he kissed over the arse he deemed could win it’s own modeling awards. 

Viktor worked Yuuri open slowly, agnosingly slowly, kissing over his spin and nippling and sucking on his arse cheeks and thighs as he worked Yuuri up to four fingers. Yuuri was almost ready to cry at this point, Viktor hadn’t touched his cock the entire time and had asked him not to touch anytime Yuuri had reached for it himself. 

“Vitya! Please, I’m ready. Please fuck me. I need you.” Yuuri cried into the sheets, fingers clutching for purchase and hips moving of their own accord back into Viktor’s slow push and pull. 

“Roll over for me?” Viktor panted, slowly slipping his fingers from Yuuri and helping guide him onto his back with a soft grip to his hips. Yuuri looked perfect, flushed red, cock dripping, reaching for Viktor to drag him into a kiss. Not that Viktor looked much better, attempting to be slow for Yuuri and giving himself the same torture of cock denial had Viktor dripping onto the sheets and aching to be inside the man beneath him. 

“Fuck me, just like this.” Yuuri demanded and Viktor nodded, pulling back onto to slip on a condom and slick up his cock before pressing back over Yuuri. 

Viktor guided his cock slowly into Yuuri, pressing the head of himself inside before pausing to study Yuuri’s face. Yuuri was panting, hips pressing into him a little but no sign of any pain. Viktor fought with himself not to just thrust roughly into Yuuri until he finally sat flush against Yuuri’s perfect arse and thighs. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you feel so good. Yuuri, you’re amazing. So beautiful. Are you okay?” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s face while his spoke, attempting to distract himself from the delicious warmth around his cock. 

“Yes, move.  _ Please _ .” Yuuri whined, nuzzling into Viktor’s face with his hands buried in his hair. 

Viktor pulled back and pressed forward slowly, leaning on one elbow to continue kissing Yuuri and run his free hand through his jet black hair, pushing it out of his flushed face. 

“Faster, fuck. Ohh, so good, Vitya.” Yuuri arched into Viktor, groaning and wrapping his legs around Viktor’s hips losely. It was that which broke the last strand of Viktor’s self-control. 

Viktor pulled back a little so he could grip Yuuri’s hips, using his own hips to thrust roughly into the tight heat and his hands to pull Yuuri back onto him. “Fuck, Yuuri. Ohh, I have waited for this. Look at you, so beautiful. You take my cock so well. I can’t wait till you fuck me too. You will look just as beautiful towering over me. Isn’t that right? But you like my cock. Does it feel good, my Yuuri? Was it worth the wait?"

“Yes! Yes, ah! So good, Vitya. I love your cock. You-you were always worth the wait.” Yuuri pried his eyes open, having no idea when they had closed, so he could look at Viktor while he spoke. Yuuri’s whole body was pulsing, throbbing in anticipation and love, he never thought his first time would be anything like this and with something so utterly beautiful and sweet and mind blowingly sexy. 

“Yuuri, touch yourself. I want you to cum around my cock. Please... close. Want you to cum with me, Yuuri.” Viktor gasped, moving a little faster, gripping Yuuri’s hips with an almost bruising touch and groaning when Yuuri quickly reached to stroke his cock roughly in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck! Ah, Vitya, I-I…” Yuuri came with a gasped whine, marking his own chest, hot and sticky as Viktor continued to fuck him through his orgasm before groaning loudly and stuttering his hips against Yuuri. 

“Amazing, holy shit, that was amazing.  _ You’re amazing _ . Yuuri, I love you.” Viktor babbled, hands holding himself up over Yuuri as he came back to himself and his hips moving weakly in and out of Yuuri slowly. 

“I love you too.” Yuuri laughed, he was wracked with emotions but all of them so overwhelmingly  _ perfect _ .

“Fuck, I think that was the best orgasm of my life.” Viktor sighed, slowly sliding out of Yuuri, grabbing tissues to wipe his stomach and throwing the condom away after tying it. “Come here now.” Viktor demanded, grabbing Yuuri and tugging him on top of him, rubbing his fingers soothingly over Yuuri’s back. 

“That  _ was _ the best orgasm of my life.” Yuuri mumbled, half asleep already on Viktor’s chest, hands curled around Viktor’s sides. 

“So far, I am in no way down with you, Yuuri Katsuki, there will be so many more, that was too good.”

“Maybe after a nap.” Yuuri giggled, smiling softly, shifting his head to look at Viktor. “I am really glad it was you, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep drag him down, but not before he heard Viktor’s whispered reply with a kiss to his forehead. 

“I hope I am your first and your last, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all do not understand how much I wanted to call this chapter "finally fucking". XD
> 
> And sooooooo there is going to be some time jumps for a bit and I am going to be writing the rest of the prompted headcanons as well so watch out for those. :P


	16. For the Love of Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments and memories are what's precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you noticed I changed it to complete... :S  
> I have to give you a bit of an explanation as to why that is. I knew where this story was headed since I started it, I wasn't sure how I was getting here but what happens in this chapter, a lot of it, I knew from the beginning of AM. I really struggled with this chapter, whether it was going to be two or one or what I was going to do with it. I eventually decided this was how I was going to do it because, to me, it honestly didn't feel right writing it any other way.  
> I want you to know I still have a few side stories that I need to write and if anyone feels like they want a particular scene or something, tell me and I will write it but this really was the right way to end it for me.  
> I really hope you like it. I'm sorry it took me five thousand years. XD

“I can’t believe you have drawn him and not me.” Viktor gruffed, looking at the framed artwork of Chris and Isabella together that had won Yuuri top marks. It hung on the wall in the corridor of the art rooms and Viktor wanted to break it and boast about it at the same time.

“It’s not like I chose to draw him, he was our model, Viktor.” Yuuri continued to tug Viktor through the halls as they looked at the displayed pieces. “This is Phichit’s,” Yuuri pronounced as they rounded the corner and came across pictures of different body parts and the distinctly obvious pictures of Chris with marks all over his chest.

“Only I would be able to know that is him.” Viktor chuckled, shaking his head as they continued on their way. “Would you ever draw me?” Viktor mumbled, blushing slightly before hiding his own need to laugh.

_Paint me like one of your french girls._

“I… I wouldn’t be able to do you justice.”

“Of course you would, Yuuri! You are amazing. I would _love_ for you to draw me.” Viktor gushed, squeezing Yuuri’s hand tightly and tugging him into a half armed hug. “Please, Yuuri?”

Viktor didn’t stop pleading. Anytime he saw Yuuri sketching, Viktor would ask. It started to be a thing, until Viktor was waiting for Yuuri to get home from class one day.

A sketch book was open on Yuuri’s desk and something about it caught Viktor’s eye. He got up from his perch on Yuuri’s bed and walked over to look at it.

 _Me_.

Viktor blinked a few times, turning his head to the side as he examined the sketch in front of him. It was a profile sketch of himself laughing, Makkachin cuddled up on his lap. He remembered that day, it was a few days ago and Yuuri had been working on his anatomy sketches. Viktor found himself turning the pages.

The book was _full_ of sketches of him; ones of him and Makkachin playing, Viktor practicing modeling poses in the mirror, brushing his teeth, Viktor sleeping. Their entire relationship played out in a book of Yuuri’s secret sketches.

“What are you doing!” Yuuri scrambled to take the book out of his hands, face flushed and hands shaking slightly.

“You drew me.” Viktor stated, blankly staring at his hands that used to hold the book.

“You weren’t meant to… I was going to give you… I need to do one I like. I-”

“You’re amazing. Is that… do you really see me like that?” Viktor’s eyes shifted to Yuuri’s red face, searching. “They are beautiful Yuuri, you… you are so talented. You amazing me.” Viktor reached out, tugging the book from Yuuri’s hands and pulling the shorter man into his arms. “Thank you.”

“I… You’re welcome?” Yuuri stuttered out before wrapping his arms around Viktor and burying his face in his chest. “You weren’t meant to see it,” was mumbled again, this time into Viktor’s shirt.

Viktor laughed, kissing the top of his head. “I’m so sorry for looking at it without asking first, love, but I am really glad you want to draw me. And Makka, you make her look so cute!” Viktor babbled and Yuuri finally cracked a smile.

“Did you see the one of her in the costume?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“No! Show me.”

Yuuri grabbed his book and flicked through it to find a sketch of Makkachin dressed up in a tutu and a flower crown sitting lopsidedly on her head, tongue lolling out of her mouth with a grin.

“She looks so cute! I need to get her that tutu to match her crown.” Viktor babbled as he and Yuuri fell onto his bed. It was the first time Yuuri had been open with him about his art, showing him the things he was working on and other sketches of the band, their friends, Phichit doing ridiculous things around their apartment. It was the closest Viktor had ever felt to Yuuri being completely himself and it was what brought them close enough for Viktor to finally say it.

“After graduation, will you please move in with me?”

***

“I hate this.”

“It’s not their fault, Cheri. It’s the end of the year and they have to finish their pieces and you and I are _not_ helpful for that. They are nearly done and then they will move in here and it will be easier.”

“But it’s been three _days,_ Chris.”

Chris rolled his eyes, thinking of anyway to distract the whiny mess of a man sprawled on their couch, pouting at his silent phone.

“How about this…” Chris rolled off the other end of the couch, crawling across the floor to their huge movie case and pulling out a worn and cracked covered dvd before putting it into the player. He retreated back to Viktor.

Viktor started laughing when the play menu appeared and Christina’s voice started playing. “Oh how long it’s been.”

“I thought it might help.” Chris chuckled before climbing over the back of the couch to make popcorn as the movie started. When they first started the dreaded heartbreak period of their lives and were just starting out as models, Viktor and Chris began watching Burlesque or Mamma Mia to make themselves feel better. It also helped that they both knew all the words and most of the dances.

The movie finished and Chris and Viktor looked at each other before shooting off the couch and into their bedrooms, emerging five minute’s later dressed in male versions of the police outfit Christina wears while she sings _Tough Lover_.

This was how Phichit and Yuuri found them. The movie playlist was playing in the background as they danced and sung around their living room, oblivious to their onlooking boyfriends for a good five minutes (more than enough time for Phichit to record some amazing shots of the two of them) while Yuuri mostly just gaped at Viktor’s barely covered arse.

“YUURI!” Viktor squealed, propelling himself over the back of the couch and barrelling into Yuuri.

“How long have you two been here!” Chris yelled as he went to turn the music down before coming to wrap his arms tightly around Phichit.

“Long enough.” Phichit laughed before kissing Chris’ exposed chest.

“You guys look…” Yuuri stuttered, unsure exactly how to finish that sentence.

“Delicious?” Chris prompted with a smirk before grabbing Phichit’s hand and dragging him towards his bedroom, ever the subtle lover.

“What do you think, my Yuuri?” Viktor prompted, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck and listening to the rapid beat of his heart in his throat.

“I… I think we need to go to bed.” Yuuri croaked before he was lifted into Viktor’s arm with a squeak.

“You know I will never say no to that, but how are you doing with your studies?” Viktor made small talk as he walked his boyfriend to their bedroom, plopping Yuuri onto the bed with a bounce.

“Shut up and come here _right now._ ”

***

The next day, Phichit came back from his exam a little early and figured he would surprise Chris by waiting for him at his house. No one was meant to be home in the middle of the day considering he knew Yuuri had an exam in progress and Chris and Viktor were usually at modeling jobs during the day. So, he hesitated outside Viktor’s closed bedroom door when he heard a muffed whine.

Phichit would forever regret not checking the couch for the large poodle before opening the door; having figured she may be stuck with the door closed and needed out. But that was _not_ what he found.

Instead, his eyes immediately shot to a completely naked and utterly ruined looking Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor was tied to all four posts of the bed, legs spread with what could only be a huge sparkling plug in his arse. His chest was littered in bruises and hickeys and his mouth was stuffed with a t-shirt.

Phichit squeaked and his eyes finally made contact with the startled looking Viktor. Viktor nodded, just an acknowledgement of presence before an obvious blush crept across his face as a distinct vibrating started up suddenly and Vitkor squirmed, attempting to keep his giant erection from drawing even more attention.

“That sneaky filthy bastard is doing that in an exam!” Phichit realised it had been a good few minutes now and this was his best friend’s boyfriend. “I… are you okay to stay like that…” Phichit was conscious enough that Viktor would have been like that for at least the last three hours and still had another hour before Yuuri could be home and honestly it didn’t look like the most comfortable position to be in.

Viktor huffed out his nose, like a laugh but more of an exhale before slipping his feet and hands out of the bindings, not removing the gag or plug but simply acknowledging the fact that he wasn’t actually trapped like that.

Yuuri was still Yuuri.

Phichit laughed as Viktor shifted himself back into position and Phichit left. Deciding that he should message Chris to have dinner out tonight.

***

**A few months Later**

“Stop freaking out.” Phichit grabbed hold of Yuuri’s shoulders, shaking him lightly. His breathing was harsh, hands shaking and knee’s bouncing rapidly up and down. “Yuuri, you do not have to do this. No one is saying you should. This was your decision remember?” Yuuri took a deep breath before nodding.

They had been getting ready in Chris’ room while Chris and Viktor set up the living room for their party. It was a housewarming/goodbye party since Yuuri had officially moved in with Viktor and Chris and Phichit had decided to get their own place (literally across the hall but it was still a move!).

“Do you really think he will like it?” Yuuri whispered quietly, eyes wide and panicked

“The guy worships the ground you walk on, I am pretty sure he is going to cry.”

There was a knock at the door before it was slowly pushed open, Leo and Guang Hong slipping in with broad smiles. “How’s he holding up?” Leo looked at Phichit who rolled his eyes.

“We will be right behind you, Yuuri. I will be ready to back you up as soon as you start and Guang Hong and Phichit are going to be right beside you, okay? Sara says she is going to back us up on the piano too so it will be great.” Leo finished as Guang Hong kissed him.

“Isn’t he wonderful?” Guang Hong beamed, his engagement ring glinting brightly on his finger and gripping Leo’s hand in his.

“Thank you all so much for helping… I don’t know if I could…” Yuuri sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and groaning.

“Have you got it?” Guang Hong piped up as Yuuri patted his pocket in confirmation.

“Let’s get this show on the road, people!” Phichit clapped his hands together, having finished adjusting his fishnets and shorts that barely left anything to the imagination, having Christophe as a boyfriend had done little to help Phichit’s fashion sense.

They all filed out of Phichit and Chris’ old room and into the already crowded living room. Viktor and Chris were in the kitchen cooking burgers on their stove while chatting to JJ and Bella. Minami was sat on Seung Gil’s lap ( _finally_ Phichit had whispered into Yuuri’s ear) as they both talked to Emil, Mickey and Georgi; all curled together on the couch. Sara and Mila were playing around on the piano as Yuri and Otabek had just walked through the door, Yuri doing little to cover the dark hickeys that littered his chest and neck.

Mila screamed from across the other side of the room “FUCKING FINALLY FUCK!” as everyone turned to look at the blushing Otabek and the laughing Yuri.

“Shut the fuck up hag!”

“Don’t talk about my princess like that, Yurio!” Sara yelled back, laughing when Yuri flipped them off before going to the kitchen to steal burgers as they came off the frier.

It was like it always was. It was easy being around so many people Yuuri knew, some for a long time, others for only a short time, but it was still easy. Familiar. Like home.

“Bell, catch.” Yuri stated, throwing a beer her way as he was getting out one of a cooler  for him and Otabek. Bella and Yuri had become closer as they frequently found themselves meeting in the kitchen while their boyfriends were busy. It was clear Yuri still got frustrated with JJ but his attitude towards Isabella was affectionate (at least affection for Yuri’s standards).

“Ermm, I’m good.” Bella caught the beer before placing it on the bench. Every pair of eyes turned to the small brunette, eyes shifting immediately to the casual hand of JJ’s that rested on her small stomach.

“You aren’t?” Chris stood next to them, looking between JJ and the quickly reddening Isabella.

“We were waiting till we knew everything was okay…” Isabella mumbled, leaning back into JJ a little in embarrassment.

“OH MY GOD!” Sara and Mila screamed, sprinting over to Isabella and tugging her and JJ into hugs with the cheer’s of congratulations from everyone.

“Are you guys happy?” Yuuri asked, coming up to hug Isabella softly, rubbing her back.

“We were… shocked. But we are. We both wanted kids one day and the little one just decided to come a little early. But we have jobs and money, it will be alright.” Isabella nodded, rubbing her belly that Yuuri could now see looked slightly rounder, tighter.

“You are going to be amazing parents, even JJ.” Yuuri laughed as JJ beamed and showed off the sonogram to Chris and Viktor who looked confused at the navy blue square in front of them.

“It’s that thing that looks like a peanut. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Ohh, Jay, it has your wavy black lines.”

It was a proud moment for all of them, soon to be an addition to their ever expanding group of friends. Family.

“To baby Leroy!” Otabek declared as everyone raised their glasses before breaking off to eat and chat.

Yuuri continued to sit at a level of _high strung_ , which Viktor was _not_ ignorant to, and Phichit was very aware of. He was continuing to intervene and keeping Viktor from taking Yuuri aside to ask what was wrong.

Finally everyone started to finish eating, the music was turned up and people started to dance or mingle more, weaving between each other and move to the beat. Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore and he nodded to Phichit who would set the plan in motion. Chris had no idea what was going on, but followed Phichit’s instructions when he was told to strap Viktor to the chair he was currently sitting on.

“Chris, what the-”

“Just doing as I’m told, Cheri.” Chris patted Viktor on the shoulder and pointed to Yuuri as he pulled off his jacket, revealing a crop-top shirt with a big heart on it. The shirt showed off his adorable belly and the jeans sat low on his hips, hand gripping around a small box that he kept hidden as he moved to the small stage they permanently had set up in the house.

The music cut and Leo and Sara appeared by his side, piano and guitars already starting to play softly and Yuuri seemed to prepare himself, breathing slowly.

“Viktor I… I have been thinking about this for awhile…” Yuuri paused and flushed. Yuri was close enough to Viktor to hear him whisper something to Otabek and couldn’t help but catch Otabek’s surprised reaction.

_What the hell was going on?_

“I wanted to surprise you, like you are always surprising me. So, this was the best way I could think of to do it. But, you aren’t allowed to talk or say anything until I’m done. Please.” Yuuri fidgeted with his hands, nodding to Chris who wrapped a cloth around Viktor’s mouth and laughed when Viktor startled and looked wide-eyed at Yuuri.

“Oh god, I did not need that image again!” Phichit wailed, covering his eyes and looking away from Viktor as everyone laughed. Phichit had _not_ kept the kinky incident he had been witness to quiet, but Yuuri was more embarrassed by the entire thing than Viktor was and covered his _own_ face at the acknowledgement of it.

“Just get on with it!” Yuri yelled, throwing his empty plastic cup at Yuuri.

“Umm yes, well.... Here goes.”

Leo and Sara started playing first, letting Yuuri take a few breaths to calm himself. When he was ready, Yuuri started singing, his soft Japanese voice curling around the words before switching smoothly to English and back again.

_Now and forever_

_Every second, every minute_

Viktor sucked in a breath through his nose, feeling tears welling up in his eyes already as he struggled to sit still. He wanted desperately to propel himself up and into Yuuri’s arms. He knew Yuuri hated singing in front of others and was always very conscious of his accent and native language when Viktor listened to him talk to his family on the phone. The fact that he was doing _both_ in front of everyone _for him_ was definitely surprising but it was the lyrics that came next that made Viktor actually start struggling against Chris.

_I come for a lifetime_

_We’ll be a family_

_Will you marry me?_

_My heart is yours forever._

Viktor was crying, attempting to tug free of Chris so he could answer and squeeze the shit out of Yuuri before he stilled.He felt a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri was still singing but he was in front of Viktor now, hand resting on his shoulder and completely immobilizing Viktor with just his lightest touch. Viktor let his tears slide slowly down his cheeks as Yuuri sung and opened the small square box in his hand, revealing a simple shining gold band.

Viktor nodded frantically, yanking his right hand free from Chris’s grip and offering it to Yuuri as the song ended and he was bowled into by Yuuri. His legs circling around Viktor and the chair and his head crushing into Viktor’s neck to hide himself. Viktor’s arms were releasing and he swiftly wrapped them tightly around Yuuri.

“I love you. Yuuri, I love you.” Viktor whispered frantically, having spat out the cloth in his mouth so he could kiss frantically over every part of Yuuri he could reach as their friends cheered around them. “Yuuri, Yuuri reach into my jacket pocket.”

Yuuri pulled back, tears staining his face and eyes confused as he reached into the inside pocket of Viktor’s jacket and startled when he felt the box before he pulled it out and stared. It was similar to the velvet blue box in his other hand, still open and showing the ring he had had engraved for Viktor. It said _I love you_ in Japanese.

Yuuri handed his box to Viktor so he could open the small box in his hand, inside was a gold band, similar to Viktor’s, it was also engraved but with Russian he couldn’t read.

“My Love.” Viktor breathed as he took the ring out and grabbed Yuuri’s left hand, slipping the ring on his finger as he put his own on his right hand. “In Russia, we wear our wedding rings on our right hand. It’s left for you, isn’t it?” Viktor asked.

The room around them was cheering and laughing, chattering around the couple as they exchanged rings but as far as Yuuri and Viktor were concerned, it was only them.

“You were going to ask me?” Yuuri whispered, staring down at the ring on his finger before looking back up at Viktor.

“You beat me to it.” Viktor chuckled before tugging Yuuri back into his arms and kissing him passionately, groaning when he felt hands tugging his long hair.

“Get a room you two!” Phichit yelled, laughing when Viktor responded by continuing to kiss Yuuri and grabbing his arse at the same time.

Yuuri laughed and pulled back to bury his face into Viktor’s neck.

“My fiance.”

***

**A year later**

“Now, you have heard from the best men, I believe the groom has something he wants to say.” Phichit passed the mic to Viktor, taking the small five month old Isla Leroy from his arms as he went. Everyone was already in love with the beautiful baby girl that had caused JJ and Isabella a lot of issues on her way into the world but was still the most precious thing in their lives.

“As you all know, my now _husband_ likes to surprise me. Originally, by not knowing who I was and _then_ forgetting me for a few months. But thanks to our meddling friends and some luck on our side, we met again. That night I promised you I would write another song for you, one that wasn’t about missing you. But about love you, although I didn’t say loving at the time...” Viktor paused to kiss Yuuri’s forehead as the rest of A.M stood up with him, all his groomsmen, moving over to take instruments from the band they hired for the wedding.

“It took me a long time to work out what would do you justice. What I could say besides I love you in every language I know… but this is my attempt. My Yuuri.”

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up_

_You made me feel as though I was enough_

_We danced the night away, we drank too much_

_I held your hair back when_

_You were throwing up_

Yuuri laughed, tears in his eyes as Phichit nudged him, rocking with Isla in his arms as Viktor sang. Viktor had the band playing but just like that first performance of _Last Night_ , Viktor was the only one who sung.

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you’d never know_

_Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

_I know I needed you_

_But I never showed_

_But I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old_

_Just say you won’t let go._

Yuuri looked at his parents, sitting at the table next to him, his mother was looking at him. Everyone else was watching Viktor but she was looking at Yuuri. She beamed at him when their eyes connected and Yuuri couldn’t hold back the tears. He was so stupidly loved by the most over the top man and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to ever get used to just how much he was. But he would love him everyday regardless.

_I'm gonna love you till_

_My lungs give out_

_I promise till death we part like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_

_Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

***

**Two years later**

Yuuri walked into their apartment late at night. He had been out at an exhibition for his art and Viktor had gotten stuck at a modeling job and hadn’t been able to attend. When he walked into their bedroom he wasn’t surprised to see the bed still made from earlier that morning.

Yuuri made his way down the hall quietly, already hearing the quiet strumming of a guitar. Viktor sat on a chair between two coats, a guitar on his lap and Makkachin sleeping beside him. The small bundles in each crib were sleeping soundly now but Viktor continued to play, soft lyrics flowing from his lips.

_Moments and memories_

_They are what’s precious_

_You are both those, and more, to us._

_We never thought, in all our lives_

_We would be lucky enough._

_Our love for you is like no other,_

_Born from the moment we saw you._

_We will never lie, about where you came from_

_But know, you are everything to us._

* * *

 

As promised, the entire [A.M playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/3JBLGpbn7kB8cymz5ELOuG?si=s5PCbAxsSpeBlMZcPi6TVg)with every song I have ever mentioned in this story (minus the Mi Leon playlist because thats it's own thing XD) 

Bonus! Our beautiful Rose made pride art for our AM boys ♡ https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/post/175836599790/rosereleasestheart-last-pride-pic-for-this

I also have decided ti make a[discord](https://discord.gg/9sFvvm) for people who read my stuff, its for you to say hi, ramble on with me and get sneaky previews of things im working on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and support. I really hope the ending was to your liking <3  
> The songs are;  
> Promise by hirai dai  
> Say you won't let go by James Arthur  
> annnd that last song is me :S

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an entire playlist for this damn fic already but for now i'll give it to you based off what is referenced in each chapter, if people actually want it enough i'll probably post the entire list at some point, but for this chapter:  
> I Ship It - Not Literally  
> Fantastic Baby - BIG BANG  
> Me and My Broken Heart - Rixton  
> We Are Young - fun.  
> The Eve - Exo (actually look this up, the dancing is drool worthy, I promise)  
> Last Night - Good Charlotte
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you feels like it - Pandamilo  
> And check out my other fic, Are You Wearing Anything Under That?


End file.
